Second chance to Love
by Renegadecat
Summary: A Xigbar/Demyx fanfiction that takes place after KH2 has been completed. Demyx travels through many different worlds attempting to return his one true loves' memories of him. But a more sinister energy may be at work. Will Demyx & his love ever catch a br
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**This is my first submission! Just in case I don't label it correctly there are chapters of this story that contain explicit sexual content between two men. If you're not into that sort of thing then discontinue reading this story since there's a lot of it in here. Please enjoy, this is a very dear plot bunny to me that I've just recently completed so I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Demyx, Xigbar and all other KH members that you recognize are not mine // the plot however is!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The darkness was smothering him.

His scalding tears fell from eyes that were open but saw nothing but the darkness in front of him. He'd been here for so long now, his breathing was so muted and distressed in the smothered air, and he wanted to end it all, it would have been better to truly die than to stay here in this damned limbo any longer.

The worst part of it was that he never got to see him before he died, there had been that imposter who they claimed was Roxas, but Roxas would never hurt him like this, he would have never sent him here to the darkness. "Xigbar!" Demyx finally cried shamelessly. He had been holding it in for so long, his optimism slowly dying out as the darkness stretched before him, never ending, and unyielding. He'd been here before, once long ago before he had been dropped into the World that Never Was and met Xigbar and the other's of Organization 13. That time he had no idea where he had come from and no idea where he was going. It was different now.

Demyx desperately wished that Xigbar was with him now, or that he had at least been able to say goodbye to him before he had been struck down. They'd had such a violent fight before he left and all because Xigbar didn't think he could take care of himself! He could too! At least, that's what he thought at the time.

"Oh please…I just want to see him again, to tell him I'm sorry! I don't care where, when or how! Please…please…please…" he begged till his already feeble voice gave out, the soft whispers of the word drifting across his chapped and lonely lips. He clutched his head in his hands, gripping them together in a motion that was clearly one of prayer and supplication. "I love him…I love him!" his mind screamed as his lips formed the words he could no longer say.

There was a sudden jolt and Demyx winced as his body was wrenched in a direction it was not meant to go. It was like being dragged around by a child, a rag doll dashed against the walls and bed and floor. Pain lanced through his body, pain that he hadn't felt in so very long, true pain, his chest then exploded with a powerful feeling that caused what was left of his voice to tear through his throat in a feeble scream as a bright and blinding light erupted beneath him and then, quite suddenly, Demyx was falling, naturally, he passed out.

------

When Demyx awoke he found himself lying on the warm deck of a ship, surrounded by worried whispers and rowdy laughter. His eyes closed quickly in response to the bright sun and his chest ached terribly. "Oy! The boy's awake! Let's get 'im up now!" a hearty voice ordered as rough hands grabbed Demyx from all sides to help him to his feet.

"Uh…thanks…" Demyx coughed as he massaged his throat gently, his voice was rasping still and one of the crewmen handed him a glass, Demyx peered inside to see a pale amber liquid. Thinking that it was better than nothing Dem drank the stuff down and choked on it as it burned his throat the whole way to his stomach. The crew laughed and another man slapped him on his back, Demyx was propelled forward but quickly caught his balance. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes to get accustomed to the bright sunlight. He had a feeling that he'd been here before.

"Little thing can't hold his ale!" someone shouted jovially from his right and sent the crowd into cheers and shouts.

"_What_ in holy hell is going on here?" a all too familiar voice shouted with all the authority of the Superior, causing Demyx to look at the source so fast he could feel neck joints popping back in place from his fall. His face paled and the cup dropped from his hand and landed with a thump on the deck beside him. He wanted to laugh, smile, cry and sing all at the same time.

Xigbar was standing straight in front of him, dressed from top to bottom as a rakish and dashing pirate. His mind screamed at him, prodded and propelled him, but his feet would not move, his mouth would not form the shout of joy; he stood there, dumbly staring at the man he loved. He had been given a second chance? Was that why his chest ached so terribly? Curiously he put his hand on his chest and gazed at it in wonder as he felt the steady beating of his heart.

"So boy…Charlie tells me that you fell from the sky," Xigbar demanded, cutting into Demyx happiness. He looked up at Xigbar with a happy, foolhardy grin. "Well is it true? I don't have time for games!" he shouted. Demyx wasn't sure how to answer so he looked up and then back down.

"I…suppose that's true, I don't remember much before I woke up," he answered. He only remembered the crushing darkness; the feeling of nothingness as it closed in around him, suffocated him and trying to destroy him. Xigbar gave him a critical look but Demyx continued to smile. "I just wanted to say how happy I am to see you!" he blurted out. The crew that had been talking fell silent.

"What did you say boy?" Xigbar growled. Demyx realized his mistake; he'd been so dumbfounded before by his good fortune he never stopped to realize that Xigbar had absolutely no idea who he was. His face fell considerably and Xigbar was quick to notice. "It doesn't matter I suppose, if you did fall, you must have hit your head, but you look fine to me, must be the new crow's nest that Ian hired," he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Just don't fall again and I might be willing to overlook your nonsense!" he snapped as he turned sharply on his boots and strode away.

Demyx wanted to run after him, to shake him and cry and scream. Why didn't he remember him?? It didn't make sense, none of this made sense!! Before Demyx could put his plan into action he was scruffed by one of the larger sailors and shoved towards the rigging. "Up you go boy!" he shouted. Demyx decided not to try his luck more than once today and quickly climbed up the rope as if he'd been doing it all his life. It appeared that he hadn't lost his skills that he'd gained as a Nobody. He remembered that perfectly, He was the Melodious Nocturne, he sang, he danced; he commanded water for crying out loud! He wondered if he could summon his sitar but as he alighted the crow's nest he was distracted by the beautiful expanse of ocean that lay bare before his view. He hadn't seen water in such a long time; it made him cry just a little to see it again. The azure sky above him was cloudless and never ending and the crystal clear ocean sparkled on the tips of baby waves with the sunlight raining down on them. He realized that things had gotten really crazy, really fast and that he would have to keep on his toes if he wanted to figure out what was going on around here. Happily he placed his hand over his chest again and closed his eyes as he felt his heart beat, unaware that one golden eye observed him critically from below.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Several days went by, as Demyx grew accustomed to his new life at sea. Though he rarely spoke to Xigbar his eyes always sought him out in a crowd and a silly grin would grace his face. The others of the crew were quick to notice, but prudently kept silent. They were a superstitious lot and much had already happened to them aboard Xigbar's ship, and though the captain was convinced that Demyx had simply toppled out of the crow's nest, the crew knew that he had fallen from the sky. But they happily welcomed the quirky lad with a beautiful voice and made him feel like he truly belonged with them. He would sing and play a little sitar he had found in the hold for them as they toiled endlessly on the ship during the day, and at night he would sit in his crow's nest and croon softly to the sky, enjoying the fact that he was been given the opportunity to meet such friendly and interesting people.

Late one night, as Demyx sat leisurely in the crow's nest his face was upturned towards the stars, counting as many as he could till he lost count and started again. He had never seen so many stars before and the bright moon was curiously round instead of the heart shape he was accustomed to. He hadn't taken the time to notice the things around him when Xigbar was near but now that he was alone he could hear the gentle slapping of the waves and feel the refreshing breeze that carried the scent of salt and seawater. The ache in his chest had subsided after the first few days and he was growing accustomed to the soft thumping noise it made when he concentrated on listening to it.

After another deep breath of the fresh salty air he caught a familiar scent and looked down to see Xigbar strolling along the deck, seemingly deep in thought. Demyx was content to watch him from his perch, though he really wished that they were ensconced in a bedroom somewhere making sweet love to each other. Unexpectedly images of their past loving flooded his mind and he felt himself grow hard at the memories of the bites, the nips and the rough way Xigbar demanded everything he had to give. He remembered how gentle his lover could be at the most random times and how he loved it when Xigbar whispered his name before they both fell asleep. Color flooded his cheeks and he covertly looked around to see that no one was watching him and his boyish blush. He wiggled around uncomfortably and stood to put himself into a more comfortable position. But a particularly strong wave rocked the ship and Demyx went flying from his already precarious position.

He thought for sure that he'd hit the deck again and that was a painful thought in itself. But as he bounced off the rigging he was caught by two strong arms and then promptly put down again. He opened his eyes and turned to see Xigbar standing there, looking down at him with a frown on his face. "So you like to fall from high places?" he demanded. Demyx's arousal promptly died as he looked down with shame.

"Sorry…" he murmured, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He didn't know what to say here, he was at a loss for words and Xigbar was standing right there in front of him. "Do I…look familiar to you at all?!" he finally blurted out again, the words forcibly rebelling against his better judgment and jumping from his mouth like seasoned soldiers. Xigbar's sharp golden eye narrowed and he made a snorting sound.

"Of course not, I've never seen you before in my life!" he snapped.

"B-but!" Demyx immediately began to protest but his mouth snapped shut and he looked at Xigbar sullenly.

"What is it?" Xigbar demanded as he grabbed Demyx's arm and shook him. Xigbar did not like playing games and to put it bluntly this boy, he felt, was not to be trusted. He had an air about him, he wasn't normal, and Xigbar had seen some very strange things in his life to know. "Spit it out!" he shook Demyx harder.

"No! Xiggy stop you're hurting me!" Demyx cried as he pushed the larger man away and stumbled back into the main mast. He stood there panting, eyes large and frightened in his face and a deep sadness lay there as well, this Xigbar noted. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "This isn't right…I thought I had another chance but you don't remember me at all!" he sobbed quietly. He felt so ashamed right now, thinking that he could actually get back again with the man he loved. He didn't care at this point if this Xigbar was confused, he wasn't the Xigbar that Demyx knew.

"_And then the Princess kissed the Prince…"_ a soft feminine voice whispered to him. Demyx stopped crying and looked up and around to see who was talking to him. _"The princess kissed the prince and the spell was broken and they both lived happily ever after!"_ it prodded. Demyx wondered if he was going crazy but at that moment he didn't care.

Much to Xigbar's surprise Demyx launched himself at him and threw his arms around the older man's neck, his lips crashing down on Xigbar's. For a moment the world stopped, it was only him and Xigbar. He felt the reassuring pressure of the Freeshooter's lips as they parted beneath his own. Then the rapture and joy as their tongues met and played, traveling back and forth as heat blossomed between them. He was lost in the feeling, at least before another wave rocked the ship and Demy's grip loosened and he fell away.

Xigbar stared at him for the longest time in something akin to curiosity and horror. "You," he hissed menacingly and all thoughts of being happily reunited with his lover were dashed. "Don't you ever come near me again and the first port we come to you're getting off!" he barked as he turned sharply and walked away. Demyx stood there in shock, hot tears once more tracking their way down his face. It had been so beautiful for the shortest period of time and then nothing. It was all the fault of that stupid voice that had given him the idea! Where had it come from anyway and why did it trigger a feeling inside him that he'd heard it somewhere before? Anger enveloped Demyx, it was just pointless wasn't it? No matter what he did here Xiggy wouldn't be his and he'd just blown it in one kiss! As Demyx enveloped himself in misery he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him till it was too late.

"Gotchya!" a voice rasped in his ear as a strong hand covered his mouth. Demyx tried to fight but before he could get any sort of grip on the arm around him something crashed onto his head and the world went black once more.

------

Xigbar returned to his room in an aura of dark humor and turbulent emotions. When that boy had kissed him he had instantly recoiled, but the sensation was one that struck him as familiar. Before he knew what he was doing they had been engaged in a passionate kiss and Xigbar was paying for it now. He kicked an open trunk in his room and shouted in frustration. Sending the boy away was the best thing to do, otherwise he might get other ideas and Xigbar must maintain order on his ship! As he changed for bed and crawled onto the elegant mattress he closed his eyes with a groan, he prayed that his erection would be gone by morning.

_The dream started out innocently enough. He was walking through strange white hallways and seemed to know where he was going. They were a structure the likes of which he'd never seen before and yet they felt familiar and open. As he rounded a corner he saw the boy leaning against a certain door, fumbling with it. "You!" he shouted. Demyx cringed. _

"_Xiggy there you are!! I was just gonna go find you!" he smiled. It was like being removed from one's body as Xigbar dreamed he approached the young man and pinned him against the wall. "What have I told you about going into my room?" he demanded. _

"_Well…it depends on the situation!" Demyx immediately chirped with a dazzling smile. "And this situation called for me to meet you in bed, naked, but you didn't show up so I was coming to look for you!"_

"_Were you now?" he asked with some amusement as he took Demyx roughly around the waist and opened the door with his other hand. "I suppose I should make up for being late." He carted Demyx to the bed and threw him down upon it, the younger man shouted and laughed as he bounced across the large bed. _

"_Xiggy…" Demyx grinned as he quickly divested himself of his clothing, Xigbar grinned, apparently his lover was a closet nudist to be able to undress that quickly, but upon further inspection Xigbar's grin turned feral, Demyx was just excited. Xigbar quickly mimicked Demyx and stalked him across the bed till the younger man was beneath him. "I missed you Xiggy…" he sighed as his long, slender fingers caressed his hair. _

"_Missed me? We were just doing this last night…" Xigbar reminded him between the little sips he was taking from Demyx's perfect skin. He nipped him rather sharply on his collarbone and Demyx instantly shuddered and groaned. _

"_I know," he whispered. "But when you're away I just miss you…" he said in a matter of fact tone before Xigbar's mouth dragged lower across the sharply defined muscles of his stomach. _

"_You know Dem, for someone who runs away all the time, your body is perfectly toned…" he murmured against Demyx's flat navel. He dragged his teeth across the taut flesh and was awarded with a moan from Demyx, he did so love to tease him. "Such a contradiction…" he tsked lightly as his mouth finally grazed against the one part of Demyx's body he couldn't bear to part with. _

"_Ah!! Ah Xiggy please…please?" he begged. _

"_Please Xiggy what?" his voice drawled as his tongue licked lightly around the head of his erection._

"_Please Xiggy will you suck me off?" Dem's voice trembled with hope and longing. _

"_Of course Dem," Xiggy smiled as he began to love the Melodious Nocturne with his mouth, and drew from him sounds that would be enough on their own to make him cum before he even got to the good part. His tongue traveled up and down repeatedly, the cold air causing the shaft to quiver and pulse as his hot mouth engulfed him, and caressed him. Demyx was impatient today as he erupted into Xigbar's mouth with a strangled groan. When the older man looked up Demyx was blushing and looked quite down heartened. "Impatient today?" he grinned as he swiped up what he could to prepare Demyx for the next step. _

"_Ah!! Xigbar!!" Demyx shouted loud enough to wake the dead. _

"_It's only my finger Dem…" Xigbar chided him gruffly as his finger probed and rubbed him roughly. "Now comes the fun part!" he grinned as he positioned Demyx and himself. With a quick thrust Xigbar was fully seated and Demyx was whimpering and wiggling and crying. "Don't cry!" Xigbar ordered as he leaned down to lick the tears from Demyx's eyes. "Why are you crying now?" he demanded, something about this was all quite strange. _

"_I had a dream last night that I never got to see you again and there was darkness everywhere and I missed you so much! It just feels so good to have you here inside me!" he managed to choke out between whimpers and cries of passion as Xigbar thrust in a steady even tempo. Xigbar grabbed Demyx roughly and kissed him so hard their teeth clashed. He kept Demyx there, drinking in his cries and tasting his passion. Finally when he erupted inside his lover he fell limply to the side and cradled Demyx almost tenderly. He wouldn't admit it but Demyx's "dream" had scared him as well. It was irrational this fear of loosing him, after all they were Nobodies, and even if they formed fragile relationships, who was to say that they'd last forever? _

"_Xigbar?" Demyx's voice was muffled in his shoulder and Xigbar looked down at him, realizing how strange he must be acting. "I just want you to know that I'll never forget about you!" he smiled sleepily. Xigbar chuckled in spite of himself, Demyx brought out a different side of him that he'd never show anyone else. _

"_Go to sleep kiddo!" he ordered, ruffling the other's already messy mane._

The dream ended at that and Xigbar jerked awake, covered in sweat and discovering that he had cum in his sleep dreaming about Demyx. What on earth was that?! He fumed for a moment but mostly he was scared, he had no idea what had just happened, was it pure chance? That dream had felt so real it was frightening. Just at that moment however the door to his cabin burst open and Ian, his first mate ran in.

"What is it?!" he snapped angrily trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

"It's Demyx sir, he's been kidnapped!"

**CHAPTER THREE**

The darkness had returned, but it was much different this time. It wasn't the smothering, never ending darkness that Demyx had first encountered; no…in fact he was quite sure he could see a light just beyond his inky vision. As his eyes opened slowly he winced as the light invaded his eyes mercilessly.

"He's awake!" a deep voice snapped as Demyx was roughly grabbed and lifted into a sitting position. By this time his eyes had opened, but the sudden change in altitude caused his head to spin. "Well boy, I've been patient long enough, how about you tell me where Captain Xigbar heading?" The man who asked him this question was stunningly handsome. His face was well defined with a strong chin and sturdy cheekbones. His exotically shaped eyes were a deep shade of green and Demyx couldn't help but notice that his hair was the darkest shade of black he'd ever seen and slightly curly. He was darkness personified.

"Uh…what?" Demyx muttered as he rubbed his whirling head. His mouth felt full of cotton and his ears rang as he massaged his sore eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" He was grabbed and shaken again. "Tell me where Captain Xigbar is going or I swear to the Holy Mother that I'll toss your sorry ass overboard!" he growled as Demyx was slammed up against a wall.

"Ouch! Lemme go!" Demyx struggled, what was with everyone today and shaking him around? He couldn't remove his attacker's hands so he simply gave up and gave the man a very disgruntled stare. There was a stalemate for a moment as they shared a heated gaze before he was dropped. "For your information I have no idea where the hell he's going, for all I know he might have just been sailing for the hell of it!" he snapped.

"But surely he would have told his lover where he was going!" the captain was ranting as he paced his cabin. Demyx began to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"You're kidding right? Xigbar's not my lover!" he protested, trying to sound offended when inside he was a mass of swirling and turbulent emotions.

"My men say that they saw you both kissing, that's why we grabbed you instead of his infernal first mate!" he shouted.

"Well sorry for the mistake your men made, but there is absolutely nothing between me and Xigbar!" Demyx shouted, growing angry. "Besides how did you even get onto the ship anyway? There was another man posted on the other end of the ship, he would have seen something as big as this!"

"You think I'm stupid boy? I have a paid member of my crew on that ship and my men were on a rowboat, not this you fool! As soon as Xigbar left my men grabbed you and brought you here and now you're telling me that this was a waste of _time_?!" he shouted into Demyx's face. With a sneer he pushed the older man back.

"It's not my fault your men are blind, so leave me out of it!" he snapped as he looked around for the door. "I'm leaving, obviously you have issues that need to be worked out and I can't help you!" he said as he finally located the portal and moved towards it.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man demanded as he stood in Demyx's way.

"Away from you, you freak!" Demyx protested as he and the man engaged in a physical struggle that landed them both on the ground.

"Cap'n Morpheus! Cap'n Xigbar's ship's been spotted! The Melodious Nocturne is headin' this way!" someone shouted as they burst into the cabin. "Oh! Sorry sir!" the man also babbled as the door slammed again. Demyx and the man named Morpheus froze; Demyx proceeded to toss the dazed man off of him and scrambled to the door.

"Hey wait!"

By that time he'd already opened it and was tearing up the stairs and onto the deck. The sky above, that had been clear the night before was heavy with grey clouds that threatened rain. In the distance he could see the large and impressive ship sailing towards them and grabbed an eyeglass from one of the men before holding it steadily to his eye. There, in tall black letters with elegant gold paint accent were the words: "Melodious Nocturne". He dropped the telescope and took a step backwards. He said he didn't remember, but part of him had to…or did he remember and this was just a way of breaking up with him without manning up to the fact that he didn't love him anymore? Anger welled inside Demyx, anger that had long been forgotten and misdirected into whines and pouts. He was sick and tired of being jerked around like someone's bitch and as soon as he saw Xigbar again he'd give that man a piece of his mind.

------

Meanwhile Xigbar stood on the bow of his ship and contemplated just what the hell he was doing. Normally he'd never go back for a member of the crew, especially if they were new. His philosophy was to survive no matter what and if you didn't share that philosophy then chances were that you would die in a matter of days aboard the Melodious Nocturne. Such an odd name, he suddenly thought, he hated music and no one on his crew sang…at least they hadn't till Demyx arrived. Now he could hear snatches of songs and tunes floating around his crewmembers as they raced to rescue their "little Demy" as Charlie had called him.

After his rather sordid dream Xigbar had decided that keeping Demyx close might be a plausible option since he kept having vivid dreams about him and the boy. He'd taken several naps between last night and today and each one was filled with his pants, moans and screams of pleasure. Irritated with himself he shook his head as if to physically rid himself of these thoughts. The more he thought about the kid the more familiar he became, the more he details he began to recall. Somehow he knew that Demyx's favorite thing in the world was something called a Sea Salt ice cream. What that was he had no idea and it scared him. He always prided himself on his control and yet here was this scrawny little blonde haired kid that could make him freak out at the slightest twitch of his fingers. He brought his hands up to his face and sighed. "We're getting closer Captain! What should we do?" Ian shouted up at him.

"Drop anchor! We'll wait here for a moment; I can see that Morpheus hasn't moved since we were spotted!" Xigbar snapped as he instantly became the hard ass captain. His men rushed to do his bidding and he stepped up onto a special platform that showed him towering above the bow of the ship. He used it to intimidate his enemies; he was using it now to show Demyx that he had come for him. Wait…what?!

------

Morpheus had grabbed Demyx moments after he had dropped the spyglass. "You little idiot who the hell do you think you are?" he snarled as he shook Demyx.

"Get your hands off of me!" Demyx shouted back as he shoved back at Morpheus. "You don't have any right at all to touch me!" he snarled. The crew circled their captain and this scrappy new comer, wondering if Captain Morpheus would be replaced. Of course, they didn't know the whole story so it was easy to see their confusion.

"Listen you little shit, this is my ship and you are going to help me get Xigbar here so I can kill him!" Morpheus shouted. Demyx was momentarily impressed with how beautiful he was when he was angry, the flair of his nostrils, and the sparks in his eyes. He reminded Demyx of Saix for a moment, but Saix was far more…insane…

"Listen, I may not like the man but I'm damn sure not going to help you kill him!" Demyx snapped from the other side of the deck.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Morpheus shouted as he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Demyx shouted at the pissed off pirate captain. He dodged in time to avoid getting stabbed but that only served to piss him off even more. With a roundhouse kick he efficiently managed to knock Morpheus away. "Look what are you-" Dodge. "Stop it you asshole!" Duck. "Enough!" Kick. "Just leave me alone!" he panted. Funny…he would have thought that his body would have been exhausted from this kind of physical strain, he'd never really been the most combative Nobody but he always stayed in shape with things like dancing (yes dancing) and some Far Eastern fighting styles.

Morpheus looked daggers at him and raised the sword one more time. Demyx now felt the need to put the stubborn bastard in his place. This man was totally irrational and how he managed to keep charge of such a large ship he had no idea. The man lunged for him one more time. "Dance Water Dance!" Demyx lifted his hand in a sweeping motion causing an unusual wave to form and splash upon the deck. That would have been the end of it but the water stayed in the forms of people and musical notes. While Demyx surveyed his handiwork with a foolhardy grin the others on the deck were cursing, praying and crossing themselves. They called Demyx a devil and a merman and all began to look at Morpheus with a mutinous glare. He had brought this thing upon them; therefore it was his right to take the blame. As the crowd gathered around him Demyx decided to ditch the drama and made a run for the edge of the ship. Vaguely he thought he heard someone shout "No!" from very, very far away but he didn't care as he was now airborne and plummeting towards the grey green ocean beneath him.

The waves were welcoming, though deterring as he battled his way towards the Melodious Nocturne. The storm that had come upon them was thundering and crying in the background and just before Demyx was able to approach the ship a strong wave overtook him and carried him father away. Gasping for breath he put everything he had back into closing the distance between him and the ship. When he finally arrived a long, thick rope was dropped down to him, but he could not seem to grasp it tight enough to climb up. Another wave came up to the ship and smashed him against the side, smearing his face in the slimy algae that coated the bottom. There was a splash next to him that he ignored till a strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hold on to me," Xigbar's voice growled low in his throat as he swam the short distance back to the rope and wrapped his arm tightly around it. The crew pulled the, up just as another large wave crashed over their ankles. As they landed roughly on the deck Demyx found himself being pulled up to his feet by the other men of the crew. A silly grin graced his face as torrents of rain began to smatter the deck. He felt the crew slap him on the back, congratulating him from escaping from the enemy ship and then as he turned he ran into Xigbar. His smile faded as the older man glowered at him and then he winced as a vice like grip grabbed his arm. "Come with me," he ordered as he half dragged, half yanked Demyx towards his cabin. Once they were there he threw him into the room and slammed the door. "What are you? Are you a ghost, a demon? A spirit sent to punish me for something I did?" he asked. His ponytail had been pulled out and his long hair hung down his chest. Demyx squeezed his eyes shut, his anger that had swelled within his chest had been cooled by the ocean water.

"No…I'm not any of those, I'm just…" he looked away and took a deep shuddering breath. "We were Nobodies once, you and I and we…we were lovers…"

"I think I would remember that!" Xigbar instantly snapped.

"No! You obviously don't because if you did than you're avoiding me and that pisses me off, you named your ship after me!" he shouted, growing angry again. Funny, he never thought that he had such a quick temper before. "The Melodious Nocturne Xigbar that was my name! I was Demyx the Melodious Nocturne!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Please Xigbar you have to believe me!" he begged.

Believe him? Of course he believed him, how else would that explain the strange dreams he'd been having, and the fact that whenever Demyx looked at him a strange feeling of possession overcame him and he wanted nothing more than to touch him inappropriately. He stalked over to the younger man and grabbed him roughly, setting him against the wall while he kissed him deeply. It felt right this time, especially when Demyx's mouth parted every so slightly beneath his, softening so that Xigbar could plunder it mercilessly. He lost himself in the feelings, drowning in the unique scent that was Demyx, he smelled like clovers and tasted like something foreign, something sweet and something tangy. When he pulled away Demyx stiffened.

"No!" Demyx started crying. All the memories had rushed over him and he could have sworn that they were back at headquarters and nothing bad had happened. He wanted to feel that again.

Xigbar wasn't sure what made him stop and comply with the request, maybe it was the pleading anguish in his voice. He had such an incredible story, they'd just met and yet now Xigbar felt as if they had known each other for far longer. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered against Demyx's quivering lips.

"I just want you to love me, I love you so much, whenever I think about you now my chest hurts, I thought I could be happy if I could just be close to you but I can't Xiggy, I want you so bad…" he cried. "Don't push me away again!"'

Xigbar sighed inwardly, how'd he get stuck with this problem? But he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the tear-filled eyes that were pleading for anything he would give him. Maybe one night of this wouldn't be so bad. Xigbar bent down and gently kissed Demyx again. "Alright, just…this…once…" he whispered as he pulled Demyx against his hard body and kissed him harder. Demyx relaxed instantly and began tugging at his clothing.

The wet cloth tore easily as the two drifted towards the bed and kicked off boots and belts and shreds of clothing. Xigbar moved his kisses lower to his neck and finally stripped the last piece of clothing from his body. He braced himself above the younger man and examined him. He had the body of a god, he had to! It was perfect and smooth, not one scar marked his flesh despite his questionable history, and he was absolutely perfect. A tightly muscles stomach shivered beneath his fingertips as his hand drifted lower and gripped his arousal firmly.

Demyx groaned and his panting increased. "Xiggy…I love you Xiggy!" he kept groaning. Xigbar had never been called Xiggy in his life, he should have found it irritating, but he found it rather endearing. He growled low in his throat as his hand began to stroke over the younger man steadily, catching his pants of pleasure.

Demyx, even in his haze of overwhelming passion felt Xigbar take off the rest of his clothes, the cool air of the cabin making him shiver as he hugged himself. Little did he know that he looked so innocent and vulnerable that Xigbar grew so hard it suddenly pained him. He crawled on top of Demyx quickly and drew them tightly together.

"Open your legs and relax," Xigbar whispered softly, Demyx immediately complied and Xigbar wasted no time in sliding inside him, the rough initial thrust causing both of them to groan aloud. If he hadn't been so tight, Xigbar would have assumed this wasn't his first time. Though it had been a long time since they had touched like this ,Demyx fell back into their old rhythm so quickly that Xigbar found himself impressed that he had caught on for their first time.

Xigbar gripped his hips roughly and slammed into him again and again, not able to control it any longer. There was something, something about this that seemed right, what was it, what was he trying to reach? There was something there, just out of his grasp. When he came it was unexpected, so focused had he been, trying to grasp that elusive feeling. He felt something hot spread against his own stomach as Demyx lay there panting, face flushed and eyes scrunched closed. Xigbar fell down beside him. "Demyx, I had this feeling, I was…I can't describe it…" he murmured.

Demyx smiled at him, he could see that look in Xigbar's eyes, the look that told him that Xigbar was close to remembering who they were together. "Xigbar, I wasn't lying…we were lovers…" he smiled reaching for him.

But something was wrong; no matter how far his arms reached he couldn't grab Xigbar. "No!! What's happening!" he shouted just before the darkness came.

No…not again, was this his punishment again? He wasn't specific enough? He wanted to stay with Xigbar forever! What did he ever do to deserve this? They had just spent an incredible time together and now…now he was alone for eternity? Just as he was falling back into his despair there was another brilliant flash of light. "What the hell?" where the last words he uttered before the darkness faded away and he found himself in a new world.


	2. Chapters 4 to 6

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Demyx opened his eyes when the noise around him grew to a deafening roar but when his eyes snapped open; he was alone in a dark alley. His heart hammered violently in his chest and he gasped to control his erratic breathing. Gone was the interior of Xigbar's ship, gone was the roar of the sea and the splash of the waves, gone was his second chance. Tears welled in his eyes and he pulled his knees to his chest, crying bitterly for a moment. That was it? One chance and he'd done it!! Well, he'd managed to convince the stubborn man to keep him around but he hadn't said if he remembered him. He cried for what seemed to be hours and by the time he finally ran out of tears he found that he could no longer muster any self pity, it was as if he had cried it all out.

With a resigned sigh he hopped to his feet and brushed himself off, a stray teardrop rolling down his face till he brushed it away. Enough crying, he'd done enough of that in the darkness and since he didn't go back this time, there had to be a reason; now if he could only figure out where he was. He looked down at his clothes to get some sort of clue and was surprised to see himself dressed in slack jeans, tennis shoes and a blue t-shirt with a distorted music note scrawled across the front, over a black long sleeved shirt. He reached up to see where his hair was and found it styled in its usual fashion, but the arrival of an earring in his right ear was a bit surprising. His wrists were decorated with bracelets and bands of all shapes and colors and when he went to look down at his feet he discovered something quiet out of place. In the alley, just to the left of the box he'd bee sitting on was a large blue guitar case. His heart skipped a beat and he eagerly knelt down to open it. Inside, lovingly placed and gleaming as if it had just been polished was his sitar. He almost started crying again.

Well one thing was certain, even in he never found Xigbar again, and at least he had his music. Demyx paused for a moment and grimaced, that sounded so lame. Admonishing himself for his lame ass thoughts Demyx rose to his feet and easily lifted the heavy case and effortlessly breezed out of the alley. He had already decided that this was not Twilight Town, the buildings were much closer together and nothing looked familiar. Oh, yes, and the trolley and tracks were missing, that was a dead give away, never minding the giant sign that said Travers Town to his right. He tried to put on an optimistic smile and it worked for a moment as he breezed around the unknown landscape, drinking in the sites. He'd always been the more curious of the Nobodies and he was often criticized by the others for his penchant for wandering away and getting himself into trouble. He remembered Wonderland, that was his favorite place to visit, the craziness there was calming and revitalizing. His small grin grew wider as he remembered wanting to take Xigbar there and make love with him under the large flowers (the non talking ones.)

As he was making his way around the town he wasn't paying attention to the world around him, made apparent when his shoulder crashed into someone and spun him around. "Oh gosh sorry!" he shouted as he turned to make amends. What met him was the beautiful if not slightly sinister face of Marluxia and if that wasn't bad enough, attached firmly to his hand was…Xigbar?!

"Watch it punk!" Marluxia bitched before Xigbar tugged at his hand.

"Come on Marly, leave the kid alone, he said sorry!" he grinned in order to placate his lover. "Besides we have a date!" then he did something that made Demyx sick to his stomach. He pulled Marluxia close and kissed him gently. After that the two sauntered away, but Demyx was frozen to the ground. Sweet mother of all that was good and wholesome in the world, he was going crazy, that was the only thing he could think of as he watched the man he loved walk away hand in hand with the one Nobody he couldn't stand!

"You bitch!" he snarled under his breath as he turned and prepared to rectify the situation.

"Stopra!"

"_What the bloody hell?"_ Demyx thought as he found himself frozen and facing forward. Then HE came into view, the one who started all of this. "YOU!" he snarled at the brunette youth that stood in front of him. "This is all your fault!" he began to verbally abuse Sora. "As soon as I get out of this I'm going to kick your ass!" he spat.

"I think I'd like to see you try!" was the smart ass response as time resumed around him. With a furious growl Demyx launched himself at Sora and punched him across the face. The other boy wasn't prepared for such an outright attack from an opponent he'd already written off as a weakling and sprawled on the ground.

"You rat bastard if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now!" Now if one would take the time to analyze that statement they would find it confusing, however Demyx was so furious at this point that he didn't care if he made sense or not. He felt calmer after that and just stood there as Sora got up.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sora snapped, gingerly rubbing the side of his face. "I think for that I just might kick your sorry ass again."

"Try it "Keyblade Master" and I'll wipe your ass all over the ground!" was the snarled reply. Sora had been expecting a cowardly whimper or him running away. Maybe he had the wrong guy? But he had called him the Keyblade Master and had said that something was all his fault.

"Alright then fine, let's do it!" Sora demanded as he summoned his keyblade and Demyx calmly held up a hand as he dug the sitar out of its case and situated it properly. "Ready?" he snapped in irritation.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx attacked outright without answering his question. Like the last time Sora had to fight off a volley of dancing water figures as Demyx played a few chords on his sitar, the tune was different, it was far more intense, and yet sad as well. After a moment of intense playing and dodging he launched into the columns of water. "This is all your fault!" he kept shouting as the water ruthlessly hammered Sora again and again. If it wasn't for Leon's sudden intervention, he probably would have been seriously injured, probably killed from the amount of force that Demyx was attacking him with. However the older man was able to jump in at the knick of time to grab him.

"No! Put him back!" Demyx shouted aiming his attack at Leon. As Sora sat there slightly dazed he realized that Demyx's behavior was different than before. Perhaps it was the water singing in his ears but he suddenly thought that he understood just what the hell was going on here today.

Leon moved in for the kill after setting Sora down out of the way. "Leon no!" Sora shouted performing another Stopra spell. Leon froze and Demyx turned to Sora.

"That's not going to help you, Dance Water Da-" he was cut off suddenly as Riku ran up behind him and disarmed him with a quick kick in the back. Demyx fell unconscious to the ground, his sitar clattering away from him across the damp cobblestones.

"Shoot, we leave Radiant Garden for a vacation and he shows up?" Riku sighed as he tapped the other man with his foot.

"What was his name again? I remember fighting him ages ago, was it Radiant Garden…or Hollow Bastian? I don't remember" Sora pondered out loud as Leon was released from the Stop spell and gave him a very sour glare.

"His name is Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne. But…I thought you killed him?" Riku asked.

"I did, and he just tried to kill me!" Sora defended. "Let's take him to Merlin's house, maybe when he wakes up he'll answer our questions. Besides, I have a really weird feeling about all this…those other two people looked familiar too!" he added as Leon picked Demyx up and flung him over his shoulders like a sack of potato's. Riku was thoughtful enough to gather Demyx's sitar and put it back into it's case. However he found it extremely heavy and struggled under the weight the entire time he carried it after the oblivious Sora and the scowling Leon.

-----

"_Demyx…are you alright?"  
_

"_No! I hurt everywhere, why is this happening to me?"  
_

"_Maybe you're the only one who can do it, ya know?"  
_

"_That doesn't make any sense Roxas."  
_

"_Yeah…you're right. I mean after all, the old Demyx would have just run away from everything."  
_

"_Don't get preachy on me, running away sounds pretty damn good right now."  
_

"_You really are different you know Dem? I kinda like it…"  
_

"_Didn't you like me before?"  
_

"_Yeah, but you…I don't know, when you didn't have a heart you pretty much let everyone walk all over you, now all of a sudden you're fighting at the drop of a hat."  
_

"_Does that make me a bad person? I just want Xigbar to remember me. I get so angry now…I loose my temper for the oddest things and it doesn't seem that I'm the same person at all. Maybe I went so long without a heart that I can't control it now that I have one."  
_

"_Sora could help."  
_

"_This is all Sora's fault, if he hadn't killed me…"  
_

"_You went to fight willingly to prove to Xigbar you were strong."  
_

"_Pssh…some strength right?"  
_

"_Well maybe you didn't have enough because you didn't have a heart to fuel the emotions you had."  
_

"_That's a stupid reason Roxas and you know it…you always had plenty of strength even though you didn't have a heart."  
_

"_Look at who my heart belonged to."  
_

"_Maybe I was a Nobody even when I was a Somebody and when I was a Nobody I wanted to be more to Somebody, but now I find myself as a Nobody again. It's a vicious cycle my friend, a vicious cycle."  
_

"_Don't worry Demyx, I still love you."  
_

"_Gee thanks Rox…maybe I'll find you too you know? Promise you won't forget me either."  
_

"_Never Demy, never."_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Demyx woke up after another strange dream, he and Roxas had been together again, Demyx had found them sitting on a beach, watching the waves roll to their feet and then shrink away. In the sky hung the heart shaped moon, surrounded by brilliantly twinkling stars. Roxas had leaned on him; Roxas had always been his very good friend.

Now as his eyes adjusted to the dim, changing light he wondered again why he just couldn't stay asleep, dream talking with Roxas was a lot more fun that seeing Marluxia with Xigbar. That thought of course was enough to piss him off and he sat up, fully awake.

"Oh look you're awake!" An older man said as he rose from the table. Demyx regarded him with a very clear "What the fuck…" look and then looked around at the others that were sitting in various places around the room. Riku, and Leon were sitting at the table glaring at him while the old man came and checked his temperature efficiently. Sora was rocking in a chair a few feet away from Demyx on the bed.

He almost protested the thermometer Merlin shoved into his mouth since he had never seen one before but thought better of it. "Your temperature seems normal, give me your wrist."

"Why?!" he immediately protested, clutching his wrist firmly to his chest.

"So I can check your pulse," the man in the blue robe calmly explained. With a sulking look Demyx reluctantly held out his wrist. The old man took it with a surprisingly strong grip and counted silently. "This is absolutely remarkable! You really do have a heart!"

"Well duh!" Demyx groused. He looked pointedly at Sora. "Told you we had hearts," he stuck his tongue out at him. Sora's response was to simply roll his eyes.

"Alright, alright whatever, now tell us what you're doing here!" the brunette demanded.

"No! I don't have to tell you a damn thing-!" the rest of his tirade was unexpectedly cut off as Riku, with surprising speed, appeared next to him with his lovely sword at his throat. Demyx glared daggers at Riku, hoping that sometime in the future he would experience a great deal of pain, ideally caused by him. Who'd have thunk that the lovely and cowardly Demyx was simply passive aggressive?

"Wanna rephrase that answer?" Riku demanded in a soft voice absolutely dripping with malice. With a final glare and a huff, Demyx shoulder's collapsed.

"I don't know how I got here." He simply stated. Sora frowned, that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Who were those two people you were talking to?" he continued.

"Oh them? THAT? That was Xigbar and Marluxia!" Demyx suddenly snarled as he remembered how loving Xiggy had been with that…pink haired freak. "Xigbar is supposed to be MY boyfriend…." Demyx added under his breath as he crossed his arms and stared moodily at the bed beneath him.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Sora shouted as he began waving his hand in front of him as if to mimic a "stop" motion.

"You're saying that this is all about getting your boyfriend back?" Riku interjected.

"Well Sora traveled all over the friggin universe to get you back didn't he?" Demyx snapped. Both boys blushed a furious shade of red and the man in the blue robe chuckled from across the room.

"Sora's not my boyfriend…" Riku muttered under his breath. Was it Demyx's imagination or did Sora look quite downcast at his friend's statement? He decided to tuck that little tidbit away for later.

"Are all the organization members gay?" Leon drawled from his chair, nonplussed at the riot going on around him.

Before Demyx could snap his response Merlin floated (rather quickly) to his bedside and plopped a tray of food down in his lap. "Eat up young man, you'll need your strength," he clucked like a mother hen as he wandered back to the other side of the house. It took Demyx only a second to realize that he was, indeed, starving. There was chicken, soup, beef, salad and all other sorts of yummy smelling edible things on the wonderful tray. Demyx also discovered that the food was never ending as he polished off a large bowl of soup, a whole ham, three pieces of chicken, four salads, mashed potatoes and ribs, five glasses of water, six glasses of juice and a whole box of sea salt Popsicles. The other boys could only stare as they watched the Melodious Nocturne devour food like a bottomless pit and then audibly purr whilst sucking on his array of Popsicles.

"So…uh…how is it that you can use your magic over water if you are no longer a Nobody?" Sora asked, finally voicing the question that had been bothering him for hours.

"I dunno," Demyx shrugged. "I can even use it without my sitar too, I found that out in the last world I was in. If I feel threatened I just have to shout like I always do, but I mean, it's not all word commands, I just have to say dance water dance to summon it initially and then it's just a matter of hand motions and my will I suppose," he mused aloud.

"You said something about Xigbar being your boyfriend, want to elaborate?" Riku asked with a visible sneer. Demyx stiffened.

"No I do not, now if you'll excuse me I have other things I'd like to be doing now, such as killing Marluxia," he huffed as he stood to his feet and dusted himself off. He'd slept in his shoes…how embarrassing, but that saved him the trouble of learning to put them on. He walked out of the strange little house with no protest from the others and as he strode across the water, hopping from stone to stone he wondered why on earth they just let him go. Things were so strange now, weirder even than Wonderland! When he landed on dry ground he turned to see if anyone had come out of the room but was met with the surprising emotion of disappointment. Bah! He didn't need anyone, he had Roxas and soon, he'd have Xigbar too!

-----

Meanwhile a fight was ensuing.

"I can't believe you just let him walk out like that Sora! Did you forget that he tried to kill you like twice? What if he's going out there to recruit new Nobodies!" Riku was bitching.

"Riku that's not fair! If he was going to do that don't you think he'd have started already? He was just walking around when I first saw him!" Sora defended Demyx. "Besides, you all tried to kill me at one point and now look at us, we're a big happy family!" he shouted.

"Sora stop being so dense and stupid, that was totally different!" Riku shouted back as he grabbed Sora roughly by the arm.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Sora suddenly exploded as he pushed Riku away and ran out of the house. He ran out across the lake, footsteps echoing in the deep cavern below the city. Where on earth had that come from? Maybe it was the way that Riku had snapped so quickly to his defense and yet claimed he wasn't his boyfriend? Oh yeah and the other night was a total fluke…and the night before that…and a few days before that and that kiss the other week at the Flower Festival in Radiant Garden. Maybe he was dense, just some cheap fuck to the guy he loved, oh sure that would make anyone feel warm fuzzy things in their heart. Sora skidded to a halt as something suddenly occurred to him. That's how Demyx must be feeling, it would explain so much! Sora took off at a run again, not to run away from Riku but to find Demyx, he understood now!

As he ran out of the waterway and the building that housed the entrance to Merlin's house he wasn't paying attention and knocked straight into Demyx who was wandering around outside. They both went skidding across the ground, Sora on top of Demyx who had, in a strange instinctive sort of way, grabbed Sora and protected him from taking the brunt of the fall. Sora sat on his lap and looked down at the other man and grimaced. "Oops…"

Demyx propped himself up with his arms and glared at Sora with a funny little pout. "What's your deal?" he snapped.

"My deal? What's your deal? I'm sorry I killed you okay? Obviously you're not that bad of a guy…" he trailed off as he scrambled to his feet and offered a hand to Demyx. There was a moment of hesitation before Demyx reached up and took it, standing effortlessly to his feet. Sora thought for a moment that he might be in for another volley of fighting but Demyx gave a half hearted shrug and sighed deeply.

"Roxas was one of my best friends in the Organization. Before that it was just Axel and I and let me tell you, he was nothing like the Axel you met. He used to be all moody and emo and Xaldin and Xiggy would yell at him all the time to get his ass in gear but he just didn't care. After Roxas showed up, everything changed…" he rubbed the back of his neck absently. "After Roxas went away Axel stopped caring again till he decided to do whatever it took to bring Roxas back…"

"Why was Roxas so important to you guys? Everyone in the Organization that I fought said something about it, or hinted to it! You said it yourself that you were ordered to 'Liberate my true disposition'."

"I'm sure your friends would expect me to say that Roxas was important because he could wield the Keyblade or that even as a Nobody he was so very strong…but really…he was my friend. He made me laugh when I was unhappy and he was always there if I wanted to talk to him. I don't know, it sounds lame and stupid but he was my very dear friend." He looked away for a moment before looking back at Sora.

"I wanted Roxas back more than anything, to make Axel happy, to have my friend back, even if that meant killing you to do it, I didn't care. I got into a huge fight with Xigbar that day. He didn't want me to go but I had to go, Xemnas had ordered it anyway and I got so mad at him! I wanted to prove to him that I was strong enough to do something this important, to show him that I was strong enough for him to lean on me sometimes instead of always having to carry around both of us you know? That's what a relationship is, you share things…I loved him…" he muttered. "Well of course you know the ending to that story, we met and battled in Hallow Bastian and I went into the darkness." Demyx gave a visible shudder and hugged himself as a vulnerable look passed over his face.

"I take it, it was bad?" Sora asked.

"It was horrible!! I hated it so much and all I wanted to do was see Xigbar again and tell him how much I loved him and I wanted to be with him…then there was this light, or something and the next thing I know I'm in Port Royal and Xigbar is some big bad pirate captain. I thought for a moment that I managed to make him remember me but then the darkness came and swallowed me up and the next thing I know I'm here in Traverse Town and MALUXIA IS DATING MY BOYFRIEND!" he bellowed into the air, frustration evident in his face and voice.

"I'm sorry, when I was fighting all of you guys I never really thought about what I was doing at the time and even afterwards, I thought I was saving the world and all that…I suppose you were right about having hearts." Sora sighed.

"Eh, it's fine, to be honest when I first arrived in the darkness I hated you with an undying passion but after awhile I realized it was pretty pointless since all I wanted was to be back with Xigbar. Besides, I've never really been able to hold grudges…" he admitted with a shrug. An long silence followed his confession and they both turned and listened to the water rippling in the water fountain behind them.

"You must have been one hell of a human before you became a Nobody…" Sora laughed suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

"Why do you say that?" Demyx looked at him curiously. 

"I don't know…I just have this feeling that you were someone really important…" Sora shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. "I get these feelings sometimes, that's just one of them."

Demyx looked at him again. Roxas had said the same thing a long time ago. "Thanks!" he smiled.

"Mind if I hang out with you for awhile?" the younger boy asked with a shy smile, his feet kicking at the loose stones beneath his feet.

"Even though I tried to kill you multiple times?" Demyx asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, everyone's friends should try killing them once in awhile, it keeps life interesting," Sora smirked back as he shrugged fatalistically. 

"Well…okay…" there was a pause. "Does that mean we're friends?" Demyx asked quietly.

"If that's what you want us to be," Sora said as he looked up at Demyx with his boyish grin.

"And you promise you won't forget me if I go to another world and find you there?"

"Nah Demyx, I'd never forget you!"

-----

Demyx woke up the next morning on the floor of a tiny hovel known as Merlin's house. Sora had brought him back after their talk and after some hostile glares from Riku and Leon they agreed to let him stay for awhile; as long as he didn't cause trouble. The only trouble the former Nobody was planning was for Marluxia and had stayed up late into the night trying to figure some things out. Finally he passed out on the floor with a blanket and slept till lunch time; where he proceeded to eat twice his body weight and wandered off into town.

It was strange living this way, he'd done it once before…that he knew. Maybe if he could figure out what was causing Xigbar's amnesia and they lived happily ever after, then he could find out where he was from, what world would have housed such magnificence that was Demyx? He smiled as he headed outside into the sunlight. It was such a beautiful day that he didn't quite notice the hubbub around him until a man bumped into him and then grabbed him to keep him upright. "Thanks!" Demyx chirped as he looked up at the man. His face paled as the familiar face smiled at him, it was Morpheus!

"Hey no it was all my fault, how about I buy you a drink to apologize eh?" he teased as he reached up and patted Demyx's cheek.

"Nothankyouamleavingnowbye-bye!" Demyx blurted out hurriedly as he ran in the opposite direction. As was the theme of this section he slammed into another person and they both went flying into a wall.

"Hey kiddo, watch where you're going!" A deep voice chuckled from above him. His eyes went wide again as he looked up to see Xigbar smiling down on him. His arms instinctively tightened around the man's waist but he was pried off. "Now, now, don't be scared I won't hurt you," he laughed.

"Xigbar!" he smiled happily up at him. He couldn't believe his pure dumb luck, it must be a gift.

"Eh? How'd you know my name? I've never seen you before!" he laughed. Demyx had never really seen Xigbar laugh like this and it kinda creeped him out. But he could live with that…maybe.

"Uh, I…we…" he was cut off when a very irritating and familiar voice shouted "XIGGY!" at the top of their lungs.

"Xiggy there you are, what are you doing?" Marluxia demanded with a pout. Demyx pulled away guiltily and put his hands behind his back. 

"Aw Marly nothing was going on," Xigbar smiled. "The kid here just ran into me," he explained.

"Oh hey you're that punk from yesterday? What's your deal I heard it was a small town but this is ridiculous!" Marluxia grumped as he inched closer to Xigbar and possessively grabbed his arm. "Run along now little Demyx and let the grownups play together," he snapped. Demyx was so disoriented and surprised that he ran off without another thought, cursing his cowardly approach, he should have slapped Marluxia and said 'No bitch he's my boyfriend…"

"Run along now little Demyx and let the grownups play together." The comment suddenly burst into his mind like a rampaging dusk. How did Marluxia know his name? By all accounts he shouldn't….they'd never been introduced. Confusion swept over him as he tried to piece it together, but as usual the truth was always waiting patiently to slap him in the face as it finally dawned on him. Marluxia must remember him!

"DEMYX!" Sora's voice cut into his thinking time and distracted him momentarily from his moody brooding. "Hey man, I told you to wait up and you totally ditched me!" Sora panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry…" Demyx muttered distractedly as he thought about what to do about this sudden new development.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No!" Demyx snapped defensively, as he surreptitiously wiped a frustrated tear from his eye.

"Oh yeah! I saw the guy you were looking for, Xigbar? I saw Marluxia with him too-,"

"Doesn't matter because I saw them too," Demyx interrupted bitterly. "I think…I think Marluxia knows me, as in…hasn't lost his memory knows me…"

"That would be bad…" Sora said after a lengthy pause.

"Damn straight it is!" he snapped. "I don't know what to do now, I mean…I never thought this would be so complicated!"

"Well as much as I can understand that we should sit down and think of a way to fix the problem, but you know, encasing oneself in a giant cocoon of water might help!" he suggested cheerfully. He back pedaled as Demyx glared at him. Finally there was a sigh.

"What's there to do around here that's fun?" he asked.

"Uh, good question…I usually just sit around and talk with Leon and Riku…" he shrugged.

Demyx sighed. "Well I suppose I'll just have to create my own fun," he smirked summoning his sitar. Sora blinked.

"I still don't know how you do that…"

"I'll show you the trick someday, now let's see here…" he mused for a moment before he began playing soft, smooth chords. When he began to sing Sora just had to listen, there was something deep and intoxicating about the way his body rocked gently to the tune, the way his face showed his emotions on his face. His deep soulful voice attracted listeners from all over Traverse Town including Xigbar and Marluxia, but of course, it wasn't hard to attract EVERYONE within ear shot. Sora himself was dutifully impressed, especially because he wasn't aware that Demyx had that kind of talent, but apparently when your catch phrase is dance water dance, you could make anyone sing.

He saw the other two nobodies and inched closer to Xigbar. "Marly…ya know…it's that kid from before I think I know him from somewhere else too.." he was saying to his pink maned boyfriend.

"What the hell do you mean? You've never met him before in you life!" Marluxia snapped peevishly, immediately on the defensive, Sora even noted that his grip tightened on the older man.

"Don't be jealous, I'm just saying. You're the only one for me Marly," his smile oozed charm and pacification. But Sora was too busy sneaking back to Demyx, who was inching away from his new fan girls.

"SORA HELP!!" he finally gurgled as they jumped him. Sora dove in and fished him out, the two of them running at full speed to a safer part of the town i.e. – one with no fan girls lurking about. Then they leaned against a wall and laughed their asses off. "I've never been popular before," Demyx laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You get used to it," Sora laughed back. "Oh! I heard Xigbar say something about you being familiar.." he added. Demyx stopped laughing.

"Sora do you mean it?" he asked happily. Sora again found himself surprised by Demyx, he never expected a former Nobody to have such a brilliant and happy smile. "That's great! Maybe I do have a chance in this world after all!"

"Don't bet on it," Marluxia's voice suddenly snapped from the opening of the alley. "I thought I was seeing things when I saw you here. You're so useless I thought it might be some sort of joke, I never realized that Xigbar was the one you were looking for."

"What are you doing here Marluxia?" Demyx snapped. The pink haired one shrugged.

"I don't know, I was in darkness and then I was here, and there was Xigbar and I always wanted to see what it would be like with him…" he smirked. Demyx clenched his fists, Marly was leaving something out, something important. "Just be a good little boy and stay away from him will ya? He belongs to me," he threatened as he turned and walked away, heels clicks fading on the cobblestones as he walked away.

Demyx slumped to the ground. "I can't freaking believe it, Marluxia remembers me, but Xigbar doesn't, somehow I'm not surprised," he laughed darkly. Sora sat down next to him.

"Why don't you just go talk to Xigbar when he's alone, maybe you can get some questions answered?" Sora asked playing with the rocks in front of him.

"Yeah…maybe tomorrow," Demyx sighed. "But for now…I'm hungry…"

"You're going to get fat…"

"Nope, not me…I have fan girls now…"

"Ah…gotcha…"

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next morning Demyx popped awake and wolfed down breakfast before scrubbing himself raw in the shower and dressing in the new clothes and Merlin had somehow procured for him. He had to admit, it was nice being around an older man that wasn't constantly trying to molest him, and he had good taste in clothing. Riku and Sora were staying at a hotel somewhere in another part of town and Merlin had offered Demyx the couch, which the former Nobody was happy for.

"Demyx, where are you going today?" Merlin asked him before he could leave.

"Oh…just…gonna walk around I guess," Demyx shrugged.

"Would you do me a favor? I have this cog here that was broken and there's only one place in town that sells them, it's a small garage in District Two. If you would be a sport and get me some replacements I would be very grateful!" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Alright! I can do that!" Demyx said excitedly, happy that Merlin trusted him with something like this. He got a pouch of Muney from Merlin to pay for the cogs (And lunch too) and exited the house. It was another nice day and Demyx found himself grinning like an idiot as he tried to find the shop that Merlin mentioned. He was wearing loose pants again and a black t-shirt with the word: "Rockstar" on it. Instead of his many bracelets and today he had on only a simple black wrist band with the Roman Numeral nine on it. His reaction was mixed when he saw it there but thought that it was a rather sweet gesture on Merlin's part since the Organization had been a very large part of his life. In his ear sat a simple silver hoop and his hair was styled in his usual way.

The streets were lightly crowded today and he found himself smiling at the people yelling and the children laughing and the general mayhem that drifted around him. This was what it meant to be human, to be alive. He wandered down to District Two and looked around for the garage that Merlin said would be there. He found it next to a hat shop and curiously peered inside the dark building since he could not see a noticeable front door.

"Hello?" he shouted, his voice spastically echoing off the metal and wood scattered about the shop. No one seemed to be answering so he wandered inside and skittered around debris laying here and there. In the back of the shop was a man half buried into a strange contraption and cursing his head off. Demyx felt that the man must work here and so gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

The man let out a shout and jumped up, smacking his head on the hood of the machine and swore viciously. After muttering under his breath for a moment he looked down at Demyx. "Oh hey kiddo…ouch…sorry about that, you scared the bejesus out of me…" he laughed before rubbing the back of his head one last time. Demyx stared in shock, of all the…Merlin must have known that this was where Xigbar was the whole time! "What can I do for ya kiddo?" Xigbar was saying from within the hole again.

"Um…uh…I have this…cog and my…uh, uncle, wanted me to get a replacement for it!" Demyx managed to spit out before his brain could crash on him; he fished out the cog and held it out for Xigbar.

The other man straightened again and wiped his greasy hands on his already filthy pants and took the cog from Demyx to examine it. "Well ya know kiddo, I've just run out of these things a few days ago, but I should get in another shipment tomorrow, how about you come back tomorrow eh?" he smiled.

"Um, okay!" Demyx smiled. As Xigbar turned around to stick himself back into the hole Demyx made a strange noise and grabbed his arm. "Is…it alright if I stay here with you?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes that the other man found himself powerless to resist.

"Sure kiddo, I'd love the company, my boyfriend works during the day and I don't really have a steady person working here with me, so sure, I don't see a problem with it! But you gotta give me your name or I'll just keep callin' ya kiddo," he grinned.

"My name's Demyx!" was the quick reply as he stuck out his hand.

"Well Demyx I'm Xigbar, nice to meet you!" and with a firm handshake a strange sort of friendship emerged.

Demyx wasn't sure he could really trust this jovial Xigbar but as the days wore on he found his doubts dropping away till there was only the pure joy of spending time with him. For some strange reason the cogs refused to come in and Merlin had to order them from another source, but Demyx continued to return day after day in order to capture even just a fraction of Xigbar's time. Xigbar taught him how to use something called a wrench and together they fixed things scattered around the shop, sometimes Demyx got to talk to the other people that worked there, but most of his days were spent shadowing Xigbar as he fixed, created and managed things in his garage.

Everyday was something new and exciting for the Melodious Nocturne and he couldn't wait to tell Sora all about his day. More often than not Riku was with him but Demyx had learned to ignore the scowling white haired youth and focused purely on the excitement of relating his day to Sora.

"And then he gave me a sandwich!" Demyx concluded with a huge grin. Sora laughed and shook his head while Riku gave a long-suffering sigh from somewhere on the left. Merlin was out for the evening with King Mickey and so the boys had the hut to themselves.

"Wow, that is so interesting, I thought you were trying to win him back, not make friends with him…" Riku snapped snidely.

"I'm working on it! It would be easier if he didn't go home to Marsucksia every night…" Demyx grumbled.

"I could see where that would be a deterrent, after all you aren't getting any hot man sex," Riku sneered.

"You aren't getting any either, which is stupid because I know Sora wants it," Demyx shot back. Sora had stepped off to the bathroom at that point and so was not present to see the lovely shade of red Riku turned. Demyx had become oddly protective of the brunette ever since Sora had declared them "friends" and never said anything to upset or embarrass him.

As Sora entered the room, Riku stormed out amid Demyx's (rather evil) chuckles of delight. "What happened?" he asked sitting down across from the other.

"Oh nothing, we just disagreed about something," Demyx shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'm so excited Sora…Xigbar is so much nicer here than he ever was in The World that Never Was! I love it when it makes me laugh and tells me jokes and shows me new things…" he trailed off and got a dreamy look in his eyes and Sora could only imagine what must be running through his mind right now. He wondered if Demyx realized that he was falling in love with Xigbar the way that human's did. As Demyx continued to chatter on about how great Xigbar was and repeating the events of the last few weeks (again) he concluded that he didn't realize it and decided not to tell him; it was cuter that way.

-----

The next morning Demyx ran into the shop, shouting Xigbar's name at the top of his lungs and, true to form, slipped in a puddle of fresh oil and careened towards the older man who had just emerged. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for impact when strong arms encircled him and stilled him almost immediately. Demyx cracked open his eyes and looked up to see Xigbar looking down at him with a strange look on his face. In that second a strange sorta spark passed between them and Demyx moved to close the gap between them when Xigbar's large hands pressed against his shoulders to still him.

"Sorry Dem, I love someone else, you're a good kid though," he murmured, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. Demyx felt as if one of Xaldin's spears had been shoved into his body. Rejected…again. He opened his mouth to protest, to tell him that Marluxia was an evil he-bitch who was spawned from the depths of the underworld when he suddenly seemed to loose his voice.

"Um, you know…I just remembered something, I hafta go," Demyx muttered as he turned and ran out of the garage and down the street. The day suddenly seemed to grow much darker and large raindrops fell as Demyx sought to hide himself from curious stares. He was such a crybaby; all his resolve had been thrown from the window the moment he realized that once again he had failed.

"See Demyx? This is exactly why Xigbar's mine and not yours, such a baby," he taunted the younger boy as he walked down the tunnel that Demyx had secluded himself in. Demyx looked up and scowled at Marluxia.

"Go away, I don't want to play with you right now!" he snapped.

"Oh! Now big bad Demy grows a backbone, I know your type…you'll be happy as long as he's happy right? That type of self sacrificing bullshit makes me sick," he snapped. "You thought he'd fall for you after a few weeks of tagging around and working together? I don't think so, I have him hook, line and sinker," he bragged as he leaned against the opposite wall. Demyx refused to say anything and stared at the stones beneath his dangling feet. Marluxia made a rude noise and turned to walk away, "Demy is a crybaby," singing across his lips as he sashayed away.

"You know what Marsucksia…" Demyx dragged out the blatant murder of the other's name with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't have said those things…shouldn't have taunted me…should have just left me alone. Because now I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Xigbar remember me and nothing you can say or do is gonna stop me now."

Marluxia whirled around to confront Demyx but the boy was already gone and hopping across the roofs above them. "Get back here you little shit!" Marluxia screamed as he took off after him. If he made Xigbar remember, then everything would be ruined and the Boss would have his head! He vanished into a portal of darkness to try and get a head start.

Demyx proved to have better knowledge of the city than Marluxia since he arrived seconds before the other man, who was now dressed in the old Organization cloaks.

"Marly babe, what's goin' on?" Xigbar demanded as Demyx grabbed his hand and tried to tug him away.

"No Xiggy don't!! Marluxia's evil!! He's gonna hut you!" he protested. He yanked harder on Xigbar but the man hardly budged.

"I told you Demyx, it's no use, Xigbar's mine!" Marluxia cackled with glee as Xigbar shook off Demyx and moved towards Marluxia in a strange sort of trance.

"NO!" Demyx ran back in front of Xigbar and with a giant leap wrapped himself around the other man and kissed him hard on the mouth. Time stopped, it was magic, it was electrifying, it was over before he knew it. "Xiggy?" he asked as their eyes locked. There was a new emotion there, shock and awe. "Xiggy please, it's me…it's me Demyx!" he begged hoarsely.

"Demyx?" Xigbar whispered roughly as his hands came up to cup the back of his neck. Then Demyx rejoiced because there was recognition there and love. "Dem...I-," Xigbar's words were cut short as he jerked and fell to the side. One of Marluxia's poison roses rested in his neck.

"Oops…slipped…" he shrugged.

"You bastard!" Demyx shouted as he summoned his sitar. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry Dem, orders from the top, you have to go," was all Marluxia said as his pink scythe appeared in his hands.

"Orders? What orders?? Who the hell are you working for Marluxia?" Demyx demanded, he received no answer other than Marluxia charging at him. Demyx, in a defensive maneuver brought his sitar above his head to catch the blow and deflect the damage.

"So now you're going to fight me?" he sneered as he pulled back.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx cried, releasing his water clones to surround Marluxia. But it was no use, the Lord of Oblivion Castle was not to be outdone. Demyx always was a little less powerful than Marluxia, though he was higher up on the organization scale, it always worked out that way…how was he going to do this? He needed something that was stronger than Marluxia's stupid plants he needed an ally, he needed…."

"Fiagra!"

That!! He needed that!! Sora came in to his rescue and landed beside him.

"Having a bit of trouble are we Demy?" he asked archly as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Gee how did you guess?"

"You were late for dinner…"

"Shut up and fight."

"Neither of you can stop me now; I am much more powerful than I was at Oblivion Castle. You simply got lucky before Keyblade Master," Marluxia mocked, as he twirled his scythe around idly.

"That's what I always hated about you; you were always too cocky for your own good!" Demyx shouted launching his water column attack.

"Blizzara!" Sora shouted aiming his magic at his water. The columns froze and smacked Marluxia where it hurt the most. As the cloaked hippie fell to the ground, Sora grinned and spun his blade. "Okay Dem, your turn…"

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx shouted as his clones again surrounded Marluxia, he moved in closer much to Sora's surprise. Marluxia stood up and with one swish of his deadly blade the water vanished.

"You little bastard I'm gonna kill you!" Marluxia snarled, raising his blade again. Demyx dodged the attack and shifted the grip on his sitar, swinging it around and knocking it into Marluxia's side. A pink blur hit the wall and collapsed, brinks falling around it. "Ow.." Marluxia murmured jerking to his feet. He panted for a moment and then prepared to attack again.

"Sora! When I do my thing you use that electricity spell of yours!" Demyx shouted back to Sora who was edging closer to him.

"Gotcha!"

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx shouted. Sora wasn't sure why he wanted him to use Thundarga until he saw the water clones cluster on top of and around Marluxia.

"Thundarga!" he shouted. The electric jolt reacted with the water and Marluxia screamed in pain before he collapsed. There was no doubt in either Sora's or Demyx mind that he was dead, after all, only dead Nobodies dissolved into darkness like Marluxia was doing at the moment. Demyx sat down wearily, looking at the black charred mark on the ground.

"He said someone higher up wanted me dead…who the hell wants to kill me?" he groaned. Sora inched closer and then noticed something around Demyx.

"Demy!" he shouted running for him. Demyx looked up and saw Sora going father and farther away.

"No! Sora!!" Demyx shouted reaching for his hand. Sora was getting farther away and Demyx felt himself sinking back into the darkness. "I don't want to go alone!" he shouted, trying to pull himself back out. Sora made for one last leap and for one moment as Demyx sank lower he felt Sora's fingers brush against his. Despair swept him until a hand firmly caught his and both he and Sora were pulled into the darkness…

-----

"So this is what nothing feels like?" Sora's voice cut through the gloom as he and Demyx seemed to hang suspended in air. Their hands remained firmly together, both afraid of what would happen if they let go.

"Yeah pretty much…" Demyx said nonchalantly, as if he spent every day in the darkness…which he pretty much had.

"Dude, this totally sucks…" Sora snapped, irritated by the smothering feeling he was feeling around his throat and chest.

"Now can you understand why I hate the darkness?" the other sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'm here for ya dude," Sora teased. Demyx was glad Sora had managed to come with him, maybe Sora could help him figure out what was going on.

"He remembered me…I know it…but Marly killed him before he said it…" Demyx finally sighed. Sora perked up and looked over to the general vicinity of his friend's voice. "I feel good about this…maybe next time eh?" Demyx certainly sounded hopeful.

Sora remained silent but gave Demyx's hand a tight squeeze to show him that he was listening and that he understood. 

Demyx felt a familiar tug and grabbed Sora forcefully into a hug. Sora wrapped his arms around Demyx. "Whatever happens don't let go!" Demyx ordered as he braced himself to be sucked into another world, he could feel Sora shaking and tightened his grip to comfort him. It seemed to work, and then the darkness was gone.


	3. Chapters 7 to 10

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sora had gone with him into the darkness. The other boy may not know it now, but he'd gained Demyx's love, trust and undying loyalty just by grabbing his hand at the last second.

"Demyx-!" How odd, someone was calling his name, he was tired and he didn't want to wake up.

"Demyx!" It wasn't Sora's voice…or Xiggy's…the superior? No…not him either…

"DEMYX!" He jerked awake to hear laughter roaring around him, his blurry eyes cleared to reveal that he was sitting in a strange room, surrounded by strange people and a strange man was towering over him, glowering.

"Where am I?" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. The people around him laughed louder till a stern "hmph" from the man standing over him quelled their amusement.

"Macro Economics Mr. Stark, but apparently you forgot since you've been sleeping though the entire class!" the man bellowed.

"Macro Economics? What the hell is that?" Demyx asked, extremely confused. The students around him could no longer contain their amusement and laughed their fool heads off; they'd been thinking the same thing all semester. Before the professor could respond with vehemence the students all rose as one and headed out the door, chattering and laughing along the way. Demyx decided to follow suite and after a quick farewell to the angry man (he decided to call him) he grabbed the bag near his feet and bolted from the room.

As he entered a massive hallway he found himself pushed and prodded with the tide of people, ebbing one way, flowing another. His hair was hardly out of place as he saw the tallest lime green mohawk of his life walk past him. He was frozen in place, terrified and yet at the same time intrigued. He finally turned to get himself to a safer part of the hallway when someone's nose smashed into his chest.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" the irritated voice snapped from below his line of sight. Demyx looked down to see the blue, choppy, unkempt hair of…

"ZEZZY!" He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him tightly.

"What the- are you mental?!" Zexion howled from the confines of Demyx's chest. Demyx finally let him go and looked down at the former nobody with a huge grin on his face. Zexion looked up and frowned. "Good god you remember me," was all he said as he swiftly broke free of Demyx and ran around him. Demyx lost him in the sea of people and regarded his reaction with a baleful stare. What just happened?

"Demyx!" Sora's voice finally reached his ears and he turned to see the other boy struggling to get to him through the crowd of people. As he got closer Demyx reached in and grabbed the brunette and hauled him to safety. "Hey thanks!" he grinned as he dusted himself off. Sora was dressed a little differently here than he had been in Traverse Town; he was wearing regular jeans and green T-Shirt with the words: "Frogger is my Prince" stamped on the front.

"Who's Frogger?" Demyx asked.

"No clue, hey I know where we are!" Sora said excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah where? Oh! I saw Zexion here not too long ago, I think he knows me, he said something along the lines of "You remember," but then he left and I don't know where he went…" he looked around for the other organization member.

"Oh weird!" Sora interjected as he was withdrawing a piece of paper from his back pocket. "So anyway we're in Godolphin, some strange little town with a pirate history, anyway this is the college, we're in college, fun huh?"

"You're too young to be in college, what are you supposed to do here?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess I'll just try to figure out what the hell is going on here in Godolphin. Here, this is your class schedule, I guess you're a junior or something, you should probably get to class!" Sora shouted as he ran off again.

Demyx was now alone in the hallway of Godolphin college confused and utterly lost. Sora seemed really distracted; the fact that he could hardly form a coherent grammatically correct sentence was enough to raise a red flag.

"STARK!" a voice boomed from behind him, cutting into his musings. Demyx jumped about three feet into the air and tentatively turned to see who was shouting his name. Of course it was Xigbar, who else would it be? His powers of perception were becoming cynical. He stood there in the hallway, tentatively looking at the older man, who didn't seem as old as he remembered and he was lacking an eye patch.

"Uh…yessir?" Demyx stuttered, too confused and disoriented to do much else.

"You're late for class, let's go!" he jerked his thumb towards an open door and walked in front of him as he skulked behind. After following Xigbar into the room his eyes quickly scanned his surroundings and found an empty seat next to Zexion of all people. Another grin graced his face as he scrambled for the chair and sat down quickly. Was it his imagination or did Xigbar smile? His heart felt lighter already.

Though he had no clue what was going on around him he mimicked Zexion's actions and the students around him as he looked into his strange bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. To his surprise the notebook was filled with notes in his handwriting! Sora's story was true; he must be a student here! He scanned the notes quickly; apparently these were his Macro Economics' notes, which he still didn't understand. As he turned to another section he found that it was labeled: "World History 203" with music notes all around it. Demyx looked around the room to see other people with World History books and rifled around for his as well. He could do this! Proud of himself for once in a long time Demyx opened his book and glued his eyes to Xigbar who was now discussing the rise and fall of Alexander the Great (whoever he was). His pen scratched idly at the paper beneath him and when he looked down he found that he had taken very detailed notes and it good handwriting too. How curious!

After some time the students all rose again and began to leave and Demyx noticed he was quite hungry.

"Hey Zezzy wanna go have lunch-?" he stopped talking abruptly as he turned to see that Zexion was gone, fled while his back was turned. Demyx began top grow irritated.

"Stark!" Xigbar shouted from his podium. "My office please at 12:00!" was all he said as he walked out one of the side doors into another room. With a sigh Demyx left the classroom, once more drenched in confusion. As he nervously edged his way into the hallway he looked around for Sora, wondering where he was, at least, that's what he had been thinking till a strong arm wrapped around his throat, cut off his air supply and dragged him away.

-----

"Alright Lex, let him go," Zexion's voice was smooth and cold as Demyx opened his eyes and gasped for air trying to fill his deprived lungs. He gasped and coughed, one hand firmly to his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. As the reassuring thump in his chest calmed him enough to think clearly, he grew angry at his attackers. As soon as he felt Zexion's hand touch his shoulder he attacked.

His other hand came round and locked with a vice grip on his superior's wrist as he stood quickly to his feet, sending the chair clattering backwards on the tiled floor. He applied enough pressure to make him whimper and glared at Lexaeus when he made a move to come forward. Of course, he didn't have a choice, a wall of water seperated them, one that would not break or budge. "What the hell is your deal?" Demyx snapped. "Are you working for the same guy as Marluxia? I swear to god if you are I'm gonna kill you like I killed him!" he threatened.

"What are you talking about? I was going to ask you the same thing!" Zexion shouted. Demyx let go of Zexion's wrist and dropped his wall of water, sending the wet mass crashing to the floor. He hardly cared; now that the water surrounded all of them it would be easier to stop them if they turned out to be traitors. Zexion rubbed his wrist and glared at Demyx petulantly. "You met Marluxia?"

"Yeah, in Traverse Town." Demyx answered, hands clenched at his sides, prepared to throw a punch or two if needed. He felt very strange just then, it had been like an out of body experience when he had attacked Zexion, anger and fear mingling to give him a violent reaction that he wasn't known to sucumb to.

"We saw him here, about a few weeks ago, trying to convince us to join his little endevour, we weren't going for it though," Lexaeus shrugged. "Zexion and I have had enough to do with the Heartless, we've been granted a second chance so we're taking it."

Demyx nodded with understanding. That was the most he'd ever heard Lex say at one time, therefore it must be important. He turned to Zexion, "You said that I remembered you, and I have notes for classes in my notebook, how long have I been here?" he asked.

"Three years, we're juniors together, always in the same classes, but you don't usually talk to me. I thought this place was out of the way when it came to worlds, but a few weeks ago, just after Marluxia left, Xibgar showed up. Everyone else acts as if he's always been here; even you, but Lexaeus and I knew that something fishy was going on. And now all of a sudden you know who we are, I've been pouring over my notes but nothing hints as to what the hell is going on here."

"You're still taking notes? Somehow I'm not surprised…." Demyx shrugged absently with an accommodating smirk. "I suppose I should tell you my story," and with that Demyx launched into his tale of how he'd been in the darkness and then found himself in Port Royal and Traverse Town, at the part where he mentioned Sora's involvement Zexion and Leuaes botth protested. "Hey!?" Demyx shouted over their outraged voices. "He's my friend, and I know I can trust him!" That said the other two shut their mouths and observed Demyx with a new found respect.

"So you're here to get Xigbar back?" Zexion sighed. "I really have to admire you Demyx; it was by pure chance that Lexaues and I met up again. I was the same as you though, I didn't remember anyone or anything about the Organization, then after Lex and I…uh…connected again I started remembering everything, that's when I started writing everything down, just in case I needed it again."

"What endevor was Marluxia trying to convice you to join?" Demyx asked curiously as he leaned agianst the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He said something about wanting to reform the organization, I suppose he fancy's himself the superior now that Xemnas and the others were gone, but Lex said that Marluxia said that he was working for someone else," Zexion explained.

"Marluxia said the same thing, something along the lines of: "Orders from the top, you have to go," I thought he was joking, till he tried to kill me, and the weird thing is, just like you, he knew who I was but Xigbar had no clue at all." Demyx sighed.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I think we should stick closer together, anything out of the ordinary we tell each other, I'm not here for trouble all I want is Xigbar," Demyx said, Zexion and Lexaeus nodded in understanding.

"Hey Dem you better get going or you're gonna be late to meet Professor Braig! I mean…Xigbar!" Zexion said as he checked his watch.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx turned and located the door quickly, fumbling with the knob till he opened it out into the hallway. "See you guys later!" he shouted as he ran down the hallway, feet instinctively taking him towards Xigbar's office.

"Why didn't you tell him this wasn't the first time that Xigbar's called him to his office?" Lexaeus asked Zexion as they stuck their heads out the door to watch Demyx tear down the tiled floor. Zexion gave a frigid smirk and turned up to his other half.

"Because, I still owe him for flooding half my library that one time, besides, don't you think it would be a surprise for him if Xigbar jumped his bones the minute he skidded into his office? Now shut the door, I have an hour till my next class," he ordered as he tangled a hand into the lapel of Lexaeus's shirt and pulled him close for a scorching kiss. With a fond grin, he obeyed, after all, who was he to argue?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

While Zexion and Lexaeus were interrogating Demyx, Sora had been wandering around the City of Godolphin. He had been disoriented after he came out of the darkness, looking frantically around for Demyx after discovering that he was gone. When he had managed to right himself and walked a few fuzzy steps he was barreled into by a boy who had to be no older than himself.

"Watch it!" he shouted as he turned to yank Sora up.

"Hey wait!" he shouted back as he latched onto the other boy, linking their hands together. "Where am I?" he demanded.

"You don't know? The signs are everywhere!" the other brunette huffed haughtily as he jerked his head towards a large sign that declared: "Godolphin College". "Now let me go I have to get to class," and with that he pulled his hand away and ran into the building. Sora stared at the sign in confusion then the building in front of him. Where the hell was Godolphin College? He followed the boy into the building and his eyes latched onto the first signs he saw. There he read all about the college and how a Coach Walker had saved the track team's reputation in their darkest hour, and then gone on to successfully coach a winning track team till his retirement some years ago.

Sora also discovered that this town had a intimate history with a pirate known as Blackbeard and after reading all about him Sora decided that next time he went to Port Royal he would ask Jack if they'd ever met. "Excuse me young man can I help you?" a kind elderly woman asked from behind him. "Are you looking for someone maybe?" she pressed.

"Um…my friend Demyx…" Sora blurted out before he could control his mouth. She smiled sweetly and typed something into a computer and ripped some paper off the printer. "Well here's his schedule, you should catch him coming out of his Economics' class!" she informed him as she motioned which way he should go down the hall.

After Sora's brief encounter with his friend he found himself back outside. He really need to gather his wits before he went traipsing about. His mouth felt full of cotton and his ears were ringing. He sat down heavily on a bench in a nearby copse of trees and took deep, even breaths. He fell asleep for a while as it were, for when he opened his eyes, the sun had moved and peering at him, with a curiously disgusted stare was the boy from before.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, in a none too polite voice.

Sora, completely refreshed now and thinking clearing arched a very annoyed look at the other while examining him. He was about the same height and wearing tight jeans and a bright blue tank top. His dark brown hair was cut in a very feminine fashion and several bracelets and wristbands dotted his wrists. His eyes were very strange though, they were the exact same color as Demyx and Sora had never seen a second set, but as strange as his eyes were it was not as strange as the femininity that this boy practically oozed. They way he stood, the way he glared, the way his lower lip protruded in a playfully pouty manner reminded Sora of Kairi. But as Sora continued to view him he noted other things that were quite male about him as well. After being silent long enough to examine his prey Sora spoke.

"I'm Sora, who're you?"

"Toby Hart, you ran into me earlier." he continued.

"Yeah sorry about that, I wasn't feeling too well," Sora shrugged.

"Yeah you looked kinda sick, but you look better now, I was actually surprised you were still here, I felt bad about yelling at you this morning, sorry."

"Don't worry about it! I didn't really know where I was going," Sora explained with a friendly grin now gracing his face.

"Were you looking for someone?" Toby continued.

"Yah my friend Demyx, do you know him?" he asked as he noticed Toby's expression change.

"Yeah I know him! I've been trying to get him to join the volleyball team forever now, I'm a junior too and Demyx is perfectly built for a spiker you know? But he won't join at all! OH AND…" he continued to rant. "He won't sign up for the talent show and I've been kicking his ass for years now to get himself heard!" he grumped as he sat down on the bench next to Sora.

"Oh yeah? Demyx is my friend too, do you know where I can find him?" Sora asked. Toby looked down at his watch.

"Well, it's 12:15 so Demyx will be with Professor Braig right now…" he sighed.

"Who's Professor Braig?" Sora asked with sudden interest, knowing exactly who Braig was.

"Demyx's boyfriend, but it's supposed to be a secret, they meet at 12:00 every Tuesday to discuss his "honors'" project and I know they just have sex in his office," he sighed. "It's so not fair, he always gets the hot boyfriends," Toby sighed. Sora jumped to his feet.

"Sorry Toby I gotta go!" and with that he took off back into the building, desperate to find Demyx.

-----

Demyx panted as he forced himself to walk up to Xigbar's office door and knock. The sing on the frosted glass said Professor Braig: History on it and Demyx figured out pretty quickly that he must be going by his former name.

"Come in!" Xigbar's voice was low and deep as it resonated through the wood of the door. Demyx grabbed the handle and opened it slowly, his piercing blue eyes confronting a hard at work Professor who was pouring over paperwork. As soon as Demyx shut the door he looked up and smiled. Demyx found himself enthralled by this younger man he was staring at. His hair was only marginally graying and the absent eye patch was throwing him off a bit too.

"Um, you wanted to see me professor?" Demyx asked softly, heart hammering in his chest.

"Have a seat Demyx," he suggested in a tone that was suddenly filled with danger and sexual undertones. Demyx managed to hide the audible gulp that threatened to voice itself as he set down his bag and sat on the couch. Xigbar stood gracefully to his feet and approached him and before Demyx could blurt out another question he watched (as if from a distance) Xigbar bending slow towards him and then capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Demyx pulled back with a deep blush and covered his mouth as he stared aghast at Xigbar. "Um, Professor I don't-," he was interrupted by a low chuckle.

"I love it when you play innocent with me when I know you like it," was the reply he received as Xigbar's mouth nibbled it's way across his cheek to his ear and then down his throat. "I want to mark you…to show everyone you're mine…"

"_Well his vocabulary hadn't changed much,"_ was the thought currently skipping through the fog of Demyx's brain. _"Shut up and enjoy it,"_ another part (the whore) whimpered as Xigbar's teeth scored what was exposed of his collarbone. Yes, shut up and enjoy it…Demyx reached up and threaded his shaking fingers through his hair, inhaling the new scent his lover had acquired, coffee, aftershave and chalk. It was erotic and intoxicating, he grew rock hard in an instant.

"See, I told you," Xigbar whispered as he tugged off Demyx's shirt. His lips blazed their way down his throat and the center of his chest and nibble teasingly at his navel before he felt his pants open and his member freed.

"Uh, UM!" Demyx tried to say something, anything, but the pleasure far outweighed any vocal resistance and his body had decided early on to ignore his brain and melt into the embrace of the man they recognized. He was so hot…it was as if an uncontrollable fever racked his body refusing to give him peace.

"Demyx…" Xigbar whispered as his mouth prepared to descend upon the bucking appendage in his hand.

And that's when the door slammed open and Sora stumbled into the room. "HOLY CRAP! SORRY!" he shouted as he scrambled back out again. Xigbar was so stunned he hardly moved when Demyx, red as a beet, jumped to his feet, fastened his pants, grabbed his shirt and bolted.

"Sorry see ya later!" he shouted behind his back as he dashed out into the hallway, missed careening into Sora by inches and then tossed the younger boy his bag as they ran down the hallway, Demyx yanking on his shirt as they went. As they exited the building, turned a corner and collapsed into the grass he could hardly form a coherent thought.

"What was that?!" Sora shouted at him, more in shock than anger.

"I don't know!! I walked in and he like…seduced me!" Demyx immediately defended himself.

"Well I mean, Toby says he's supposed to be your boyfriend!" Sora panted as he slumped against the wall.

"Who the hell is Toby?" Demyx demanded.

"I don't know! Some guy! I mean he told me that you guys grew up together…I have no idea what's going on here. It's like you existed in this place before you came! I don't know!" Sora groaned. "I'm so confused!" he whined.

"It's a worm hole," Riku's voice snapped from the right. Both boys snapped their heads up and to the right to see him approaching them with a scowl. "Whatever he's involved in Sora, it's dangerous, we're going home right now!" Riku commanded as he grabbed Sora's arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Sora shoved Riku away. The other boy looked quite surprised.

"Sora, let's go!" he attempted again, taking a step towards him. Sora of course, took a step back and lowered Riku such a glare that even Demyx shivered in spite of himself.

"I'm staying with Demyx." Sora argued.

"No you're not, you're coming back with me and that's it, don't argue!" Riku shouted back.

"NO! Stop bossing me around you asshole, I don't have to do what you say!" Sora shot back. Demyx was beginning to feel uncomfortable, it reminded him of the fight he'd had with Xigbar before he left. Tears welled into his eyes as the memory, unbidden and unwanted crashed upon him as a wave swallows the shore.

"_Demyx I don't want you to go!" Xigbar had shouted. "This kid's tough, he's already killed a bunch of us off, I don't want to see you go too!"_

"_Leave me alone Xigbar I can do it! I'm strong enough, I'll get Sora and we'll have Roxas back and then Xemnas can just…I don't know, recruit new members…" Demyx gave a half-hearted shrug, hating the heartless way he had sounded just then, he missed his fallen comrades. _

_Xigbar grabbed him. "You're not going and that's final!" _

"_Like hell! I'll show you, just you watch!" And with that Demyx yanked himself free and ran into the portal that took him to Radiant Garden._

Demyx snapped back to attention when Sora reached out and punched Riku. He was stunned that Sora would actually come to blows with his friend like that, but Riku must have said something particularly hurtful since Sora looked close to crying. "Stop treating me like a kid! I'm a year younger than you not five!" Sora shouted at him, chest heaving with emotion.

"FINE! If you want to die for some Nobody then be my guest!" Riku shouted, needing to have the last word in everything and with that, he turned sharply on his heels and walked away. Sora and Demyx watched him go and the Melodious Nocturne turned to Sora as he plopped onto his bum and furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm not his cheap fuck and I won't let him yank me around anymore!" he whimpered as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Demyx had never seen Sora cry, so it was very awkward for him since he didn't know how to handle the situation. He crept forward till he sat next to Sora and gingerly put his arm around him, pulling him to the side and giving him a hug as it were. Sora proceeded to then bury his face into Demyx's shoulder and sobbed his little heart out.

Demyx, always unawares was oblivious to the two sets of eyes currently locked on him, one set gold, and another, the most curious shade of aqua blue.

-----

That night Demyx and Sora managed to get a room at the famous Blackbeard Inn on an island not far from the college. The ladies that ran the place didn't seem to mind that Sora and Demyx didn't have any money and told them that it would be a good deed to let them stay for a few nights. They were given the key to cozy little room with a large bed that overlooked the ocean. Demyx immediately went to the window and opened it, letting the sea breeze waft in.

"It smells different than the Destiny Islands…" Sora said quietly as he went to stand next to Demyx. "It feels different too…" he looked out on the jagged rocks and the black ocean and inhaled the difference as if taking a plunge for the first time. His eyes were still red from all the crying he did earlier that day and Demyx was still at a loss as to what to do about it. He was also wrestling with the fact that in this world at least, Xigbar was his boyfriend, but Zezzy said that he'd only shown up a few weeks ago and Demyx had always been here.

As Sora climbed into bed Demyx fished out his notebook from school and poured over the notes that were written in his handwriting. How could he be here, but in the Darkness and Port Royal and Traverse Town? Riku had said something about a wormhole, and honestly Demyx had no idea what the hell a wormhole was, he'd have to ask Zezzy about it tomorrow. He yawned and looked down at the schedule that Sora had given him, it looked like he only had one class tomorrow and that was later in the day, he could finally sleep in!

He kicked off his shoes and socks and stretched out next to Sora under the covers, his companion's snores were calming in a way, if not utterly annoying in another. As he hugged his pillow tightly, utter exhaustion swamped him, tomorrow would be better, tomorrow he'd get to the bottom of this.

**CHAPTER NINE**

The next morning, Demyx was awarded the pleasure of waking up slowly, he was warm and crushed against another body, he always felt he slept better next to Xigbar than when he slept alone. His arms were already tightly around the other occupant of the bed and as his eyes slowly creaked open he was met, not by the graying mass of his lovers hair, but the healthy brunette head of Sora who was fast asleep, curled nice as you please against Demyx. His brain went out of order for a moment, how the hell did he end up here?! He yanked his arms back and fell out of the large bed with a thump and "OMPH!" smacking his head against the polished wood floor.

"Just friends hm?" Zexion's voice taunted from above him. Demyx looked up to see Zexion towering over him, arms crossed and a very evil smirk upon his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Demyx demanded as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Long enough to see that you two were quite comfortable," Zexion continued to tease. Demyx was a little thrown off; he had never known Zezzy to be much of a teaser, or to have a sense of humor for no reason at all. Normally someone had to be in pain to extract a laugh from Zezzy. He dusted himself off and turned back to see Sora waking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I actually came to get you, we have to talk." Zexion continued. "I saw Riku yesterday, however he did not see me and judging by the mood he was in and the bruise on his jaw I think that was a good thing."

"He came to take Sora away." Demyx informed him as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it stand up once more.

"Sora probably should have gone, now that he's with you, if he keeps following you, he's going to be affected by this thing as well. Riku was able to get here via the Gummi Ship, however you two fell through the darkness as I'm sure Xigbar did as well, only with implanted false memories and a history."

"Do you think Namine is behind this?" Demyx asked in a horrified whisper. Zexion shook his head.

"I doubt it, whoever is doing this seems to want to keep Xigbar from remembering something, or someone, or keep you two apart for whatever reason. The best way to explain it is this," and with that Zexion reached into his back pocket and unfolded a thick piece of paper into a large diagram. "This is World A, let's say that it's Traverse Town, this is World B right here, Godolphin. Well normal people would travel through a Gummi ship like this…" here he indicated a dashed line connecting the two worlds. "You traveled like this…" now he indicated a squiggly line connecting the two worlds. "You didn't travel TO this world, you traveled INTO this world, it's like how we used the shadow portals. However the way that you travel you're somehow disturbing the natural space-time continuum of this universe." Zexion paused to take a breath and looked at Demyx to field any questions.

He expected his former comrade to be quite confused but Demyx was examining his crude diagram with an interest that was saturated with intelligence. There were no blank stares or confused gestures, his finger idly traced the different lines as his lips silently formed the words: "to" and "into".

"So someone is messing with me." He finally stated, his voice hard with irritation. Someone either doesn't want Xigbar and I together, or someone just wants to fuck with me, either way, it's pissing me off. I didn't spend a near eternity in darkness wishing for a second chance to get yanked around by someone else's whims. How do I stop this?" he demanded looking at the other Nobody.

"I don't know, I don't know who's causing it or why, you said that every time Xigbar remembered you, you got pulled into another world. Apparently Xigbar's memories control this strange mode of transportation," Zexion theorized.

"What are you two talking about?" Sora finally asked after a lengthy yawn from the bed.

"Space-time continuums," Demyx interjected before Zezzy could launch into a lengthy discussion about their past conversation.

"Oh…whazzat?" Sora yawned again as he fell back into the fluffy bed and curled up again. Before Demyx could answer once more, Sora was asleep.

"Some 'Savior of the Universe'," Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Hey he's still a kid you know, we are too," Demyx though prudent to remind him. Zexion suddenly stopped and peered at Demyx. Of all the curious things to say, he was right in a sense, Zexion and Demyx had been about the same age in the Organization, though he was his superior. Now they found themselves only about 20 years of age…Zexion stopped thinking too much about it, Demyx always had that way about him, he just said random things and sometimes they made sense.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Xigbar like…he…jumped me in his office!" He told Zexion. Demyx frowned as Zezzy began to chuckle.

"I know, I didn't tell you, revenge is sweet…we'd better get to class, leave the kid," he jerked his thumb at the still sleeping Sora and started walking away. Demyx quickly scribbled a note to Sora and followed.

-----

Class that day was conducted in a crowded lecture hall in another building on campus. Zexion sat next to Lexaeus and Demyx next to him. It was quite an odd sight really; at least it would have been if anyone had known what they were exactly. Three former Nobodies in one place…sitting next to each other, Demyx chuckled.

"Demyx, heads up, it's your stalker!" Zexion hissed as a stalk of books dropped onto the table to the right of him. He jumped in surprise and turned to see a man with long black hair towering over him with a smirk.

"Back off Pheo, this seat's taken!" snapped a voice to his left. Demyx turned to see a very pretty boy glaring down this muscular man.

"And why should I do that Toby?" Pheo deep voice asked smoothly as his smirk hardly wavered. Demyx began to panic, it was Morpheus, the voice was the same, the appearance was the same…everything was the same!!! He turned again towards the boy with a pleading look that clearly said: "Save me bitch!" Toby gallantly rose to the challenge. Without so much as a "how do you do" he stepped right up to Morpheus and slid his books down the row and set his own in their place. He tossed his brown locks and grinned.

"Why Pheo? Because I said so," Toby snapped as he sat down. Morpheus was livid with anger but the moment he tried to say something the professor entered and he found himself skulking away with his books, however the looks he tossed Toby were full of the promise of retribution. Toby however, wasn't letting it affect him as he turned to Demyx. "You totally owe me now Demyx, sign up for the Talent show," and with that he shoved a clipboard at him and waited for him to sign. Demyx however, hesitated to sign the list, he was too distracted by the aqua blue eyes staring at him. They were the same color as his and suddenly Toby seemed to notice it too.

"When did you get contacts? Liked my eyes better didja?? Well that's alright I suppose, hurry up and sign!" he prompted. Demyx, like a sleepwalker signed his name and then looked at the next line. "What's my talent?" he asked.

"Singing and playing the guitar here let me do it!" Toby wrenched the clipboard away from him and scribbled the rest of the information down. At this point neither of the two were paying attention to the teacher.

"So I heard you ran out on Professor Braig yesterday?" Toby asked in a confidential whisper.

"How do you know about that?" Demyx asked with a beet red face.

"Dude, I'm your best friend I know everything!" Toby shrugged. "I met Sora yesterday, when did you meet him? He's way to young to be in college," Toby continued.

"Oh him…uh…we met at a club…through a mutual friend, I've been meaning to introduce you guys forever but I always forget…" He fibbed. Toby looked at him critically for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, sounds like something you'd do," was all he said before turning and looking at the teacher. "Oh by the way, Braig wants to see you in his office after class today. Something about your honors project, don't forget!" he warned.

"Oh…alright…" Demyx then turned to Zexion and nudged him. "I have to see Xigbar after class today in his office, then I'll come find you guys, I have something important to tell you," he informed the other nobodies.

"Where do you want to meet?" Lexaeus asked.

"The Inn, you can keep Sora company," Demyx said brightly as he turned back and paid attention to the pretty female professor for the rest of the class period. As he got up to leave he looked down at Toby with the strange sensation that he had met him before and that he really should be a girl, but he supposed that Toby was a little more flamboyant that most of the other homosexual's he'd seen, since all the other homosexuals he knew wore black capes and gloves most of the time.

"I'll see you tonight at the talent show!" Toby said as he dashed to the opposite direction, the same way Morpheus had gone, Demyx suddenly wondered if there was more to that relationship than Toby was letting on, but why he thought that, he didn't quite know, unless it was his automatic thought process kicking in. With a shake of his head he exited the classroom and walked down the crowded hallway towards Xigbar's office and knocked quietly before slowly opening the door.

"Demyx just get in here," his deep voice was laced with irritation and raised an immediate red flag. Demyx shut the door and slowly made his way to the couch before sitting down. "Did I tell you to sit?" he practically growled, Demyx instantly jumped to his feet and dropped his bag in the process.

"NO! Um...sorry?" he said nervously playing with his hands.

"Who was that boy yesterday?" Xigbar asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Boy…you mean Sora??" Demyx asked suddenly. Had he seen him and Sora after they had run out of his office together?

"You know Demyx, if you don't want to do this anymore, I understand, you don't need to go to all these lengths," he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Lately it seems as if you're not interested anymore…" he shrugged fatalistically. "Sure I understand, I'm not a young man but I thought for sure I could keep up with you, active as you are. Though I never thought that you'd go for someone that young…"

"Sora's not my boyfriend!" Demyx suddenly found himself shouting. "He's just my friend alright? Why does everyone have a problem with that? You and Zexion and Lexaeus and Sora's stupid boyfriend Riku! Yeah I love him but it's different than the way I feel about you, I mean hell, I've been through two worlds already trying to get you back!" he blurted out. Xigbar looked up and cocked a graying eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Does it matter? We're here now right! That's all that matters to me! I want to be with you, I don't care where, when or how! If this is where we end up that's fine!" Demyx was now standing in front of Xigbar's desk and leaning over it to get his point across. Though Demyx desperately wanted Xigbar to remember him perhaps it was a sign of his continuing good luck! Just before Marluxia had killed him in Traverse Town Xigbar had started remembering him, and now they were lovers in this world! One step closer, as long as Demyx was around Xigbar he was sure to remember him eventually!

"Lock the door," Xigbar ordered as he looked back down at his paperwork. Demyx didn't know the proper response to that order other than to follow it. He turned and locked the door with unexpected speed and agility since yesterday he had fumbled with all the knobs in this stupid place. "Come here," he motioned for Demyx to stand in front of him and he could only imagine what was in store for him, however his thoughts were not optimistic.

Xigbar stood to his feet and looked down at him, his hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. "So you love me?" he asked in all seriousness.

"More than I could ever possibly tell you in my lifetime," Demyx responded with such conviction he even surprised himself.

"You should move in with me then, and no more hiding, you can transfer to another history class and your grades speak for themselves so no one can accuse either of us of cheating, though it will be tough for awhile." Xigbar informed him.

"It was tough before…I don't care," Demyx said as he shamelessly threw his arms around Xigbar and kissed him. The older man immediately responded by kissing him back and grabbing him around the waist to set him on the desk. Before he knew it his shirt was lying somewhere about the room while Xigbar's mouth scorched a long slow path around his neck and collarbone.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday," he remarked as his rough hands caressed Demyx's smooth skin.

"I had a rough night last night," Demyx answered with a groan as his head leaned on Xigbar's shoulder.

"Missed me did you?" he chuckled as his hands quickly divested what was left of Demyx's clothing. Demyx reached out and after tugging off the man's tie unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He pulled him close between his legs and kissed down his chest every time he uncovered the other's skin. Xigbar's large hands kneaded his shoulders and the look he gave him (if Demyx had been looking) was so satisfied and peaceful it probably would have scared the boy. He finished unbuttoning it and as he slipped it off his lover's shoulders he kissed him again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…." Demyx chanted over and over as Xigbar knelt before him and continued where they had left off yesterday. "AH!!" Demyx's voice strangled in his throat, the hot pleasure of Xigbar's mouth driving him mad with desire, He couldn't even form coherent words as his hands twisted and tugged gently on his hair, encouraging him further. "AH!! No…no stop, I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum!" he moaned.

"Then cum…" Xigbar suggested with a particularly rough tug on the other's member. Demyx spilled right then, the rough texture of his lover's hands being his final undoing. Xigbar stood and rubbed some of his lover's essence in and around the tight hole he planned on knowing intimately in a moment. "I love you too Demyx, more than you possibly know…" he murmured as he hitched him up and finally started to penetrate him. Demyx's cries and moans were muffled against Xigbar's shoulder as his fingers dug into his back, leaving bruises and red rivulets where his nails scratched at him.

"Braig…Braig!!" Demyx moaned over and over, how he remembered that this was his lover's new name he would never ever know but that was alright because deep down, despite it all, this was still his Xigbar and they were finally together again.

-----

Afterwards as the two reclined half clothed on the couch Demyx nibbled on Xigbar's neck as the other man squeezed his rump possessively. "Toby told me that you were going to play in the Talent Show, did you sign up?" he asked lazily.

"How do you know about that?" Demyx demanded with a pout. He had begun to notice in the last hour that he was able to remember things that his other self had known while here in Godolphin. It was nice to be able to remember conversations with Toby and Zexion.

"Silly, Toby's the one that got us together in the first place; of course he knows everything that goes on between us!" Xigbar laughed before kissing Demyx on the forehead.

"Yeah I guess I'll play, it's tonight right? I'll invite Sora so you can finally meet him," he said brightly.

"Sounds like a plan kiddo, now get off and get dressed I have one more class to teach before the day is done, go get ready for the talent show and I'll see you tonight!" he ordered with one final kiss and spank as Demyx got dressed again. "And remember, you're moving in with me this weekend, no excuses!" he ordered as the younger man prepared to leave.

"I won't forget!" Demyx shouted happily as he pulled open the door and ran down the hall. He couldn't wait to tell Sora about his great day! But as Demyx ran down the hall towards his brighter future another figure was looking forward to taking it all away again.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sora's day had been tough, he'd woken up about three hours after Demyx had left and barely had time to properly panic before he found his friend's note. With a sigh, Sora went ahead and took a shower and got some food from the nice ladies in the kitchen before he sat himself down and happily ate away at the pot pie in his hands. He had been having the strangest dream for most of last night and this morning.

He was Roxas again and Axel was there, saying all sorts of mushy, emotional things that made Sora blush just thinking about it. It had seemed so very real but he couldn't figure out why. He had finally just chalked it up to his fight with Riku yesterday, stupid Riku. His mood turned sour as he contemplated just how much pain he planned to inflict on the other boy. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Zexion and Lexaeus approaching him till they were sitting across from him at the table.

"What are you two doing here?" he squeaked, not sure how to handle this situation. While he was sure they were treating him one way when Demyx was around he didn't know if it would change the moment he was alone.

"Relax, we're waiting for Demyx, he had a meeting with Braig after class, he should be here soon." Zexion informed him as he waved over the elderly waitress and ordered water for him and Lexaeus. "So, what have you been up to all day?" he asked more to dispel the awkward silence between them rather than create meaningful conversation.

"Um, sleeping, I had a dream about being Roxas again, and Axel was there," Sora shrugged. He didn't notice the intent gaze that Zexion suddenly fixed him with, but he did notice that Demyx was quickly approaching them. "Wow that was fast; I thought if he was with Braig he'd be longer!"

"Well Lex and I took our sweet time in getting here, so I'm not that surprised that he's here now, he looks happy," Zexion smirked as he watched Demyx wave at them through the window before vanishing into the building.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what happened to me!" he practically oozed self satisfaction.

"Looks to me like you were shagged rotten," Zexion smirked. Demyx turned bright red and while Sora was sure he'd fight back he just gave them a dazzling smile and sat next to Sora.

"I'm moving in with Xigbar, I mean…Braig over the weekend!" he announced. "It's really exciting; I can't wait to get all my stuff together. I wonder what Toby's gonna say when I meet up with him…"

Sora was beginning to feel as if Demyx was becoming someone different again. His eyes weren't as blue as they had been before; in fact, the looked a little grey, Zexion seemed to notice this too and shot Sora an equally questioning look. Demyx however, was going on and on and on about how wonderful life was going to be now that he and Braig were going to be living together. "Oh! I should go home and get my guitar for the talent show, I'll see you all at the school!" he announced as he dashed out the door again.

"That was certainly odd…" Lexaeus grunted. "His eyes are changing color…"

"What's the significance of that?" Sora asked, finally wrenching himself out of his own personal thoughts.

"Before Demyx remembered who we were his eyes were grey, then when you showed up, they were aqua blue, the color that you're used to, they're turning grey again…" Zexion explained moodily. "I don't know what's happening here, I don't want to get involved but…I feel like I have to because…" he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"He's your friend!" Sora finished for him, "It's only natural to be worried about your friends…I'm gonna go to the college, I don't know, I just have this feeling that something's going on there, I'll see you later!" Sora called as he too exited the building. Zexion looked after Sora and turned to Lexaeus.

"Do you really think he can help him?"

"He's the Keyblade Master, I'm fairly certain he's the most qualified for the job," Lex reminded him in his deep, rumbling voice. "Even if we never see this Demyx again, at least we'll have our Demyx back…we'll just have to find him again." He smiled, kissing the top of his lover's head.

"Well, as long as I don't loose you too…" he sighed. Lexaeus only chuckled.

-----

As Sora got to the college he became increasingly aware that something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure if he was being merely paranoid or if there was something amiss with this sleepy little town. He followed his feelings and found himself wandering alone down the dark hallways of Godolphin College till he turned a corner and scooted back again. There, near the doorway at the end of the hall was a couple pressed against a wall. Sora felt guilty for stumbling upon them, but this was where the uneasy feelings felt the strongest.

"Now Toby…be a good boy and get rid of Demyx or I'll take away this pretty new heart I gave you," a low voice growled.

"But…Morpheus!! He's already forgetting again…I mean, the more time he spends with Braig the less he remembers!" Toby tried to argue.

"That's the point, Demyx will forget everything about Xigbar and then we'll drop him into another world. He'll be so lost and confused he'll immediately accept my offer to join the organization again and then I can capture Xigbar's heart as well in a different world. As long as that stupid boy keeps trying to restore Xigbar's memories, they'll keep ending up in the same world!" the voice that belonged to Morpheus snapped. "This is for the good of the organization, don't end up like that twit Marluxia…" he warned as his voice faded away.

Sora peeked around the corner to see that Toby and Morpheus were gone. He covered his mouth and slid down to the ground trying to hide his own voice. This place was a trap! He had to warn Demyx…if Demyx lost his memories of Xigbar and the Organization (which Sora never thought would be a bad thing) then he'd be vulnerable of being inducted into the organization again (which Sora definitely knew was a bad thing).

He scrambled to his feet and ran down the hallway till he found himself outside again. What was he going to do? He had to find Demyx, but the talent show was in a few hours and even then he didn't know how he was going to get his attention once he found him, or explain this weird turn of events.

"How much did you hear?" Toby's voice was hard and cold beside him. Sora jerked as if he'd been slapped to confront the older boy with a frightened stare.

"Everything…what are you going to do to Demyx?" Sora demanded.

"Keep him away from you!" Toby snapped, but even as he said it Sora was aware that his conviction was lacking. "You stay out of my way or you might find yourself in a place you don't wanna be!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Sora prepared for a fight when Deymx's voice could be heard among the din.

"Oi! Toby!!" he ran up to his friend and clamped him on the shoulder. "I'm moving in with Braig this weekend; you totally have to help me move my stuff!" he smiled as he turned to look at Sora. "Hey who's your new friend?" he laughed sticking out his hand to Sora.

"Uh…he's no one!" Toby grabbed Demyx's arm and dragged him inside the school before Sora could object. This was bad…this was very, very, VERY bad.

-----

A few hours later Demyx stood in the back of the stage with his guitar in one hand and the other clutching Briag's hand. He was so happy, they were finally moving in together! After two years of dating and taking sex when and where they could during breaks and weekends, they were taking a huge step! However…in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel like this was slightly off. Ever since the hour they had spent in his office he'd been feeling more and more like something was off here. Toby was acting really odd around him lately and every time that he tried to ask him about it, he would run off and do something else.

Finally it was his turn to go on stage and with a quick kiss to Braig he ran out on stage and waved to the screaming fans. His eyes scanned the crowd till they located the brunette boy from earlier who was standing in the back with Zexion and Lexaeus, weird, that kid knew everyone…didn't he know him too?

"And give it up for campus favorite Demyx Stark!" Toby shouted from his mike off stage as Demyx waved again and set his guitar up. Strange, this felt familiar in a wholly different way than he'd been playing it all his life, he just felt that it should be bigger. He had many songs that he could play, many that he'd been planning to play, but a song that was wholly different spilled from his fingertips as the chords ripped through the guitar like it was possessed, and then…he sang.

His lyrics were punctuated by the soulful rhythm of his guitar and everyone seemed stunned to silence for the first part of the song but by the second verse they were screaming louder than ever.

"Did you know he could play like that?" Sora demanded of Zexion as the Cloaked Schemer stared dumbly at Demyx on the stage. Johnny B. Goode had just been one of those songs that Demyx just seemed to know.

"I only ever heard him play that song once…we had just gotten back from a failed mission to acquire Experiment 626 from Hawaii…Demyx found that song on a record there. He played it for days in his room till he got the chords right…" Zexion shook his head. "I wonder why he'd be playing it…" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe part of him remembers…quick!" Sora dashed into the crowd and wrestled his way towards the stage.

"Lex?" Zexion looked towards his partner and blushed as he took his hand and led him after Sora.

Demyx meanwhile was bowing to all the cheering and so excited to be receiving all the attention. Suddenly the boy from earlier jumped onto the stage, shouting and clapping. "Way to go Demyx!" he said as he slapped him on the back.

"Uh….well…thanks! Um, who are you again?" he asked with a goofy grin. The student body laughed around Sora but the younger boy was not deterred.

"Oh man don't you remember? I'm Sora, we've been friends forever!" he exaggerated.

"Alright that's enough!" Toby shouted as he ran onto the stage. "Get off now!"

"I don't think so you stupid freak!" Sora shouted, for lack of a better name to call Toby. "I don't take orders from heartless nobodies!"

"I have a heart!" Toby immediately protested without hesitation.

"Then don't do this to Demyx! He's your friend right?"

"Uh guys…look, I'm just gonna leave…"

"NO! Demyx you can't just leave you have to remember what you're doing here!" Sora grabbed his hand.

"What do you mean? I'm going to talk to Braig! Let me go!" Demyx shouted at Sora.

"His name's not Braig his name is Xigbar!" later, as Sora reviewed this situation he would remember how very strange this particular argument/conversation was, and he would laugh quite long and loud about it. As of right now however, he was quite serious in his endeavor to make Demyx remember. "You're the Melodious Nocturne, you control water!! IT'S A TRAP!" Sora finally shouted as Toby grabbed him and pulled him away and threw him on the ground.

"Demyx ignore him, he's crazy!" Toby shouted as Sora struggled in his grip.

"Demyx! It's not a trick!" Zexion shouted as he and Lexaeus took the stage.

"What the hell is this? Just go away!!" Toby's pleas were laced with desperation and something else…something deeper.

"ENOUGH!" Morpheus's voice boomed from behind them. As the assemblage looked up they discovered that they were shrouded in darkness, save for small pockets of light that dimly illuminated the room. "This is not a joke! YOU!" he pointed to Toby who was trying to scramble away and dragged Sora to his feet. "You had one job Toby…keep this little shit away from Demyx and you failed…" his voice was laced with a deceptive sweetness.

"You can't blame me Morpheus!" Toby choked out, tears streaming down his face.

"Remember what I told you…" He reached out and grabbed Toby.

"No…please…Morpheus…this is my heart! I promised…to protect it!!" he choked out.

The scene was chaos, Toby was crying, Braig was no where in sight, some crazy kid named Sora was screaming at him about something and it appeared that Zezzy and Lex (who barely spoke to him anyway) had lost their minds. His eyes darted towards Morpheus and Toby…something was…familiar about this…but it was all wrong! The setting, the time…the characters…

"BIG BROTHER HELP!" it wasn't Toby's voice that screamed for assistance it was a girl's voice, she was scared…who was she? "NO!!! I don't want to go! Big Brother!! Get up and fight HELP ME!" her screams tore into his mind. He opened his eyes to see a sepia tinted world, trees, shrubs and rocks surrounded him, as well as a gaping black hole. There stood a faceless man and an indiscernible female figure. "Big brother please…I'm scared!" she sobbed. He couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Don't worry little princess, your big brother is going to be just fine," and the world went black once more.

"MORPHEUS!" Demyx shouted at the figure now standing over the fallen form of Toby, holding a shining heart. "What…what did you do?" he gasped.

"I took his heart; do you want to give it back to him? It won't do you any good," his foot tapped the disintegrating boy. "He was just a useless vessel; I want the person this heart belonged to, but it keeps eluding me…" he watched as the heart vanished. "Maybe it will lead me to her this time…?" he shrugged.

"Her…you mean?"

"Your sister." Was the answer.

"DEMYX!" Sora was screaming at him, running towards him. He caught him mid leap, tightening his grip on him and looking to see that Morpheus was gone. "It was a trap! I don't know where Zex and Lex went!" Sora shouted as the wind began to whirl around him.

"SORA! What are we doing here?" Demyx shouted.

"Think! Why are we here?" Sora didn't want to tell him, he had to remember himself, had to remember himself so they could all escape this crazy world.

"XIGBAR!?"

Then the darkness swallowed them both.


	4. Chapters 11 to 13

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Before he knew what was going on Demyx's back hit icy waters and air exploded from his lungs. His grip loosened on Sora as he struggled in this new and terrifying environment. His legs weren't working properly and when he looked down to see why; he saw that indeed, he no longer had legs. Sora however…still did and was steadily sinking to the bottom. With a quick flick of his tail Demyx dove after Sora and caught him, hauling him up towards the surface. As their heads broke the surface Demyx panicked to discover that Sora was not breathing.

"Sora!!" He shook him sluggishly before grabbing his face and pressing their lips together, desperately trying to revive him. He held the other's mouth open and performed an odd sort of upright CPR, his tail spastically twitching beneath them to keep them upright above the water.

"Over there!" voices were shouting in the distance and as Demyx looked over he spied a large boat rowing towards them. He flailed a frantic arm, the other supporting Sora as he went back to inserting air into his lungs.

"Please! Let him live, I'd give anything for him to live!" Demyx prayed desperately to whomever might be listening to his innermost thoughts and desires. Sora coughed once, water spilling from his mouth before taking a deep gasping breath. He clung to Demyx, coughing and retching, clearing his lungs of debris and filling them with air. By the time the boat got to them he was able to talk, though his voice rasped.

"C'mere boy!" Demyx was startled to hear Xigbar so soon; somehow he had not expected this crazy adventure to become slightly cliché. Xigbar's hand grabbed Sora by the collar and hauled him into the boat.

"Demyx!" his name rasped as their hands remained clutched together.

"We'll get him too boyo, gentlemen, you know what to do…" with a flick of his hair Xigbar turned to tend to Sora and to Demyx's increasing horror he watched as a heavy net was dropped upon him (since he had not the quick common sense to swim away) and with a shockingly mute shout of anger, was tied to the end of the boat and clubbed over the head. It really was getting old…all this darkness.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sora shouted as Demyx slumped unconscious in the net. "He's my friend!" he protested though his voice barely cleared a whisper.

"What are you saying boyo? The Merfolk are notorious for dragging us sailors to our death, he would have surely killed you as well. No matter, I have him now and I know exactly what to do with him," Xigbar's smile was cruel, his voice hard. Sora struggled to stay awake and make sure that Demyx stayed safe, but all of the near drowning was catching up to him and before he could stop himself, he quite blacked out.

-----

Demyx woke up with a raging headache.

With an internal groan he opened his eyes and found himself staring into a lavish office. He also discovered that he still had a tail.

"_So I'm a merman?"_ he thought with a sigh as he swam towards the office and hit a glass wall. _"HEY!"_ he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His voice was gone. A sinking sensation hit the bottom of his stomach, he couldn't talk, how was he supposed to communicate with the outside world? Where the hell was Sora?

As he continued to stare into the lavish office filled with dark woods and walls stuffed with books he wasn't at all surprised to see Xigbar walk into the room. He was gorgeously dressed, tight black pants, crisp white shirt, buttoned to his neck with a ruffled collar and a matching black coat with shiny gold buttons. The buttons of course were the first thing Demyx had really noticed, and while everything else had been secondary, he couldn't suppress the dreamy sigh that escaped him.

His hands and face were pressed close to the glass and as Xigbar walked to his desk, Demyx followed him. He knocked on the glass and frowned as Xigbar clearly ignored him. Demyx proceeded to pound on said glass, silently screaming obscenities while he swam angrily back and forth in the tank.

The tank by the by was rather large in comparison the other tanks Xigbar had meant to put him in. This tank spanned one whole wall of his office, one side glass and the other, the window looking out onto the ocean. The base of the tank was a little more than twenty feet wide and about 50 feet long. A thick layer of sand covered the bottom of the tank wherein kelp, coral and other undersea plants flourished. A small castle stood on one side, towards the far corner and as Demyx explored inside it he found it to be hollow and it held a single chaise bed polished from smooth rock. Well how's about that? No blanket or pillow? However he did notice that he wasn't cold at all in the water…with a flick of his tail he turned and darted out of the castle and back into the sunlight. Xigar was still ignoring him.

This was impossible! He could not speak, the man of his uttermost desires was sitting only ten feet away ignoring him and he had no idea where Sora was. Scratch that, for at that moment Sora burst through the door, dressed much like Xigbar, though his pants were a butter cream color and his jacket was navy blue.

"_Sora!!"_ He mouthed the words as excitement lit up his face. With a deft flick he was again pressed against the glass, his hands resting near Sora's.

"Demyx! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Sora babbled. Demyx gave a half-hearted shrug, but continued to smile. "What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" Sora demanded. Demyx's shoulders dropped and he pointed to his throat and shook his head. "You…can't talk?" Sora asked. Demyx nodded. "How could you have lost your voice?! You were singing just a moment before!"

"That's how they do it, they lure you in with their voices and then drown you," Xigbar said as he stood to his feet and strolled over to the tank.

"No! Demyx is different, he wouldn't do that!" Sora protested. He really shouldn't be arguing with his host, just last night he'd been treated like a prince and in fact had been told that he had the run of the castle till Xigbar figured out what to do with him. But still, Demyx didn't deserve to be treated this way, trapped in a cage, even if it was a big one. "Demy…" he sighed. "I'll get you a guitar or something…" he promised as Xigbar took his arm gently and led him away.

"Now listen to me Sora, you have the run of the castle, but stay out of my office," and without another word Xigbar straightened his spine and slammed the heavy double doors in Sora's face. Drat.

Demyx flicked his tail angrily as Xigbar approached him. "You listen to me, I have quite a few buyers waiting to get a good look at you, and it was quite good luck that you lost your voice, though I might have had to result to excessive means…you don't think you are the first merperson to float in this cage do you? Let's just hope that you last longer than the others…" With a cruel smirk Xigbar turned and walked away ignoring Demyx's futile shouts and the thuds on the glass.

He tired himself out and floated down towards the bottom, resting his scaled bottom against a rock. This wasn't happening, he didn't care at all…he was totally different than the Xigbar he'd seen in the last world and _speaking_ of the last world, what the hell had happened?

He remembered finally getting shagged by Xigbar and then things got a tad fuzzy, it wasn't until Morpheus pulled out Toby's heart that he'd remembered Sora. Toby…how odd that he remembered him. He looked strikingly familiar and Morpheus said that his heart had belonged to his sister. With a mute groan he put his aching head into his hands. What the hell was going on here? Zezzy said that someone was screwing around with him, who was it? Was it Xemnas? Morpheus _obviously_ had something to do with it, what exactly he had no idea.

He blankly watched as Xigbar completed his task and left the room without so much as a backwards glance. As the door shut behind him Demyx turned and slowly swam towards the window, at least he had a view, as he pressed his face against the double paned glass he couldn't help but feel that there was something he could to remind Xigbar of who he was…voice or no voice.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It had been three weeks since Demyx had come to live in this infernal tank, and he had nothing and no one to talk to because one: Xigbar ignored him at any and all times, two: the person who would have spoken to him was currently banned from the room his tank was located in and oh yeah…I forgot to mention that three: HE HAD NO VOICE!

By some horrible twist of luck, fate had decided to royally fuck him over and he lost his voice. To top it off, his lover was threatening to sell him and the only time he even looked at him was when he was being fed, and by the by, raw fish was absolutely disgusting, Demyx demonstrated that to Xigbar several times before the ass finally got it right and brought him something cooked all the way through. Needless to say Xigbar had had a hell of a time mopping up all the water on his precious hardwood floor before the thing could warp.

So here he sat, once more, being ignored by Xigbar, wishing Sora were here and wondering just what in the hell was going on with his life. He'd had awhile to think it through and decided that someone, somewhere, was messing with him just for fun. He assumed it was Morpheus for now mainly because he was the one who seemed most likely to want to fuck up his life. However Demyx lacked a motive for his creepy stalker, even after Morpheus had said that he was after Demyx's sister.

Good lord to think that he even had a sister! He highly doubted that she remembered him, and even if they ever met again (which he also highly doubted) why was her heart so important? Well Morpheus had said that the heart would lead him somewhere; did that mean that Morpheus was looking for a world hidden from the others, or was he looking for a person? Who gave a ripe shit? All Demyx wanted was to live peacefully with Xigbar. He'd almost gotten his wish but then other forces conspired against him and now here he was, glaring at Xigbar and wishing, for the first time ever (that he could recall) that he could get out of this tank, walk straight to him and strangle him with his own ruffled collar.

With an agitated flick of his tail he took a few laps around the tank and then dashed into his "castle" and settled himself upon his bed. He sighed and twisted and floated to his back and threw an arm over his eyes. How utterly distressing this was!! His chest heaved with indignation, kept in a cage, ignored…threatened to be sold…forget love, he hated this Xigbar!

He sighed as loudly as he could before he heard the door to Xigbar's office open. It was unusual for that to happen so Demyx swam out of his castle again and pressed his face to the glass. He paled however as he saw who had entered the room.

"So good of you to come doctor, it's my understanding that you have placed the highest bid so far…" Xigbar was saying as Vexen approached the tank with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh not at all Xigbar, it's my pleasure to be here again, rumor has it you have an excellent specimen…" he chuckled as he neared Demyx in the tank. "My, my, my he is quite a looker. Have you put him with any of the others?" he inquired.

"No…you see my charge has a fascination with this one so I thought it best to keep him here where I can keep an eye on him." Xigbar explained.

"Your charge? Oh! You mean that charming young boy I saw in the front hall, when did you take him under your wing?" Vexen was asking as he absently placed his palm on the cool glass of the tank, Demyx eyed it with thinly veiled disgust.

"When I rescued him from this one, it's been about three weeks now." Xigbar commented as he jerked his thumb at Demyx and straightened his cuffs. "Sora seems quite taken with him; I believe it is because the merman has put some sort of spell on him."

"A spell? That would be quite intriguing! If I discover his magical properties, I will be quite famous. Most people are of the mindset that merfolk do not possess magical qualities at all. It will be quite an honor to find this out," Vexen smiled as his icy gaze slid back to Demyx. "Well I must be going, I just wanted to stop by and see this specimen that I have so eagerly bid upon, if you don't mind I think I would ask you to keep him away from others like himself, I think I will find my results better this way," he said as he turned to walk away.

Demyx, in his show of displeasure stuck out his tongue and flipped the bird at them. While Xigbar colored with rage, Vexen merely chuckled.

"My, this one has spirit, it will be quite fun to break him…don't you think Xigbar?" he asked.

"I would think so," was the given answer.

"_FUCK YOU!"_ Demyx mouthed so there would not be any doubt at all to the two men just how he felt about all this, then with a disrespectful flick of his tail Demyx shot back into his castle and "threw" himself down on the bed. Fucking Xigbar, fucking Vexen, think they could sell him off and break him so easily! He hated it here, he was starting to think that the darkness would be better than this, of course that thought immediately made his heart grow cold and he shook with fear. Just his luck…just his fucking luck.

-----

Later that day, after Xigbar had left, Demyx found himself swimming around the tank in a very depressed mood. He hated to admit it but he felt more anger and revulsion towards this Xigbar than he did at any other time. This man had no redeeming qualities to him at all. Was this what his lover was really like? He could remember Saix and Xaldin telling him repeatedly that Xigbar was really nothing more than an animal that was more feral than tame. Demyx hadn't scoffed at the idea but Xigbar had never given him a reason to find it a credible comment, till now.

As he swam idly by he caught sight of a boat in the harbor and turned his attention towards it. He wasn't surprised to see Xigbar at the head of the boat holding a harpoon, but he did find it interesting, when he'd been brought in they had clubbed him. Demyx also noticed Sora in the boat with him and the Keyblade Master looked slightly ill.

As Demyx continued to watch through the other side of his tank he saw a mermaid pop up a little bit away from the boat. She seemed to be signaling them, but her moves looked more towards the "leave me the hell alone" than the "come hither young sailor so I can eat your brains". However Xigbar hardly seemed to care as he apparently ordered his men forward. With a rising sense of horror Demyx suddenly realized what was about to happen. He pounded on the glass, shouted with a voice he didn't have, splashed water everywhere to try and draw someone's line of sight, but it was too late.

Xigbar lifted the harpoon and even though Sora, who at the last minute had realized what was going on, tried to stop him, he flung it full force at the mermaid and watched with grim satisfaction as it sank into her shoulder, drawing deep red blood. Demyx stopped moving, stopped breathing…stopped everything. Sora was shouting at Xigbar, reaching into the water and pulling up a small merchild. Xigbar merely shrugged and turned away. Sora cradled the child till one of the other sailors grabbed it and flung it back into the ocean. Shortly afterwards Sora had to be subdued before he leapt back in to save the child who was now clinging to its dead mother. The sharks would come…it would be over, this Demyx knew.

He sat there in a daze, unable to turn his eyes from the floating corpse, even as the boat turned around and headed back to land, he was crying and he didn't realize it till he reached up to wipe his blurry vision away. It was too much…too much this time, this Xigbar he could never love, he wouldn't even try. He hated him! Hated him with a fiery passion!

The doors to the library creaked open and shut as Xigbar entered the room. Demyx turned and rushed to the tank, glaring and pounding on the glass. Xigbar simply looked past him and grabbed a large decanter of brandy. Without one more look towards Demyx Xigbar began to drink, Demyx shot to the top of the tank and splashed water everywhere he could, but Xigbar did not move. Finally Demyx was out of breath and sank to the bottom of the tank once more, his hate filled eyes glaring accusingly at the man he once loved.

-----

For the last three weeks Sora had been living like a prince. Every morning he was bathed and fed by a myriad of pretty maids and could go anywhere he liked in the castle besides the basement and Xigbar's study. For lunch he ate in the kitchen and at dinner he ate at a grand table across from Xigbar who would idly indulge in some strange fascination with Sora and ask him about his day. When asking around the staff he had discovered that Xigbar had once had a lover that looked much like him but drowned in the ocean one night when he had pursued a mermaid too far to sea.

While Sora had mentally and quietly commented that it was obviously the lover's fault the staff had shrugged as if in agreement but said nothing more. Xigbar apparently was still holding a grudge as he made it his life's mission to eradicate and capture as many merfolk as possible.

Sora desperately wanted to talk to Demyx but every time he asked he was gently, but firmly told to stay away. However he was noticing lately that Xigbar was finding small excuses to touch him, a pat on the head here, a hand on the small of his back there…it was starting to creep him out. One night he could have sworn that someone was in his room but when he had jerked awake there had been no one, only the bright round moon was shining light through the floor length windows.

He had been passing the time reading and playing around with the dogs and horses in the yard but today Xigbar had asked him if he wanted to go sailing. Normally he would have refused but something about Xigbar that day seemed make him think that he needed to come, besides, he'd already seen Vexen walking around and had not wanted to face him by himself.

The ride in the boat and the ride back was a blur in his mind now, all he could think about was the mermaid, the blood and the child. Xigbar didn't care that he had killed her, didn't care that she'd had a child with her and had killed her in cold blood. Later one of the other sailors had told him that that mermaid was the one that apparently had killed his lover. It was inexcusable, it was disgusting, and it was murder. It only took Sora a moment to gather his wits before he ran straight to the study and slammed open the doors.

Xigbar jumped and dropped his second bottle of brandy, shattering it all over the floor, alcohol mixing with the water that pooled there. Was it Sora's imagination or did the man look slightly unstable? Demyx reacted immediately to Sora's presence and swam around with barely contained glee.

"Sora? I thought I told you to stay out of here!" Xigbar practically bellowed.

"NO! I want to see my friend, besides how was I supposed to know that he was alright? You tell me that he is every night I ask but today…today you-," Sora couldn't even say it, in fact he looked like he was going to be sick. "I needed to see for myself! You need to stop this Xigbar!"

"And who are you to tell me what's right and wrong? You don't know anything!" Xigbar grabbed Sora and slammed him against the desk. For a moment things were dizzy and Sora thought that he was going to feel the punishing blows of Xigbar's fist, not the punishing pressure of his mouth!

-----

Demyx was stunned.

Sora had come in, rage flying, insults on the tip of his tongue only to be slammed against the desk by a now drunk Xigbar and kissed into silence. Sora was struggling through it, his hands beat upon the older man's chest, he shouted and hollered at the top of his lungs as Xigbar ripped open his shirt and pressed his hot mouth against his chest. He shuddered and his cries faltered, Demyx understood only too well how Xigbar's kisses were able to do that. Xigbar's hands fumbled with Sora's trousers and he managed to get his hand in and rubbed possessively, Sora cried out with both fear and passion.

Demyx decided that he'd had quite enough and shot to the top of the tank and nearly threw himself out of it before he landed safely back in the water. He started making a ruckus and if possible, splashed more water onto the floor with violent tail thrashes and waving his arms around and trying to scream at the top of his lungs. Finally with a particularly powerful swing of his tail he drenched Xigbar and Sora and caused the older man to back away just enough for Sora to run away. Demyx hoisted himself over the top of the tank and glared at Xigbar.

"You think that's going to help him?" Xigbar snarled as he looked up at him. For a moment time seemed to slow, the pure, unadulterated hatred that radiated from Demyx gave him pause, he was hurt for some reason, but could not explain why. "IAN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. A man came running in and almost slipped in the water all over the floor.

"Uh…yes sir?" he stuttered.

"Send a missive to Dr. Vexen and tell him that he's won the bid he may come as early as he likes to pick up the fish, and bring someone to clean up this fucking mess!" he shouted at him before he turned on his shoes and stalked out of the room. Demyx's accusing eyes followed him from the room.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Vexen came that night with a large tank and Demyx was transferred. He'd put up one hell of a fight though, so bad to the point where they'd had to drain the tank to catch him. Once he was securely in the smaller tank Vexen wrote Xigbar a check and handed it over with a flourish. "Pleasure doing business with you," was all he said as he motioned for the cart to start moving. Demyx continued to glare at Xigbar though the cart rocked and swayed and threatened to toss him and the tank onto the bumpy road. He stared at his large mansion till there was nothing there, not even a speck of a building; he stared so hard that eventually he fell asleep, his eyes worn out and tired.

When he awoke he found himself sitting in another tank, it was just as small and cramped as the last tank and the thing was filthy. "Well, good to see that you are awake, I wonder though, can you speak?" Vexen asked, his cold voice laced with a deceptive sweetness.

Demyx flipped him off again.

"I must say I was surprised to see you in the tank; however it worked out quite well. My orders are simply to dispose of you should we meet, however I think I'd like to have a little bit of fun first. I also find it interesting that you haven't used your powers on me yet, is it because you can't speak, or because you lack your precious sitar?" he walked slowly around his lab, picking up pristine and gleaming instruments of torture. "Or do you simply wish to die? After all, you were thrown out by your lover, your precious Xigbar, that must hurt more than anything…" he trailed off as he lovingly stroked his finger down the spotless base of a sharpened knife.

Demyx flicked his tail disdainfully and looked away. He didn't want to think about Xigbar selling him off to the highest bidder, he was angry, furious and appalled at what he had done to the mermaid AND to Sora. To be here with Vexen was a bone chilling experience, he'd never really liked him…but he and Marluxia had been very close.

"Now Demyx, let's begin shall we?"

-----

Sora had been locked in his room shortly after he had escaped from Xigbar. His body shook violently for a moment as he clutched his arms around him. He could still taste the brandy that had coated Xigbar's tongue; it was almost enough to make him gag. His skin fairly burned where he had been touched and worse, for a moment he'd found it pleasurable. He never wanted Riku so badly till this moment, then remembered that he was pissed at him and banished the white haired man from his thoughts.

He paced furiously, hands jabbing out in front of him, imagining that it was Xigbar's face there instead of nothing. When a Maid came in with his dinner he immediately asked her for news. Not knowing exactly why Master Sora was locked in his room, the maid cheerfully related how Demyx had been sold to Dr. Vexen down the lane and then commanded Sora to eat because he looked pale.

Sora sat down at his small table and stared blankly at his food. Demyx had been sold? TO VEXEN?!? He took a deep breath, he shouldn't panic, Demyx could take care of himself right? Except he still had no voice, why had he lost his voice?? Sora thought back as far as he could remember there had been no reason for him to loose it at the talent show in Godolphin and when they fell into the darkness nothing averse had happened there and then he remembered coughing and gagging and being wrenched into the boat while Demyx was captured.

"Please! Let him live, I'd give anything for him to live!" strange words echoed through his memory. That's odd, he never remembered saying that, yet the words persistently echoed through his mind. His fingers slowly rose to his lips and he touched them fleetingly, trying hard to remember where those words were coming from. "I'd give anything for him to live!" again…he never said that…said…said…Sora's eyes widened. That idiot! Did he have any idea how powerful words like that were? Demyx had given his voice to save Sora's life and while Sora was grateful he couldn't help wanting to pound Demyx's head into the pavement for saying something so stupid.

It couldn't be helped then he supposed, and so filled with renewed vigor, Sora straightened his clothes and summoned the Keyblade, whether Xigbar remembered or not, he figured it would be an affective prop. He kicked open the door (screw the lock he was on a mission) and stomped down the hallway. Sora first checked the study but it was empty save the servants hurrying around and mopping up the floor. Stopping another servant he discovered that Xigbar was at the beach and immediately headed there.

The waves crashed up against the sand and rocks, spraying the beach with gobs of sparkling water. Sora was reminded of Demyx just by looking at them. He approached Xigbar confidently and paused near him. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Xigbar's voice asked with a defeated sigh.

"We have to rescue Demyx."

"Was that his name? Well I already sold him to Dr. Vexen, I can't go back on that." Xigbar shrugged. Sora walked closer to him and held up the keyblade.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, we're going to rescue Demyx now," he fairly growled as he prodded him with the Keyblade.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to follow your lead!?" Xigbar shouted as he shoved the keyblade away. "You're just a kid; you don't know anything about the real world!"

"I may be a kid but I'd bet that I know more than you do," Sora snapped back. "You sold my friend, who by the way has gone through hell more than once to get to you, to a maniac doctor and almost raped me. You owe me Xigbar, right here, right now or I'm going to send you back to the darkness, regardless of the consequences." Sora's voice became cold and hard in an instant.

Xigbar turned alcohol bleary eyes onto the shorter boy and gave him a good hard look. There was no doubt in his mind that he was serious and the prospect of "being sent back to the darkness" absolutely terrified him for some strange reason. "Why is he so important?" he finally demanded.

"Because he's my friend." Sora omitted him being Demyx's lover, he didn't feel he had the right to tell him that, which was odd because he sure as hell could yell at him but once he tried to talk to him about Demyx being his lover he couldn't quite get the words out. "Let's go." Sora then turned and started walking towards the road, Xigbar found himself following.

-----

It was quite odd this whole situation.

After he had killed the mermaid earlier today his life had suddenly taken a very strange turn. He had been severely depressed which was highly unusual, but then again, this was the first creature that he'd actually killed and he had assumed that once the deed was done he'd feel closure about loosing his lover. That hadn't been the case as it turned out and if possible he became more engrossed in his misery. He had attempted to drink away his sorrow but the merman in the tank had done his best to remind him of his deed by splashing water everywhere.

And then there was Sora…Sora who looked exactly like his lover, Sora who was always smiling and full of life, Sora who was now angry with him, he couldn't stand those angry eyes so he sought to punish him. He'd put him up on the desk and kissed him, sinking deeper into his drunken stupor and when he had gripped the younger man's shaft he had become strangely excited and yet, deep in the back of his mind he knew that this was quite wrong, this boy was not the one he should be doing this too. That was when the merman had splashed them both and he had released Sora.

After selling him off Xigbar had wandered down to the beach to clear his mind, to catch his breath. Sora had found him there and now they were walking mutely down the road to Vexen's lab, Sora walking tall in front of him, swaggering with the stance of a man who has seen much in the way of battle. How had he talked him so easily into following him, just to rescue the mute merman, it was insanity!

Ever since he had brought the merman into the house he'd been having strange dreams and strange feelings. Thus had he sought to ignore him and sell him off as soon as possible, it had worked up to a point. Now however he was steadily going to rescue him and no idea as to why. Whenever had his life gotten this complicated?

-----

"You know Demyx I'm not sure if this will be an enjoyable experience for me, after all since you have no voice I won't get to hear you scream," Vexen sighed with boredom as he gently ran the tip of his scalpel down the front of Demyx's left shoulder. Bright red blood welled up in the cut and dripped down his chest. "Oh well, I suppose I can't up it off any longer," he turned to reach for another knife when Demyx began flapping his tail up and down, however it was quite useless since Vexen had strapped it down.

Being out of the water for so long was having an adverse effect upon him, he was growing tired and weak, and if he had had a voice he would be using what was left of it to curse Vexen out. His breathing was becoming shallow; something that Vexen was quick to notice. With a smirk he leaned closer and caressed Demyx's face.

"Such a shame you know…soon you'll stop breathing all together, after all, you really are just a fish, at least, that's how Xigbar will always see you," Vexen then raised a large cleaver and with a maniac grin swung his arm down.

"STOP!" Sora shouted. The knife stopped inches from Demyx's heaving chest.

"You…what are you two doing here?" Vexen shouted as he slammed the knife point into the wooden table next to his victim. "You aren't supposed to be here at all!" Vexen then summoned his shield and stalked over to where Sora was. Demyx could not see very well and could only hear the battle that was raging just to his right.

"Hold on," Xigbar's voice was suddenly whispering to him as he felt his bonds being cut and his limbs freed. Demyx turned onto his stomach on the table and stared at Xigbar, who stared back at him. All sorts of thoughts jumbled through his mind but the one that he immediately lighted upon, which was not the correct reason but it worked anyway, was that Xigbar had brought Sora to come and rescue him! He did love him!! Demyx smiled brilliantly and wiggled towards Xigbar.

Now Xigbar who had expected a less than charming reaction from the merman Sora called Demyx was surprised by the smile and found himself smiling back. He also noticed that Demyx was having problems moving about. So he did the most logical thing, he picked him up. He was much lighter than he expected and what he didn't expect was that Demyx laid a kiss on him that was so passionate he almost dropped him. My, my, my that was strange.

"XIGBAR DUCK!" Sora shouted as Vexen had turned and threw an icicle spear towards them. Before the ice could hit them however, since Xigbar was still in shock, Demyx erected a wall of water that crushed the spear.

"How in the HELL did you do that?!" Vexen shouted. Demyx just smirked and flipped him the bird, a gesture he was growing quite fond of.

"Demyx!" Sora's voice was close to his ear and when he leaned over to wave he felt the brunette press his lips to his and kiss him.

"SORA?!" he shouted when they pulled away, and then of course. "SORA!!! My voice is back!!" he coughed a few times to clear the raspiness.

"Yeah I know, I had it the whole time, be careful next time when you wish for something! It might be able to be reversible!" Sora admonished. While Demyx was confused he had a feeling that Sora would explain it to him later. He turned to Xigbar with a happy grin.

"Xigbar you came and rescued me! You do love me!" Demyx hugged the older man but shuddered, he couldn't quite keep his grip from the energy he had lost.

"Ugh I can't believe this! This is ridiculous!" Vexen shouted. He began to summon a giant block of ice. "I was given specific orders to dispose of Demyx and how much do you think I'll be rewarded if I kill the Keyblade master and Xigbar?"

"FIRAGA!" Sora shouted. However, what no one bothered to tell Sora was that behind Vexen there was a shelf of flammable chemicals. Summarily of course, the lab exploded.

Vexen's lab was much like Xigbar's study in that it had a large wall of glass overlooking the ocean. It was through this wall that Sora, Demyx and Xigbar were thrown through as explosion after explosion ripped through the room and sent them tumbling out the shattered window.

As soon as Demyx hit the ocean he felt revitalized and looked for Sora and Xigbar in the water among the falling debris. He found Xigbar bobbing a few feet away and grabbed him. He surfaced with him and looked around to see Sora waving at him a few feet away. He quickly approached him and wrapped his arm around him. "Thanks! But what about Vexen?"

"I don't know, you think he's dead?" Sora asked as they looked up to the now flaming house.

Demyx of course did not answer and when Sora looked down to see why he discovered that the darkness had come to claim them once more. Demyx struggled to keep a grip on Xigbar as the whirlpool of darkness tugged and pulled at his lover. "No not again!" he shouted in frustration as his grip proved to be futile.

"Hold onto me!" Sora shouted as he wrapped both arms around Demyx. Why now? Why the darkness now? Sora couldn't help but think as the world vanished around them.


	5. Chapters 14 to 16

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

"Big brother, look at that one!"

"Yes, yes, it's all well and good but you need to go to bed now Tobi!"

"Aw, but I don't wanna!"

"Too bad, up you go!"

"Hey hey look!! That one's a shooting star!! I think they're different worlds!!"

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

"Don't be silly Tobi now go to sleep or nanny is going to yell at us!"

"You're no fun sometimes big brother! Don't you think that stars are worlds too?"

"Sure, I suppose, now go to sleep!"

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

-----

Demyx woke up feeling strangely nostalgic as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. Oddly he felt two furry bumps perched up top and then brought his hands down to discover that he had kitty paws!! His new tail also wanted to be introduced and started thumping the ground impatiently. He looked around for a moment; the surroundings dark and somewhat ominous and rather frightening. Yet somehow he didn't feel as frightened as he normally would. Rather strange that…

With a puzzled expression he stood to his feet and looked around for Sora, where had he gone? He was sure that they had gone into the darkness together. "SORA!" he started shouting, knowing at this point that it was pretty useless to look for Xigbar. Ah Xigbar, like a knight in shining armor he had come to rescue him from Vexen, a silly grin graced his face again as he took a deep cleansing breath, things would get much better from here on out! Optimism fully restored Demyx began moving forward along the path that he had found himself on. "SORA!" he shouted again.

"Demyx over here!" A Sora-like voice echoed towards him. Demyx turned to see a demon child running towards him followed by a tall, lanky skeleton dressed in a dashing black suit. "Hey, you're a cat!" he smiled as they stopped in front of him.

"And you're uh…bat…child?" Demyx pointed out as he turned and looked up at Jack.

"Oh yeah! Jack this is Demyx, Demyx this is Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween!" Sora bragged. Demyx sketched an awkward bow which Jack surprisingly returned.

"Always nice to meet a fellow royal!" Jack said with a large smile that creeped Demyx out just a bit, however he was still mulling over the skeletons words to be creeped out for too long.

"Hey Jack I think you've made some sort of mistake, I don't think Demyx is a prince!" Sora joked.

"Of course he is, can't you see the way he's holding himself? Royalty through and through, what world are you from exactly?"

"The World that Never Was…" Demyx muttered in a downcast voice.

"Fascinating! Is that an empire or a simple monarchy?"

"Alllright, you two, Jack weren't you telling me about the problem you were having?" Sora prodded as he noted Demyx sudden distress. Maybe he had been a prince at some point, but Sora wasn't sure if he was fully convinced.

"Oh yes! As I had been telling Sora before we were distracted I have Heartless all over my city again!" Jack announced.

"WHAT?" This little announcement caused both Sora and Demyx to lock their eyes on the lanky skeleton and then on each other.

"This is bad Demyx!" Sora shouted as he promptly turned around and headed towards the city.

"Oh gee ya think?!" Demyx shouted after him as he sprinted to catch up, followed closely by Jack. When they arrived at the city gates they were confronted by multitudes of shadows milling about. "How…could this be happening?" Demyx muttered as he rubbed his hair and passed a hand over his kitty ears.

"I don't know myself but it's not like they're doing anything, they just wander around here and there…" Jack shrugged when he caught up to them. "Mostly they are a nuisance because everyone remembers what happened the last couple of times that they were here and they've been refusing to come out of their homes!" Jack sighed. Demyx tilted his head and looked over at one of the shadows curiously, that is until it gave a shrill cry and jumped on him, sending him crashing onto his back.

"DEMYX!" Sora shouted as he raised his Keyblade to smack the heartless away from his friend.

"NO!! NO DON'T!" Demyx shouted, but he wasn't screaming in pain he was laughing uproariously as the little heartless cuddled him. "Oh my gosh I thought I'd never see you again!" he said hugging the little thing. "Sora, this was my favorite heartless, my pet…if you will, her name is Melody!" he laughed as she began making all sorts of musical purrs. He held her up and snuggled her again.

"You had…a heartless for a pet?" Sora asked giving him a very clear W.T.F. look.

"Yeah! My first heartless!!" Demyx smiled. Sora glared at him. "WHAT!?! I never made her fight…she was so cute, I had a pretty green bow around her neck but I had to hide her in my room, only Xigbar, Axel and Roxas knew I had her…" he snuggled the black shadow again.

"You confuse me…" Sora finally admitted. Demyx gave him one of his happy smiles and stood up; the heartless named Melody perched on his head, ears twitching spastically.

"I wonder why all the heartless are just standing around…?" Demyx pondered out loud. Melody gave a discordant trill and Sora cringed. "Oh? What's that you say?" Demyx blinked up at her. Melody launched into a series of chirps and whistles.

"You taught her to talk?" Sora demanded.

"You get lonely when you're a nobody…" Demyx defended himself with a shrug. "She said that a man ordered them to be here, to tell him when we arrived…" Demyx explained, moving on, not wishing to revisit parts of his life he'd rather forget.

"Shit, does that mean that we're in danger here?" Sora demanded angrily, refusing to relinquish his grip on the Keyblade. Melody again began her musical tirade.

"She says no, that we were not to be harmed, so therefore they should not be harmed in return, I think she means your Keyblade Sora," Demyx pointed out since Melody was eyeing it with evident dislike. The moment Sora put the Keyblade away she jumped on his face.

"AAH!!!" was the muffled response as she began her weird purring noise again.

"Aw she likes you!"

"Get…mer…off…mah fashe…" Sora muffled trying to pry her off. Demyx gave a high pitched whistle and she was back on his head in a second, leaving Sora's face shadowless. "Can she lead us to who wanted them to be here?" Sora asked rubbing his face, taking deep breaths to regain his calm.

"Uh, no, that she can't do…" Demyx said after a brief conference.

"Damn, so now what?" Sora demanded.

"Well maybe we're not supposed to fight heartless Sora…" Demyx suggested. "Maybe they are simply here for a different purpose, they only fight if ordered, they're not like Dusks." Demyx informed him. Sora was struggling with this new information while Demyx continued to cuddle and converse with the little shadow. 

"I like slashing and hacking much, much better…." Sora grumbled as he narrowed his gaze at the heartless currently chewing on the tips of Demyx's hair.

Jack, not to be outdone showed them to his house and the rooms they would be staying in, since they decided they could not figure out this situation out in the middle of the street. As they sat down on the two beds across from each other Sora fixed his gaze on the former nobody.

"Hey Demyx do you think Riku and the others will come and get me?" he wondered out loud as they got ready for bed that night. Demyx paused; he thought that was an odd question since Sora hadn't mentioned Riku for awhile.

"Well, according to Zezzy's theory it's possible for them to travel to us," Demyx began slowly, rethinking Zexion's theory about how they were traveling through the worlds. It was a squiggly line instead of a dotted one. "I don't really want to think about it right now Sora, I still have a headache, mind if I get some sleep?" he asked as he laid back on the small bed, hands coming up to squeeze against his aching eyes.

"Yeah sure Dem!" Sora exclaimed as he slipped off his own shoes and lay back against the pillow, for he too was tired. Melody promptly crawled off Demyx's head and traveled over to Sora and muffled screams could be heard as she snuggled with him. Sora must have realized that she wasn't going to get off of him any time soon and within moments Demyx could him snoring peacefully in the bed next to his.

Demyx however stayed up for awhile trying to think. Many thoughts clouded his mind, foremost was where on earth was Xigbar and how would he find him? Another was the whole Sora having his voice thing; he had been warned long ago that words were very powerful and that he had to be extremely careful when he wished for something. However where the advice originated he didn't really know, it was one of those vague memories he couldn't place, from a voice that he knew but did not know. Eventually he fell asleep, tossing and turning with dreams of castles and parties, costumes and masks and a small hand tucked within his.

Suddenly he woke, sweat drenched his body and as he looked around he discovered that Sora and Melody were still fast asleep and the moon was casting an eerie glow into the bedroom. A haunting tune reached his ears through the open window and he was drawn by it…compelled to walk out the door and down the street, following it, for it to was familiar to him. As he plodded down the cobbled streets, his tail swishing gently back and forth, the breeze was slightly warm, and yet cold at the same time as it held the bite of winter chill.

As he neared the end of the street and entered a graveyard he saw a tall figure dressed in black. "I've been waiting Demyx…" a deep voice purred from the shadow.

"Morpheus?" Demyx said as in shock. The moon came out from behind a cloud, revealing the white, yet handsome face of Morpheus. "What are you doing here?" he growled as he flexed his paws and revealed his thick and dangerous claws. Morpheus simply smiled and came down off the gravestone he was standing on, gliding closer to him.

"Now Demyx, what's with all the hostility?" he demanded, as his hand gently tilted his chin and kissed him softly. Demyx pulled away, hissing, his tail bushed out. He wiped a paw across his mouth and spit on the ground near the older man's feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he hissed at him. Morpheus gave him a smirk and reached out to grab him in his abnormally strong grip.

"I've been looking for you, why do you want him when you can have me? He doesn't remember you anyway," Morpheus said convincingly. "And you did such a good job getting rid of Marluxia and Vexen…" he added.

"Is this all your fault?" Demyx demanded, demanding the truth.

"No…I wish it was though." Morpheus smirked grabbing him again. He dragged Demyx against him. "Submit to me my little princeling…" he suggested against his lips. Demyx tried to move away again but it wasn't working. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable…" Morpheus suggested as he draped his cape around Demyx's thin shoulders before they were falling backwards onto a bed. Momentarily the younger man was free before he was again pounced upon by his persistent attacker.

Demyx started clawing and hissing at Morpheus so that the man had to back off and resort to force in order to strip them both. By the time he was finished Demyx was hissing and spitting in a corner, his little kitty tail standing straight out. "Demyx…come here," he ordered firmly, crooking his finger in a clear summoning motion. Demyx fought against it but for some reason he could not keep his feet from responding. When his body finally forced itself close enough he threw himself into the waiting arms of Morpheus and their lips collided all thought to resist seemed to slip out of his mind.

"I didn't want to do this Demyx, but you left me no choice, this is how much pleasure you'd receive if you would just let me have my way with you…" he whispered as he kissed him softly and slid that heavenly mouth of his down the column of Demyx's bare throat and began nibbling and sucking on his collarbone. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

Demyx's mind was immersed in so much pleasure that he didn't register who was doing this to him; it all seemed like some far off dream. Since he didn't answer Morpheus kept going. He arched Demyx over his arm as he trailed kisses down his chest and back up again. By now Demyx was mewling and panting as he felt every lick and suck on his body. What he didn't know was that Morpheus was using his own strange abilities to sensitize the younger man's body. "Ah…ah…." His pants became more audible as he raked his nails down the other's back and Morpheus firmly gripped the other's stiffening member in his hand.

"What do you want Demyx?" he whispered as his tongue slithered out to catch his mewling cries. Demyx raked his nails across his shoulders this time, leaving deep, angry red marks. Morpheus lifted an eyebrow; his little kitty liked it rough Morpheus smirked as he settled between his legs and rubbed against his erection. "Hm? I can't hear you Demyx…" he teased.

Demyx panted louder and moaned, oh what was wrong with him? All he could think about was the hard male body on top of him, grinding against him. Shouldn't he be thinking about something else? Wasn't there something he was looking for? Who was he loving? It must be his lover; after all, he wouldn't let anyone else do this to him. What was his name again? Braig….Xiggy? Xigbar? No…not them…it was Morpheus, that's right! His lovers name was Morpheus. "Morpheus…ah…ah…god…fuck me!" he finally panted as his hips moved under his.

Morpheus smirked, it had worked, he hadn't expected it to, but he was fairly comfortable that Demyx belonged to him now. He positioned himself carefully and thrust inside. His new lover was so tight and deliciously hot! He couldn't help the short fast thrusts of happiness as he felt himself grow harder and thicker. Demyx yowled and scratched up and down his back, biting him here and there, his little kitty turned feral at night, he smiled and slowed his thrusts, but did not change his strength.

"Ah…AH!! Oh YES!!! ROWR!!" He mewled loudly as he stiffened and came all over his stomach.

"Impatient are we?" Morpheus smirked as he pumped a few more times and then finished himself. He laid down next to his new pet and watched as his eyes fluttered closed. "Who am I Demyx?" he whispered.

"My lover…" he sighed happily as he snuggled close to Morpheus and shut his eyes. He didn't see the smirk ghosting over Morpheus lips.

"Sweet Victory…"

-----

"Big brother, are you asleep yet?"

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are…_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

When the sepia sunlight touched Sora's face he wrinkled his nose and turned over. Morning already? He was sure it had been midnight only a minute ago. He could hear Melody purring beside him and as he opened his eyes slowly he gazed at the tiny shadow curled so tightly next to his head. Sora supposed that he had never really seen a heartless like this and had always assumed that they were bad.

But what had Xemnas said? If he continued defeating the heartless then more hearts would be freed, but…he didn't have to worry about that anymore did he? What troubled him these days was not the threat of the Heartless; it was the sudden and unexpected return of the Nobodies. He had not voiced these concerns to Demyx for fear of offending him but he was quite disturbed by the whole situation. Demyx, he had already determined, was harmless and he had never really posed a real threat to begin with. Then there was this whole, traveling "into" the worlds instead of "to" the world's theory that Zexion had come up with.

However, these things Sora could deal with; it was the appearance of Marluxia and Vexen as villains with orders to kill Demyx that had him worried. Was Demyx that important now that he had a heart? Did that still make him a nobody or was he a somebody? Then again, Demyx had always insisted that they had hearts so did that mean he wasn't a nobody in the beginning? Ugh…it was too early to have this kind of a headache. But Sora wanted to know, what was it about Demyx that now made him the number one target? He'd have to confront Morpheus for the answer…he was sure of it.

As he sat up and stretched he looked over to see Demyx's bed was quite empty and when he got up to examine it, found that the sheets were cold. That was odd, well maybe he had gotten up early and was downstairs. "Come on," Sora grunted as he picked up the sleeping Melody and draped her over his shoulder. She hung there lazily, ears twitching now and again as she yawned and stretched. "Hey Jack have you seen Demyx?" Sora asked as he entered the King of Halloween's front room.

"Hm? No, I haven't seen him all morning, he might be around Halloweentown," Jack suggested before he became engrossed in one of his little projects strewn about the place. Sora sighed and walked outside into the dim morning light and looked around. The heartless were still milling around but there seemed to be fewer of them. As he began to search for his errant companion he saw Demyx walking down the street.

"Oh! Hey Demyx!" Sora called as he ran up to him, grabbing his elbow to get his attention.

"Hey watch it!" the other boy hissed as he yanked his arm away. Melody gave a shrill cry of happiness and jumped for him but Demyx hissed at her and she ran back behind Sora's legs making a high-pitched crying noise. Sora scooped her up and gave Demyx a strange look, pacifying the Heartless by letting her suck on his hand.

"Dude what's your problem?" he asked putting a hand on his hip. Demyx was behaving rather strangely. Melody continued to chew on his hand but she made small whimpering noises as if pleading with her master.

"There isn't a problem I just don't know you," Demyx shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that," he pointed out as he turned and walked away. Sora huffed, something was going on here, and it didn't feel right. He decided to follow Demyx at a safe distance; as far as covert stalking went it was rather uninteresting and he watched as Demyx climbed the steps to a crooked house on a hill and vanished into the doorway.

"Come on Mel," Sora said as he immediately went to follow; however a strong hand grabbing his collar halted any and all rescue attempts. Melody let out a melodious shriek and began verbally abusing whoever was behind Sora.

"Shut her up or I'll blow her head off," a (very) familiar voice snarled behind him. Somehow Sora wasn't surprised when, after quieting Melody, he turned to see Xigbar standing behind him. He looked him up and down, sizing him up, figuring him out. The taller, older man wore leather pants and an expensive looking white oxford, his grey-black hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and the patch over his eye was well worn. Sora though, was interested in the black overcoat Xigbar was wearing, it reminded him of the Organization cloak, but it was open and slightly shorter.

"Okay yeah…no offense or anything but just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sora demanded a little too offensively since he suddenly had a gun pointed in his face, Melody shrieked and Sora quickly covered her mouth, the little thing was struggling but Sora wasn't sure if it was to embrace Xigbar in happiness or claw his eyes out.

Xigbar eyed the wiggling Heartless with great disdain and turned his attention back to Sora. "My name is Xigbar, the great vampire slayer, I came from a whole different world to catch a powerful vampire and I don't need some smart ass little kid getting in the way. Got it?"

"Excuse me, what the hell are you talking about?" Sora demanded, Xigbar seemed to be taken aback, but after the little stunt he pulled in Atlantica Sora wasn't going to take anymore of his shit, anyone's shit actually…

"That vampire, you were following him weren't you?" Xigbar demanded.

"So much for being a "great vampire slayer" That was my friend dumbass, and he's just acting weird, that's all…" Sora shrugged.

"Hm, I wonder if he's under the vampire's spell, but the question is what kind of spell is it?" Xigbar began to muse out loud.

"What do you mean what kind of spell?" Sora demanded. While reading in the vast library in Atlantica Xigbar's house he had come across a book full of information on foul beasties like vampires, demons and werewolves.

"Well, there's a bite spell, which means that the vampire in question bit your friend and made him into a low level servant or…" he trailed off.

"Or what?" Sora prodded, thinking that a swift kick in the shins would make him remember faster.

"Or he wove a very dark spell around him, some vampires are not capable of biting someone to make them their slave, others must resort to the darkest of magic's to attain their goals." Xigbar finished. "I just spoke to Jack Skellington, he mentioned that a new vampire had taken up residence in that house there, and that was about the same time these shadow things began appearing. He also mentioned that you have some experience with these shadows…" Xigbar added as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, my friend and I were traveling together, we were looking for his lover." Soar shrugged. "I just have a hard time believing that he would be put under the vampires spell so easily…" he sighed.

"Well he's probably a weak minded idiot." Xigbar pointed out.

"Demyx is not a weak minded idiot!" Sora immediately protested, but it fell on deaf ears since it became immediately apparent that Xigbar wasn't listening.

"Is his lover here?" Xigbar asked as he looked around.

"Well…let's see…he's about your height…long hair like yours…one eye, like yours…oh and he's a total bad ass apparently…also like you!" Sora finally snapped as a low growl vibrating his throat.

"I must have a doppelganger running around since I don't have a twin…" Xigbar mused to himself.

"YOU MORON I MEANT YOU!! You're his lover!!" Sora shouted at him at the top of his lungs. Xigbar stared at him critically for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Say that again…and make sense this time," he ordered, as his gun was once again, pointed at the younger man's head. Sora glared at him; no way Demyx was going to put up with this now! Maybe he should just give up and let him be with the vampire…no he couldn't do that, for some reason he'd feel guilty.

Stupid conscience.

Sora took a deep breath to calm himself before he launched into what he knew of the situation. "Apparently on another world you and Demyx were lovers, but something happened and you were separated. Now for some reason you keep loosing your memory but the only thing you've seem to forgotten is him and you take on the life of the world that you're currently in and he's trying to make you remember him again." Sora finished. Xigbar was glaring at him with a face that Sora wasn't sure how to interpret. At first the man looked confused, then furious and then down right homicidal.

"So…that cat thing is supposed to belong to me…but I keep loosing my memory of ever loving him and now that vampire has made him his lover?"

"Hey you snooze ya lose…" Sora shrugged. That seemed to have a profound effect on Xigbar.

"I don't care if I don't remember that he's my lover, the fact is he IS or WAS my lover and I want him back!!" Xigbar growled. Sora stared at him, was it really that simple? Well far be it from him to not motivate Xigbar.

"Well alright then, we're going to get your lover back, how do we manage that?" Sora demanded, hoisting Melody back onto his shoulder.

"Follow me, we'll think of a plan!" Xigbar ordered as he turned on his booted heel and stalked away. Sora traded looks with Melody and shrugged, might as well follow him.

-----

Meanwhile inside the house, Demyx found himself being punished for letting Sora see him. A cock ring was fastened firmly around his erection as Morpheus kept licking and sucking on the straining member. "Please…please Morpheus!!" he begged as tears cascaded down his cheeks in reaction to the unbearable pain.

"Not yet my love, you must learn your lesson never to let that boy see you again," Morpheus said gently as he lifted his mouth off of him and then moved his body underneath and lifted Demyx by his hips to impale him on his shaft.

"I learned!! I learned!! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to let him see me Morpheus! I'm sorry!!" Demyx cried as he panted and moaned around the thick, hard cock inside of him. "I love you!!" he keened pleadingly. Those three little words were exactly what Morpheus wanted to hear as he thrust up inside Demyx and pulled off the ring. Cum sprayed everywhere, built up from endless blowjobs and the incredible pleasure of being fucked. "AAHHH!!?" Demyx wailed as his nails sank into the other's shoulders, blood trickling down to stain the bed sheets. Then he collapsed, utterly exhausted. Morpheus thrust a few more times and came inside the half conscious body before rolling him over. Demyx's dazed, sleepy eyes closed against their will.

"You belong to me…only me…" Morpheus smiled, kissing him gently. As Demyx fell asleep he got out of bed. "Now to take care of that stupid boy and Xigbar once and for all…" he said firmly. As soon as they were out of the way, he could add Demyx to his growing rank of fighters…and keep him as his lover, permanently. Initially he'd wanted Xigbar too however he realized that if he had Demyx and Xigbar together, even after painstakingly shoving every memory of Xigbar into a box in the back of Demyx's mind he knew that eventually the seal would break. Who would have ever thought that two Nobodies could have actually fallen in love? But then Morpheus grinned, Xigbar never really admitted to himself that he was in love with the boy, perhaps that was why the two were never together for long.

"We had an agreement Morpheus." A chilling voice hissed at him from the shadows of his parlor. Morpheus cringed, talk about making deals with the devil.

"Don't worry your majesty, I'll take care of Xigbar…" he muttered with a respectful bow.

"See that you do, I did not consent for you to brainwash my son for your amusement." The voice spat acidly. "Have you located my daughter yet?"

"While I have possession of her heart I have not been able to locate her shadow. After I disposed of the Nobody who had come to possess it I lost track of her." Morpheus explained.

"Find her and once you do you know where to find me, I did not spend the last months planning to get my children back only to have you mess it up. If you want to continue your little "plan" you'll do as I command." And with that the shadowed figure vanished and Morpheus gripped the staircase for support, damn his cockiness that he ever made a deal with…that monster! Shaking with a newfound rage that spurred him into action, Morpheus stormed from the house.

-----

When Xigbar was finished laying out his plan the strange trio of Former Nobody, Keyblade Master and Pet Heartless had arrived back at Jack's house. As they entered Melody wiggled out of Sora's arms and galloped up the stairs where she began crying pitifully. Sora followed her to discover the problem and found her sitting at the windowsill crying about something. When Sora bent over the sill and looked to the streets below he saw a tall dark man walking the streets. He wasn't sure why, but he had the sudden urge to follow that man.

"Stay here Melody!" he ordered the little shadow as he went back downstairs past Xigbar and out the door.

Xigbar would not have followed Sora had the strange shadow creature not come tearing down the stairs again and latched onto him, pulling on his coat with her claws, urging him to follow. He shooed her away with his clumsily booted foot. She persisted and at one point finally jumped upon his head and started screeching in his ear. Realizing that she would not shut up until he followed the boy named Sora, Xigbar scruffed Melody and carried her that way out the door and down the street after Sora.

-----

When Sora finally caught up with the mysterious man, he stopped. "Why are you following me?" he asked quietly. A shiver skipped down Sora's spine; that was Morpheus's voice…he was the one responsible for this. He summoned the Keyblade.

"I don't know…something told me I had to…" Sora muttered. Morpheus smirked and turned around. Sora tightened his grip on his weapon and continued to glare at him.

"Ah so you're the Keyblade master, pleasure to meet you, I am Morpheus. Were you worried about your friend? Don't be, I'll take such very good care of him. So there's really no need to be overprotective, he is a big boy after all…" Morpheus informed him.

"Yeah sorry, but I just can't take your word for it, besides, you've been giving me some headaches lately, I'm afraid you'll have to go," Sora snarled. Of course he had no idea who the real culprit behind this whole thing was. But that was just as well, even if Sora had known, there was no way he'd been able to defeat that particular opponent.

Morpheus gave a little chuckle, laced with pride and disbelief that he would even DARE approach him with a drawn weapon. "Is that right Keyblade master? Well I can deal with you easy as this…" as he snapped his fingers the Heartless who had been milling around harmlessly moments before began to attack! Sora was caught so off guard that he was injured before he could raise his blade to defend himself. Then there were gunshots as Xigbar came onto the scene; Melody perched like a banner of justice upon his head.

"Morpheus!" Xigbar's voice registered shock as if he hadn't been the one he was expecting.

"Ah Xigbar, so you did manage to find me here, what a surprise…" Morpheus cocked his eyebrow.

"Stop with the small talk vampire, and give me back the cat!" he shouted. Morpheus looked at him with surprise.

"Why do you want him?" he demanded coldly.

"He's my lover after all…I want him back." Xigbar declared.

"WHAT!?! How could possibly know that!?" Shock laced the vampires voice at Xigbar's little statement. If Xigbar remembered then he could not, under any circumstances let Demyx meet him. If he did…well, he didn't want to think about the consequences.

"I don't, but I want him back anyway to find out for myself," Xigbar shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that now is there?" he aimed his gun at a heartless and dispatched it. Morpheus growled at the other man's scare tactics, not appreciated them in the least.

"I won't let you have him! He belongs to me now anyway and he wouldn't remember you again even if you shoved yourself down his throat!" he shouted angrily.

Both men clashed together for their one on one battle.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The darkness had swallowed him. He became nothing and no one, and he forgot everything and everyone.

Everyone but him.

His smile, the way he laughed, the way he moaned and panted and the way he called his name. He wanted that back, more than anything; if he couldn't have anything else he wanted that, at least one more time. No…not once, forever, to be with him forever, to love him, with a heart that he could freely give him.

But they'd had such a nasty fight, he'd never forgive him, and he died without saying goodbye, what if, after all this time in the darkness he'd come to hate him?

I wish…I knew if he still loved me…

_"I just want us to be together again…"_

"Would he ever forgive me?" 

_"I don't care where, I don't care how or when or why…."_

"I want to see him smile again, I want to hear his voice…"

**"I just want to be with him and tell him I love him again…"**

"If you want to see him once more, you have to trust me," The voice came from nowhere, broke the despair in his heart. It was a girl's voice, soft and kind, he'd never heard it before in his life. "There is another person who would see you and your lover torn apart forever, my magic is not as strong as his, but I can help you,"

He felt fingers on his face, softly caressing him, they reminded him of him…"Find him and tell him that you love him, just as you wish, my magic will bring him to where you are…but if he finds you there, he'll take you away." She warned. "I have to go now…good luck!" he heard her giggle and felt a soft kiss upon his cheek, she reminded him of him.

Then there had been a bright light, and as he had fallen he felt his head strike something and stars exploded behind his eyes and when he had finally opened them he was standing on a Pirate ship, next to another man. "Captain, yer new crew!" he'd said proudly. But the face he seemed to be searching for wasn't there. Who had he been looking for?

He never could remember who he was searching for, at first he thought he might have found him in the boy that sat in the crow's nest but that couldn't have been right and then again in a small town where he was a mechanic, but it never felt right. Again and again he ended his search feeling depressed and frustrated. He could no longer remember who he was looking for, but he knew he was looking for someone important, someone he loved.

If he had known the kind of magic that surrounded him at the moment he would have understood. The initial blow that had stolen his memory was an accident but someone had taken advantage of it and while the girl had said that her magic could not combat that of his enemy, he always found someone that seemed familiar. Two chains of magic shackled him, one for his love and the other against. But he couldn't see that and therefore he did not understand.

But then the spiky brunette boy had told him. That cat boy was the one he was looking for? He hadn't seen his face, the face he would know so well if he could only see it, but he'd been lying to himself for some time now. He could no longer remember the face of the one he was looking for. But just thinking that he did made him believe that it could be true. 

Now he was fighting a vampire…why? This vampire was holding the one he was looking for prisoner; his lover was in danger because of this monster, the vampire had to be punished for this crime._  
_

-----

"Back off!" Morpheus was shouting as he and Xigbar were now involved in a fist fight, Xigbar's guns had been knocked away fairly quickly, but the mortal was holding his own against the supernatural asshole. Sora finished off the remaining Heartless before he took off towards the house that he had seen Demyx go into the other day. "NO!" Morpheus' shouts of rage followed Sora and the vampire shot to his feet to follow the younger man. Xigbar immediately mimicked the vampire and grabbed Morpheus by his coat and slammed him into the ground.

"We're not through yet!" he shouted as he kicked him viciously in the stomach. Blood ran down Xigbar's lip and a bruise was forming under his good eye. He looked over at Sora's retreating back and turned back to Morpheus who was standing up. "What, you like getting your ass kicked?" Xigbar laughed as he grabbed Morpheus by his lapels and slammed him against a wall with a satisfying crunch.

"Let me go!" Morpheus snarled as he struggled to break free of Xigbar's grip.

"No." The fight continued.

Meanwhile, Sora dashed into the house and up the stairs. He burst through every door till he found Demyx sitting up in a large bed looking at him with bleary eyes. "No! Get out of here, he said I couldn't see you anymore, he'll punish me!" he wailed.

Sora ignored the protests and pulled Demyx out of bed and threw a pair of pants that he had scooped up off the floor at him. "Get dressed Cat-boy I don't have time for this!" he shouted as he turned and ran back out the door. He had noticed the bruises on Demyx's body almost immediately, despite the dim light of the room and decided that Morpheus had to die. He rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Surprisingly Demyx followed quickly and together (because Sora took his hand) they ran outside into the dimming sunlight.

When they arrived at the fight again, Xigbar's ponytail had been ripped out, his long black/grey hair trailing over his shoulder, and he had a bloody nose to match his bloody lip. Morpheus had various cuts and bruises along his face and a nice bruise forming under his right eye.

"Demyx! Kill Xigbar!" Morpheus ordered as soon as he saw the two approaching the scene. Demyx was more than happy to comply, if only to make sure that his master did not punish him afterwards. Siren's wailed in Sora's head as Demyx's sitar appeared.

"No! Dem you can't!" Sora stepped in front of him, holding out his arms to cut off the Melodious Nocturne. "That's Xigbar remember?! You're looking for him, to tell him that you love him!" he shouted desperately. Melody screeched from side lines, a series of high pitched chirps that Sora assumed were meant to talk some sense into Demyx, and while the other boy did pause, Morpheus was much quicker to speak.

"Shut up you stupid brat Demyx is mine to control and he'll do whatever I say!" Morpheus grunted as he kicked Xigbar away. Demyx twirled his weapon and set it up for an attack, his deadly gaze focused on Xigbar. Sora immediately took action and leveled his Keyblade at the other.

"Sorry Dem I can't let you do this!" he apologized as he raised his blade and struck out at his brainwashed friend.

While Sora and Demyx engaged in their small battle Xigbar was struggling to get his hand on the one thing that would help end this fight, but the moment he grabbed the stake in his holster Morpheus threw him off and was able to run and grab Sora away from Demyx and tossed him against the wall where Melody was snarling and jumping around.

Then they faced each other, the star crossed lovers, the tragic heroes, the vampire slayer and the neko, Demyx and Xigbar face to face with no true memory of the other.

Demyx panted as he glared at Xigbar.

"Now listen kiddo," Xigbar began as he slowly raised his hands in a "surrender" position. "That boy there, Sora, told me that we were lovers once, do you remember that?" he asked slowly. Demyx paused as he thought about it for a moment, but it gave him such a headache that he stopped with a small whimper.

"No shut up! We were never lovers! Morpheus was and always will be my lover! Why are you trying to confuse me?!" he shouted as he lifted his hand and brought it crashing down on the chords. "Dance Water Dance!" His water figures descended onto the vampire hunter and dealt sufficient damage, since Xigbar had no idea how to protect himself. Sora could be heard shouting vivid profanities at Morpheus as Demyx approached the fallen Xigbar and knelt beside him. "That's what you get for trying to confuse me!" he said triumphantly.

Xigbar, however, wasn't out for the count just yet and reached up to collar Demyx and brought his lips crashing down on his. It was a rough kiss, unschooled but full of desperate passion. There was something familiar about it, something different, something that he'd been waiting for, something that felt right.

"Xigbar!" Demyx shouted when their lips released, tears instantly springing to his eyes as he looked down at the haggard and wounded face of his lover.

"Ha….I wondered if that would break the spell…" Xigbar laughed weakly. It was strange how at peace he felt now with Demyx here…that was his name right? Demyx?

"Oh shit…Xiggy…do you remember?" Demyx cried harder as he tried to stop some of the bleeding on his arm. He had hurt him badly, guilt and shame practically radiated off of him. He couldn't deal with this right now!

"No…I don't remember us together, but…you do remind me of someone I knew once, but he wasn't so violent. But…I forgot who he was, I don't really know if I'll ever see him again…" Xigbar sighed.

"NO!! No! Xigbar it's me!! The one you're looking for it's me!" Demyx cried as he gripped his hand and brought it to his lips, his bitter tears mingling with the blood on his knuckles.

"Sure kiddo…I need to take a nap, I'm so tired…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"NO!! Wake up!!" Demyx sobbed. "Oh my god…I killed him…oh my god…" he cried shaking violently.

"Demyx!! Help!!" Sora's cries reached his ears as he saw his friend being attacked by more Heartless _and_ Morpheus. Demyx, in a haze of movement reached down and grabbed the stake laying not that far away and ran towards Sora and the man he would never forgive.

Morpheus laughed in triumph as he lifted his fist to deal the final blow to the injured Keyblade Master when a sharp pain lanced through his body. He turned to see a seething, furious Demyx behind him.

"I hope you burn in hell!" Demyx screamed at him as the Morpheus he knew stared at him with muted shock before he dissolved into dust. Demyx hit his knees, sobbing again. Sora regained himself and knelt beside Demyx, Melody also rushed to his side, chirping and crying.

"Dem…please don't cry…none of this is your fault…" Sora tried to tell him as he hugged him. Demyx grabbed him and cut off his breathing.

"It's all my fault, I killed him…oh my god Sora…and I slept with another man!" he moaned. "I can never forgive myself…" he sobbed.

Sora began to feel that strange feeling again as they sank into the darkness. His arms tightened around Demyx but…no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hang on, and with one shout lost in the deep darkness they were separated as they were flung into another world of golden sands and azure skies.


	6. Chapters 17 to 20

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_What did I dream?  
I do not know…_

The hot desert sand was burying him.

But he didn't care.

He was glad that he was going to die this way, suffering until his last agonized breath. After what he did to Xigbar, he deserved a fate much worse than this. The sun bore down mercilessly on his face, his eyes tightly closed against the malicious glare. "Let me die…" he chanted over and over, his lips barely moving to say the words. Then there was a shadow, and a language he didn't understand. Hands were taking him, lifting him and he was too weak to shout at them to leave him be, he wanted to die like the dog he was.

He killed the only man he ever loved and slept with the enemy.

He wasn't worthy to live.

-----

"We found him in the desert your highness, and we know that you are always looking for new servants!" the merchant was babbling. "We cleaned him up and are presenting him to you as a gift for letting us trade in your village!"

The prince looked at the young man on the couch, his eyes were closed in a drugged slumber and there was a terrible pain upon his face. "I accept your gift, put him in the Harem with the others." He ordered a nearby guard

"Wait, your highness is putting him as a servant in the Harem? Shouldn't he be made a eunuch first?" one of the soldiers next to him inquired.

The prince smirked.

"Whoever said he was going to be a servant in the Harem, he's very pretty, the others should grow quite jealous of him," he laughed deeply as he took a deep drink of sweet wine and watched as a eunuch easily picked up the boy and carried him away.

_The fragments fly like chaff_

-----

Demyx slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by beautiful women. "Where am I?" he rasped, curious as to why on earth he'd be here. The last thing he remembered was being pulled from the scalding sand and then drinking something, the world had gone dark after that.

"Ah so the sleeping princess finally awakens," came the scathing reply from a raven-haired woman at the end of the couch he was lying on. Demyx slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, his moves sluggish and clumsy.

"I'm not a princess…" he muttered as he ruffled his hair, eyes continuing to droop.

"You are now, you are the Prince's first male Princess, is he growing tired of us?" a red headed woman wailed suddenly causing the entire place to go up in answering shouts and weeping.

"Shut up!" Demyx shouted as he got to his feet, he swayed dangerously but managed to keep his balance. His clothes had been changed, no longer did he find himself in the attire of Halloweentown, but rather he wore loose fitting pants with a wide sash tied around his waist. He had no shirt, easily showing off his finely muscled chest, his fingers scratched at it idly, not realizing the multitude of stares he was receiving. He looked down to see that manacle of gold had been fastened around his wrist and stamped with a strange symbol. As he looked around he found that all the women had them, they were also decked with jewels and fine glittery garments.

"They are proof that you belong to the Prince and the Harem," a blonde woman said helpfully from the fountain. She looked oddly familiar, but it was the absence of her scowl that gave Demyx paused before he realized who he was staring at.

"Larzene!!" Demyx shouted happily as he ran towards her, pushing women out of his way. He reached the fountain and tripped over a cushion sending him toppling over at her feet. Larxene gave a graceful twitter and looked down at him and smiled.

"Larxene? That's not my name, but I am pleased to meet you, I am Laila!" she replied. "The prince put me here because daughter of a powerful bandit lord that he has a treaty with, though I know that he never intends to call me to his bed!" she explained with a shrug. Demyx looked at her closely, she defiantly looked like Larxene, but she was very different. He wondered what had put her here in this time and place, but if she didn't remember the Organization then he wasn't going to bring it up, somehow they had all been granted a second chance to live their lives; he shouldn't try and interrupt that.

"Oh…sorry, my name is Demyx!" he introduced himself with a charming smile. "So uh…what am I supposed to do here?" he asked as he looked around at all the glaring eyes.

"Well first off, ignore all of them," she waved her hand dismissively at the other women. "They are all catty and annoying and if you let them bully you, you'll be miserable. Secondly, just relax and have fun, let yourself be pampered, it's not our duty to work or serve, we are here to be beautiful!" she smiled. "I also suggest that you find yourself a hobby, I make jewelry to pass the time and if you wish, the Prince will also appoint you a tutor so that you may learn to read!"

Demyx sat there, not really paying attention to her words but staring at her face. He was happy to be somewhere where someone was not trying to kill him. The women around the room were still muttered among themselves so it didn't take long to realize that silence had fallen when a large guard appeared at the door.

"The Prince as requested you," his deep voice aimed at Demyx. Slowly, and among the hundreds of accusing eyes Demyx stood nervously to his feet and walked towards the guard. It would be useless to resist, he had no idea where he was and Sora and Melody had gone and even if he got away how far would he make it on his own?

Demyx followed the guard in silence till they came to a large set of doors, when the guard opened them he was admitted into a large bedchamber where a low bed sat on the floor surrounded by pillows and a white gauzy curtain. "You are to wait here until the Prince arrives," the guard ordered as he left Demyx standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He already knew he'd be used for sex, he knew what a Harem was. But he felt sick to his stomach, for again someone other than the man he loved, the man he had killed in Halloween Town, would use his body to attain sexual pleasure. He moved slowly over to the bed and sat down on it, his mind in a haze of self-loathing and fear. When another door opened he forced his head to stay where it was, unable to bear the shame of seeing the one that would rape him.

Maybe it was Morpheus again, it would certainly be fitting.

"My, my, my, acting like a lamb to the slaughter are we?" A well-known voice rumbled towards him. Demyx turned his head quickly to see Xigbar sit down beside him. The dark leather eye patch accented his long, free flowing grey/black hair and his smirk sent shivers down Demyx's back. His mouth went dry as his limbs began to shake and he started crying.

Prince Xigbar, lover of a thousand women, had only ever slept with men on his long expeditions before since women were so much harder to care for on the caravan trail. So when he came home to find such a beautiful young man presented to him he had to have him. An exclusive pet for his campaigns, someone that was only his, and now his little pet was crying. He moved behind him and wrapped him in his arms tightly, radiating comfort; after all it was important that his new "Princess" liked him. "Why are you crying little one?" he purred as his lips softly kissed along the back of the other's neck.

"I…I….I never thought I'd see you again!" Demyx sobbed before he could stop himself, but he was only greeted by the chuckling of the man behind him.

"Ah so I had an admirer out there, you loved me long ago little one?" he teased taking his thumb and gently wiping away the other's tears. When he didn't relax in his comforting embrace, he ghosted gentle kisses across his shoulder blades. "Are you a virgin then my pet?" he whispered, deeply inhaling the scent of a thousand perfumes that clung to his young lover's body.

"No…" he sniffed, bottling the urge to shout out something ridiculous like 'you took it back when we were in the organization'. "I've slept with another man before….and I hated him afterwards because he made me enjoy it, and I didn't want to enjoy it with him…" Demyx cried softy, panic and surprise throttling his mental capacity to think.

Xigbar was rather confused; did he hate the man in question but enjoy the act? That must be it; else his tearful story would not make any sense at all. He smiled and turned his head to kiss his lips gently, his hand drifting down to caress the sharp plains of his lover's stomach.

"I do not care who your past lovers were, you belong to me now," Xigbar said softly as he kissed him again.

Demyx could not bring himself to relax, he felt dirty and unclean, Xigbar should not be touching him this way and he pushed away from his prince and crawled across the bed to put distance between them.

"Don't touch me, I'm dirty…" Demyx whispered fearfully, his eyes filled with shame. Xigbar was confused again by his actions, had he not been gentle and encouraging? The women of his harem had loved him for that and then willingly given themselves to him! But then he lighted on a splendid idea, if he thought he was dirty well, he would just have to take a bath!

"Dirty you say? Come with me," he ordered as he stood from the bed and walked into the next room. Demyx followed slowly, unsure about what was going to happen next. When he stepped through the door he found a large sunken tub filled with steaming water, bath salts had been poured in to scent the water and lavender assaulted his nose. Xigbar had already waded waist deep in the water and sat on a low bench to recline. "Take off your clothes and join me," he ordered. "And I do not believe that you have told me your name yet, what is it?" he asked, his voice soothingly calm and placating.

Demyx stood there, looking nervously at the water, he knew he couldn't disobey the prince, and to be honest part of him didn't want to disobey; so he stripped out of his pants and shyly climbed into the tub. Xigbar didn't make a move to grab him. "I'm…Demyx," he replied softly as his body erupted into pins and needles from the hot water.

"Demyx…" Xigbar sounded out his name with a delightful lilt; he very much liked the sound of it. "Demyx, there is soap and a cloth behind you, bring them to me," he ordered. Demyx turned to see them and took the items over to him. After handing them over he watched as the prince calmly and efficiently soaped up the cloth and motioned to Demyx to come forward. When he was close enough Xigbar grabbed him and hauled him up onto his lap where he began washing him. Demyx struggled but discovered that he couldn't get away and finally tired himself out from his struggles and slumped against Xigbar's shoulder.

"That was a dirty trick" Demyx muttered as Xigbar washed him gently, making no sexual advances towards him. After all that he'd been through in the last few hours he could remember it was a greatly appreciated curtsey.

Xigbar continued to wash him gently, letting him fall asleep on his shoulder before finally washed the suds away with the exotically scented water. Then he stood to his feet and dried Demyx with another cloth before carrying him into the bedchamber and laying him down before drying himself off. When he was finished he slid into the bed next to him and pulled him close. Demyx, surprisingly didn't pull away but snuggled closer allowing Xigbar to bury his nose in the other's wet hair and breathed in the fresh clean scent. "I love you Xiggy…." he muttered in his sleep.

-----

The next morning Demyx felt insistent lips on his throat and shoulders. He stretched in his sleep, having the most wonderful dream. He and Xigbar were stretched under the hot desert sky. He was a stunning prince with the power to own him, and he was the little slave who knew nothing of men. "Ah…" he sighed when the lips latched onto his nipple and began to tongue and scrape against it. "Ah…Xigbar…" he sighed, body arching into his.

"Yes my little prince?" his voice growled as he licked his way over to the other nipple. He could feel the finger tips bite into his back and knew he was on the right track. "Whatever you want, I'll let you have it…" he whispered, attempting to encourage his new lover further.

"I just want you….just you," Demyx sighed panting. "I only ever wanted you!" he sighed pleadingly. Xigbar smiled and moved his mouth lower across the muscular stomach, was his new prince a fighter then?

"You can have me then," he murmured raising his lips to Demyx's as he kissed him gently, passionately. He wanted him to enjoy his sexual experience this time, he wanted to erase the bad memories and replace them with good memories of him. He left little marks on his neck as he made his way up to his lips once more.

"Xiggy….Xiggy stop teasing…" he moaned. Xigbar was having a difficult time controlling himself as it was; to hear the other man pant and moan his name like that was orgasmic in it's own way. He didn't hesitate to pull apart Demyx's legs and plunge inside, his own precum easing his abrupt entrance. For professing not to be a virgin he was awfully tight. Demyx cried out his name and let out a long euphoric moan. "Oh…gods yes…fuck me!" he moaned lost in the throws of his dream.

Xigbar shook with excitement as he began to pound into the young male body underneath him. There were pants, and moans and suddenly his little prince spilled himself with a guttural cry. The site of the sparkling white drops dripping down his stomach was a powerful aphrodisiac for the Prince and he burst forth inside his new lover with the most powerful orgasm he'd had in a long, long time. He collapsed next to Demyx, who just seemed to be waking up. Before he could panic Xigbar realized what was going on and caught him in a strong grasp.

"I told you, I do not care who you belonged to before me, you are mine now, whatever you did in your past I do not care." He stated firmly. "Learn to forgive yourself," he murmured kissing his forehead.

Later that day Demyx was returned to the Harem where he crawled into his own bed and lay there for many hours, thinking. "What am I going to do? I killed him, I had sex with another man and yet he tells me to forgive myself and makes me cry out in pleasure again…" he agonized as he finally accepted the darkness of sleep. "I wonder where Sora and Melody…" he yawned.

_Yet strange my mind  
Was tickled so,  
I cannot help but laugh._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

It had been several days since Demyx had spent the night with Xigbar. At first the other women were curious as to what transpired between them but they soon went back to their own business. Demyx was content to be alone with his thoughts and play his sitar all day. He knew he shouldn't feel relaxed or at peace here, especially when he had to figure out a plan to restore Xigbar's memory. But he found that within this veritable paradise surrounded by exotic plants and birds that it was quite impossible not to relax and after all, if he wasn't relaxed enough to be logical he could get himself into a lot of trouble around here.

Laila was the only woman in the Harem that seemed to like him since she would sit and talk to him every day when she wasn't otherwise engaged with her jewelry making or chatting with the other women. After a few more weeks had gone by and Demyx felt much more relaxed in his surroundings and was able to think about his situation, a gift arrived from the prince. No note was there; just a signed card and a tiny box which inside was a large tear drop sapphire hanging on a post. Laila immediately pierced his ear (again) and slipped it through, exclaiming that it looked wonderful on him. Then for the next few days, more gifts arrived for him, a gold collar, several thin gold bracelets that made fun clanking sounds as he moved his arms, and rings. Mostly gold bands with some sort of design carved into them, but one had a thin vein of sapphire that Laila insisted that he wear on a particular finger.

After that particular ring nothing else came and Demyx was glad since he did not quite know what he had done to deserve jewelry like this. Laila explained that the prince just wanted him to look pretty like the other girls and now that he had his own jewelry he could establish himself better within the Harem. Demyx had to ponder this turn of events deeply, so he was in good standing with the prince, his lover, but how was he going to get him to fall in love with him and make him remember him?

-----

Meanwhile, in the Palace of Agrabah a violent fight was taking place. Riku had finally tracked Sora down with the King, Donald and Goofy only to be told that Sora didn't need to be rescued but he needed to find Demyx. Riku had absolutely refused, citing again that Sora was too trustworthy and was about to fall into another Organization trap. After that of course, the Keyblades had come out and they had fought. It had been a draw and King Mickey had to intervene quickly and stop them from fist fighting and sent both of them to separate rooms. Sora of course, took Melody with him, afraid of what Riku would do to the little shadow.

"What do I do Melody?" Sora moaned as he sat on his bed. "I have to find him! And stupid Riku, I never asked him for help!" he snapped. Melody made her signature high pitched chirping noises and bumped her head against Sora's. Sensing that he was depressed she crawled into his lap and cuddled against him. Sora knew she was probably worried about Demyx too, but what could he do about it? He didn't know where to start looking! Now with King Mickey and the other's surrounding him, he'd have a tough time trying to get out of the palace without being stopped.

Luckily for Sora, Aladdin had realized that this Demyx must mean a lot to him so after getting a picture of Demyx from Donald and Goofy he went off in search of any information. It took him two weeks to find the traders that had sold him to Prince Xigbar, a new but powerful desert lord that had only just emerged in the north. Aladdin then when to the Sultan and requested that Xigbar come to the palace and to bring Demyx with him.

With that taken care of Aladdin felt that he had somehow repaid Sora for all the things he had done for him. But he still didn't know how he was going to get him and Riku to make up after their fight. Maybe something would come to him; after all, good friends should never fight for so long!

-----

A few weeks later Prince Xigbar read the summons from the sultan and was surprised to see his new lovers name in it. Apparently Demyx had been separated from his friend and they were waiting for him at the palace. He sighed, as much as he hated the thought, he was going to have to take him to Agrabah. Then he smirked, ever the opportunist; at least he could have fun with him on the way there, the journey would take at least two weeks, plenty of time to totally master Demyx and make him want to stay here with him.

Xigbar knew he had control issues, he had fully possessed Demyx, and he belonged to him, body and soul. He would not willingly give him up. Of course he could have anyone he wanted, but when there was something he couldn't have, he wanted it even more. He gave the approval to his servants and guards to begin the packing process and told them to not tell a single soul on the pain of death.

The day before they were supposed to leave Xigbar called Demyx into his bedroom. The youth looked confused and slightly uncomfortable as he faced Xigbar lounging on his opulent bed. There was an unfamiliar scent assaulting his nostrils and he couldn't place it in his memory, but before he could ask about it Xigbar had his own questions he wanted to ask.

"Do you know why you are here?" Xigbar asked casually as he sipped his wine and watched the other fidget. He drew up the long golden pipe and took a deep draw from it, blowing smoke rings into the air.

"No…well I mean…yeah I think so…" Demyx cleared his throat. Xigbar laughed and shook his head.

"I have to go on a journey to the capital, you are coming with me," he smirked, enjoying the look that crossed his lover's face. Demyx went pale. He couldn't be alone with Xigbar like that not yet! He had absolutely no ideas as to how to bring back his memories and he still felt guilt at what had happened in Halloweentown.

"No!" he blurted out before he could think about it. A deep frown creased Xigbar's brow.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Demyx and if you won't come willingly, you'll go by force, and you'll be naked."

"NAKED?!" Demyx shouted in one part horror and the other part anger. His head swam with the possibilities, the scent that permeated the air and the desire to suddenly eat pickles. He missed pickles…he'd have to get some next time he was in a more civilized world, wait…why was he thinking about pickles? Xigbar was speaking!

"So that you don't run away in the desert, that would be most displeasing to me," Xigbar was saying as he snapped his fingers and motioned for Demyx to come closer. Demyx tried to move away rather than forward but he suddenly felt weak. Before he knew it he was seeing the patterned tile of the floor up close, and then the darkness crashed upon him.

Xigbar sighed, apparently Demyx was not a smoker of opium and the thought of ravaging his unconscious body was displeasing to him so he moved him onto his bed and simply left him there as he went and visited one of his other princesses for the night.

-----

When Demyx awoke he was lying naked in a wagon, with a thin blanket to cover himself. Underneath him was a soft, plush mattress and the sides of the wagon were lined with lush pillows while the front and back were sealed shut by thick curtains to make sure no one else saw his "condition". He was only wearing the jewelry that had been given him and the first thing he thought of when he woke up was how much he hated this Xigbar. He had him drugged! He huffed and sat in the middle of the wagon and pouted for a moment.

What was he going to do! He'd heard all sorts of stories from Laila about this Xigbar! Though he seemed charming and kind he was, in reality, a very harsh and unforgiving man and ruler. If Demyx did something to displease him he could find himself on the wrong end of a spear, and now they were alone together! While some might say that was the ideal place to be in order to have someone fall in love with you, Demyx was no longer sure, and it wasn't like he needed Xigbar to fall in love with him again, he just needed him to remember what they had together! He sighed again and hummed a little, since music always seemed to help him think. But as the day wore on he could only come back to the fact that they were alone. He didn't know why they were going to Agrabah, but he'd be damned if he'd be left there for whatever reason.

That night as the wagon stopped and he could see points of light outside as the fires were lit he heard his stomach growl. He began to search for something to eat around his little room, but other than his blanket and a canteen of water, there was nothing. Ugh, just leave it to Xigbar to put him in an uncomfortable position; he wondered if he had to go outside for food. All this of course was being thought as Demyx continued to root under the pillows of the wagon to see if he missed something.

At the same time, Xigbar quietly opened the back of the wagon and set a plate of food onto the mattress before he climbed in. As he looked up the first site he was met with was Demyx's round little rump stuck in the air and wiggling around. He was sure he felt a nosebleed coming on and looked away, clearing his throat. Demyx gasped and turned around. "Xigbar!" he exclaimed. The prince paused when he heard his name. Demyx always called him Xigbar, or Xiggy that night they had made love. No one had ever called him by his name. It was always "Your Highness, or Prince…" he smiled. He rather liked hearing his name on those luscious lips.

It had been a hard day's ride and Xigbar found that he could not keep his thoughts from entering the covered wagon his lover was ensconced. Oh the things he would do to him tonight, of course his thoughts led to a physical condition that made it quite difficult to ride a horse, but he was too deep in thought to care. It was curious indeed the situation that he found himself in, the fact that Demyx was found in the middle of the desert yet his friends were in Agrabah, it didn't quite make sense. But that made no difference to Xigbar since he wasn't planning to relinquish Demyx.

"I brought you food, are you hungry?" he asked as he sealed the curtain again. Demyx nodded and blushed as his stomach growled loudly. Xigbar smiled and sat down easily crossing his legs, motioning for Demyx to come closer. Hunger made Demyx slightly dense as he eagerly approached Xigbar and was snared into sitting on his lap. He frowned, dang it was just like that night in the bath!

His back was pressed against Xibar's chest and before he could protest further a piece of meat was popped into his mouth and he practically groaned, it tasted so good. Xigbar smirked and continued to feed himself and the young man in his lap. As they grew into a slow and pleasing pattern he stopped paying attention to what he was doing and yelped quietly when Demyx's teeth descended on one of his fingers. Before he could pull it away however, Demyx had grabbed his wrist and was kissing the small red mark.

Demyx had made a decision in the short time that Xigbar had been feeding him. Despite the fact that Laila had warned him of the type of man he was, that wasn't any different than the Xigbar he had known back in the World that Never Was. He had forgiven himself a while ago for killing him in Halloweentown, after all, he was there with him now, caressing him and feeding him. He was going to take advantage of this time they had alone together with no outside forces to try and take them apart. So he was going to seduce him, he wildly hoped that Xigbar would remember him that way.

Easy enough right?

However Demyx had very little experience in the art of seduction, when he had wanted sex in the past all he had to do was wiggle his eyebrows at Xigbar and motion towards his room. Well, he supposed that now, as ever was a good time to learn. His tongue darted around Xigbar's fingers until he felt the older man begin to shiver and his breath falter. He drew the finger into his mouth and let his tongue rub against his rough skin as he sucked deeply on the digit. Xigbar muttered a curse and tried to pull his finger away but when it became apparent that Demyx wasn't letting it go, he tentatively added another finger to his lover's mouth. Demyx engulfed that one eagerly too, easily devouring both fingers in his eager mouth.

Xigbar struggled to regain his breath; he had never thought that Demyx was capable of this, not to say that he didn't enjoy it. While one hand was being suckled so suggestively Xigbar reached down with the other and began stroking Demyx's hardening manhood. The boy groaned and shivered around the fingers in his mouth, precum instantly coming to the surface. The prince smirked and milked what he could from the boy before his fingers traveled down to the tight little hole he loved so much and began to massage and stretch him. "Hm…Demyx you are so very good at this," he purred. Demyx whined a little at the intrusion but continued to suck on the fingers in his mouth.

The next thing Demyx knew he was being shoved onto his stomach and his hips yanked up so that his bum was being cradled in the hips of Xigbar. He groaned as he felt something hard begin to probe him and then enter him with exquisite slowness. It was so familiar, so wonderful, so erotic! Demyx groaned passionately at the same time Xigbar thrust in and out, in and out, harder, faster, until with a loud shout from both of them, they came together. Demyx collapsed onto his stomach with Xigbar beside him panting heavily and trying to catch his breath.

"So…how was it for you?" Demyx inquired cheekily. Xigbar laughed deeply and peppered kisses along Demyx's throat.

"I have to admit I was surprised…when we met the first time you were afraid of me." Xigbar said as he pulled Demyx onto his chest so that the younger man was looking down at him, his fingers idly wrapped around his hair. Demyx looked troubled for a moment.

"Well, you reminded me of someone I love…" he said truthfully. Xigbar's brows knit together.

"Forget about whoever you loved before, love only me," Xigbar muttered almost angrily as he kissed his throat and nipped it sharply.

Later that night Demyx awoke and looked down at the sleeping prince before letting out a soft sigh. It sounded so simple didn't it? Just to love him and not worry about what would happen when he remembered. To forget about everything else and only love him for the rest of eternity. But what about the past? He wanted him to remember their first time together; he wanted him to remember when they first met because it was still so real to him. He leaned down to kiss his lips softly.

"Love…you…" Xigbar yawned quietly in his sleep as he turned towards Demyx and pulled him close, much to the other's surprise.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"_Wow…you're doing well! Having fun?"_

"_No…not really, well I mean, maybe…" _

"_Well come on spit it out, I know you're having fun 'cause I can see it in your face!"_

"_Shut up Roxas!" _

"_You're blushing now? Wait till I tell Axel!"_

"_You found Axel?"_

"_Well, Axel found me…I can't wait to see you!"_

"_Wait Roxas! Come back!"_

-----

Demyx woke with a start in the bright light of midday. After all this time he'd had another dream about Roxas. It had been very different this time though; together they were sitting on the roof of the train station in Twilight Town. Roxas looked happy too, and he said that Axel was there. They hadn't really said anything important, however Demyx had the sudden urge to go to Twilight Town.

It had been a week since the start of their journey and his days had fallen quickly into a comfortable pattern. During the day he would sleep in his wagon, oblivious to the jolts and sudden jerks as they plodded across the scalding desert sands. After dark he would eat from Xigbar's fingers and then they would make love late into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms. But Demyx always woke up alone, he begged Xigbar to stay with him as he prepared to leave this morning, but he just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I have to lead the caravan little prince, so that my men will respect me and follow me willingly. I will see you tonight." And with that he had left and the still exhausted Demyx fell back to sleep, where he dreamed of Roxas.

Demyx pouted and sighed and shifted his way around his wagon this day not exactly sure why. He just felt…uncomfortable all of a sudden, like something was coming, but not exactly here.

But he was not the only one.

Outside the caravan the horses moved uneasily and people's nerves were on end. Xigbar hadn't told Demyx but they were being followed by bandits, had been followed for a few days now, he could see Demyx fidgeting out of the corner of his eye behind his curtains he sighed. If they wanted to get past the bandits he needed to get Demyx out of the wagon, as it would dead weight in a chase, the driver could cut the reigns and escape so that wasn't an issue. He pulled back and sauntered along the back of the wagon, finally leaning over and opening the flap a little, "Demyx," he murmured.

Demyx popped his tousled head out of the gap, happy that he had come to talk to him. "Hey Xiggy!" he smiled. Xigbar was forced to smile despite the situation at hand; his lover was so innocent and cute.

"Put your blanket around your waist you are going to ride with me today," Xigbar said casually as if nothing were wrong and he simply wanted to enjoy his company. They were coming upon a canyon that funneled into Agrabah and marked only three days till their journey was over, funny, Xigbar had thought it would have taken much longer. But regardless of the time, the canyon would be the ideal place for the bandits to strike.

Demyx smiled as he eagerly scrambled back into his wagon and wrapped his thin blanket around his waist a few times before popping out again where Xigbar easily caught him and pulled him in front of him on the horse, wrapping him in his robe against the hot desert sun. Demyx didn't realize it but he was so small compared to his surroundings that it appeared that he wasn't with Xigbar at all. The wagon rolled away as Demyx snuggled against Xigbar's chest and made little purring noises as the steady thumping of Xigbar's heart could be felt against his spine.

At first Demyx was excited to be outside the wagon, he lifted up a pale arm and laughed as the sunlight caught off his gold bracelets and made small lights in the sand. He and Xigbar hardly talked but every once in awhile he felt the other's hands drift up his leg in a soft caress. However as the day wore on Demyx began to grow uncomfortable sitting in such an awkward position in the saddle. "Xiggy…" he sighed.

"Yes Demyx?"

"Not to…uh, sound prissy and girly and whiney but…can I go back to my wagon now?" he asked hopefully.

"No…you can't Demyx I'm sorry, you see we're being followed by bandits and I can't let you stay in that wagon. When they attack us we need to get around and through them without getting killed." He explained with all the finesse of the great lover that he was. He did not need his prince to be frightened and to cause trouble when the time came; he'd had men killed because of a princess's actions.

Demyx froze against him and then Xigbar felt him tremble violently for a moment before he seemed to calm down again and relaxed against him. "Alright, but you have to let me fight when the time comes." He declared in a matter of fact voice.

"Absolutely not! I would not risk your life for some foolish notion that you can fight!" Xigbar instantly objected, horrified at the thought of letting his little prince get himself dirty in the heat of battle.

"But I can, I'm strong enough!" Demyx countered quickly, growing irate at the thought of being a "damsel in distress". Namine had told him stories about princess locked in castles and how the prince's had rescued them and Demyx certainly did not want to be a princess in distress, though he had often daydreamed Xigbar was…

"No, you're not! You are just a young man, you have never been in war or seen battle! My little prince I appreciate and love you for your willingness to help me fight but the fact of the matter is you just can't!"

"I can to Xigbar!" Demyx shouted, angry tears spilling down his cheeks. It was the same fight, only in a different place. He still didn't think he was strong enough to fight beside him.

To fight for him.

The caravan momentarily paused after Demyx's outburst and Xigbar suddenly regretted not covering his lover's mouth, his comment had very disrespectful, not to mention that he had addressed him with his name and Xigbar shouldn't be allowing that to happen. Demyx needed to be punished, his men would expect it after all. But before Xigbar could figure out what to do, Demyx struggled out of the saddle and fell with a soft plop in the yellow sand, his skin turning red where he dusted it off. "I'm strong enough to fight you or anyone! And I won't die this time trying to prove it!" he snapped turning and running across the sand to give himself some space, he'd show Xigbar once and for all he was strong enough to fight, all he needed was his sitar and then he'd be able to do it!

The stunned Xigbar was frozen to the spot after that outburst and allowed Demyx to get quite far before he took off after him with a frustrated shout. Why did it seem so important to catch him before he vanished? To say he was sorry? Why on earth would be sorry? He meant what he said, Demyx couldn't fight he wouldn't let him fight! But he had looked so hurt, so vulnerable, but why…why this feeling that if he didn't get to his little prince in time he would be gone forever? Xigbar felt that if he couldn't reach Demyx he would be physically ill.

But then Demyx had stopped just before him. Xigbar urged his horse to go faster. Demyx was saying something, raising his hand but before Xigbar could fully understand what he was doing something popped out of the sand beside Demyx and grabbed him. Xigbar's horse reared and it took all his strength and concentration for him to get the stallion under control before he was able to understand what had happened. He shuddered in horror as the bandit pulled off his head covering and spilled sand down Demyx's back, an arrogant smirk dancing across his face.

"Xemnas!" Xigbar shouted as the white haired bandit finished hauled the struggling Demyx onto his camel.

"Stay where you are Prince Xigbar or I will kill him," Xemnas ordered as a steel blade was pressed to Demyx's throat. Demyx stilled instantly, his frightened eyes flying towards Xigbar. Xigbar didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he was very confused. One part of him wanted to rush in and save Demyx whom he was very sure he loved by now. The other part was the calculator, wanting to wait till the most opportune moment before getting his beloved back and striking the Bandit King a serious blow.

"Xiggy!" Demyx shouted at him when he had not answered or moved for what seemed an eternity. Xemnas pressed the blade closer to his vulnerable flesh and he stilled, knowing one wrong move would spill his blood on the sand.

"I will find you Xemnas, and take him back," Xigbar vowed angrily. Demyx made a noise akin to something small being crushed and turned away, tears cascading once again down his cheeks. He wasn't even going to try now? Why even bother? "Demyx…look at me," Xigbar implored. Demyx couldn't, he would loose his resolve, he wanted to be angry and wanted to stay angry. This Xigbar didn't love him. Had any of them…even the one he left behind? "Demyx!" Xigbar roared at the top of his lungs, an angry shout that would have made lesser men loose their composure.

"Don't speak to me!" Demyx shouted at him.

"AH HA! Looks like the little prince doesn't want to go back with you anyway my dear Prince Xigbar, I'll be taking him now, and the gifts you've brought for your sultan, I leave you with enough food and water to get to Agrabah, after that…if you wish to come and get your lover you will have to come and get him…that is, if you're still going to want him…" Xemnas smirked as his other hand raked up Demyx's leg towards his crotch. The younger man cried out in sudden pain and ecstasy. Xemnas said nothing else but turned and galloped into the sun, his mocking laughter carried in the wind blowing through the vast and empty desert.

Xigbar stood there for several minutes as the bandits quietly took their jewels and some of the horses. Then he galloped back and lost his stomach contents behind a few boulders before he collapsed. Why had he froze like that?! Why couldn't he have engaged Xemnas in battle? Something unbidden and primal had risen up within him. Something instinctual, one did not cross Xemnas and live…why had that repeated in his mind over and over as he watched his lover being held at sword point? Was he willing to just abandon him to the Bandit King? No…but he couldn't do it alone; he would go to Agrabah and beg the sultan for help. That was the only way to get Demyx back.

-----

To say that Demyx was growing tired of being kidnapped would be an understatement. He was so pissed off at the moment that he could hardly voice his displeasure to the Superior, excuse me…"Desert Bandit King". Demyx wanted nothing more than to strangle him as they plodded across the desert. Especially after he had touched him that way! The sudden feel of nails raking across his skin was at the same time painful and pleasurable. The sun rose high in the sky and without anything to protect him Demyx began to grow dizzy with the heat. Just before he thought he would pass out they were suddenly surrounded by shadows. Demyx looked around in his haze. It appeared that they had entered a canyon with a series of caves. Other men and women had emerged from them and were watching with interest as Xemnas slid off the camel and took Demyx down, carrying him gently into rather large cave, lavishly decorated with the riches of his escapades. He set Demyx down on a wide bed made entirely of pillows and went to get him some water, which Demyx drank greedily. Then, hardly to Xemnas' surprise, he passed out.

Xemnas watched the sleeping boy that Xigbar had called Demyx. He was beautiful, in an innocent way. His soft smooth skin was surprisingly fair and untouched by the sun, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes as he turned and sensually stretched in his sleep, mouth parted with a soft groan of pleasure. Xemnas hadn't had a male lover in a very long time and wondered if now was a good time to take one.

He felt he knew this boy somehow, and that unfamiliar yet familiar feeling bothered him to no end. From where did he know him, what had they done together? He watched him sleep for another few moments before going off to smoke his opium pipe. He needed to reflect on the day and what Xigbar must have felt watching this boy being carried away. Xemnas had to smirk in spite of himself; he loved getting the best of Xigbar.

-----

In Agrabah, Riku and Sora still hadn't stopped fighting and were indeed getting ready to kill one another when Aladdin announced that Prince Xigbar had arrived. Sora ran after the former thief and then past him while Riku strolled along contemplating why the hell Demyx was so important to Sora.

As he entered the throne room Mickey and the others were restraining him as he stood there screaming at Xigbar and struggling to smite him with his Keyblade. "How could you loose him!! He's been looking for you!" Sora was very upset and finally shoved away from the others and ran past Riku into parts of the palace unknown. Riku looked at the dirty and downcast looking prince.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" he asked him in his deep voice.

Xigbar said nothing and in fact did not even move. Riku shrugged; maybe it wasn't his business to know what was driving this prince to not speak, or to barely even look at him. He sighed and went to cool his head before he resumed his feud with Sora.

That stupid kid, didn't he know he was just worried about him? He was so oblivious all the time and worse than that, he had such a large and kind heart that it made him accept everyone with a sob story! After he and Demyx had vanished from Traverse Town Riku had been worried sick about him and finally managed to find him in that Godolphin World and stupid Sora had refused to come with him!

As he walked down the empty, but spacious hallways, hands clenched and shoved deep into his pockets he thought he heard crying. At first he thought it was a younger boy and it took him a minute to realize that it was Sora, sobbing his heart out as he cuddled the black shadow named Melody. As he came into the room where his friend was crying the other boy looked at him, absolute misery etched across his face.

"Why do you care so much?" Riku finally demanded angrily as he approached Sora. Melody instantly took on a defensive role and started screeching at Riku, berating him for what he had done to Sora

"Because we're the same!" Sora defended immediately, his voice effectively hushing the shadow's verbal attack.

"I don't see how, he's just a nobody! It's probably a trap; he'll kill you in your sleep! You're not the same at all!" Riku continued to argue.

"I looked for you too!" Sora screamed at him as he jumped off the bed and rushed at him, pummeling him with his fists. "All that time, in the darkness, going to the other worlds, I didn't want to save the world or be a Keyblade master! I just wanted to see you again, I wanted to rescue you and take care of you, so you would know that I…I…" Sora fell against his chest crying again. Riku hadn't fought back against the blows and looked down at him with a renewed sense of interest.

"You what Sora?" he asked gently, no malice in his voice for the first time in days.

"I…love you…" Sora murmured. Now it was Riku's time to be speechless. Of all the things he expected, when he actually said it, it was like a sudden jolt to his chest. "And when you said in Traverse Town that you weren't my boyfriend after everything we've done together, it pissed me off!" Sora admitted, anger laced in his raspy voice.

Riku reddened and shook his head, it hadn't really been about Demyx at all, this fight Sora was waging with him. He was hurt because of the stupid comment Riku had made. Slowly he put his arms around Sora and cradled his sniffling form. What should he even say to that? He sighed and rubbed his chin against Sora's forehead, thinking deeply. "I'm sorry Sora…I never meant to hurt you that way, I didn't know that stupid comment would hurt you so much," he murmured. "If you really want to find Demyx I'll help you, but I'm still convinced that it's a trap," he informed him.

"Oh…okay…" Sora's voice faltered a little.

"Oh yes, and one more thing," Riku began in a tone of voice that Sora knew promised a lecture. Sora looked up at him, resent swimming in the back of his eyes. "I love you too," and with that Riku kissed him, deeply. "How about I prove it to ya?" Riku smirked.

"No…Riku, Melody's watching," Sora whispered with flushed cheeks as they both turned to see Melody staring at them with avid interest.

"Let her watch," Riku shrugged as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Riku, she's really smart! It's like having a little kid watch us!" Sora protested, Melody made encouraging chirping noises but Sora shook his head. "Why don't you go and play with Donald?" Sora suggested as Riku leaned in again to kiss his throat, hand already working to unzip Sora's clothes. Melody slunk away making musical muttering noises before she snuck into the shadows to continue watching, after all, that boy had made Sora cry! She had to protect Sora or Demy would be mad at her!

-----

While Riku and Sora were cementing their relationship once more, Xigbar was bathing and thinking. He had asked the sultan for his help but he was conferring with Aladdin and the mouse king. As he bathed he could only think of Demyx and what he was suffering at the hands of Xemnas. He put his head in his hands and growled deeply, he should be more composed than this! What was it about Demyx that made him throw caution to the wind, to beg the sultan for help, to want to kill another man so badly that it scared him? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Demyx was not a happy camper. He was being bathed….by Xemnas, which was beyond creepy to him, especially because his hands kept finding excuses to touch him in places he didn't want him to touch. "Will you stop it?" he finally snapped as Xemnas's hand "accidently" pinched his butt for the fifth time.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he purred into his ear as his hand plunged down and rubbed against his inner thigh. Demyx growled low in his throat. With a flick of his hand water went splashing into Xemnas's face as he stood from the tub and grabbed a robe that he wrapped protectively around his body.

"Don't touch me!" Demyx said coldly. Xemnas looked at him curiously as he pulled himself leisurely from the tub and didn't bother to cover his splendidly naked body.

"I don't know why you are so mad at me Demyx, I only want to bring you pleasure," Xemnas crooned as he lunged and caught the younger man off guard and tackled him onto the opulent bed. He braced himself above Demyx and then leaned down to press a steaming kiss against his throat, working the skin there till he pulled away and left a deep purple mark. Demyx shook violently as Xemnas reached up and tied his hands above his head.

Xemnas laughed as Demyx struggled in his bonds and ran a single finger down his chest, exposing his body with a flick, sending his robe open. "You are very well built little prince," Xemnas teased as he leaned down to manipulate a pert nipple.

"_Not again!!"_ Demyx's mind screamed as his body began to respond to the male body on top of his. "DAMNIT" he shouted verbally and with such vehemence that Xemnas looked up in surprise. "I knew you from a past life, you were my Superior, and you never ONCE paid attention to me this way and FRANKLY it's freaking me out!" he snapped, straining against his bonds. Xemnas took a hint and got off of him. Demyx was momentarily stunned that he had listened.

"Your Superior, and yet not once did I want you like this?" he asked curiously as he got up to don a rich purple robe. Why on earth he had never desired him was a mystery in of itself, he was young, he was beautiful, and he would have been a pleasure in bed.

"No. You were off somewhere with Saix I think…maybe Xaldin…possibly Marluxia…I don't know…maybe all three at the same time. I heard rumors…" he trailed off, still yanking on the scarf that tied his hands above his head.

"Did you know Xigbar too?" Xemnas asked as he sat on the bed and untied Demyx. It was a very confusing action since Demyx was still expecting to be raped.

"Yeah…I knew him, we were loves and I loved him," he murmured sitting up and rubbing his wrists. Xemnas handed him a piece of bread and he took it, leaning against the wall that served as the headboard.

"What happened?"

"I ran away I think…I told him I was strong enough to fight but I lost and I never got to say goodbye. I was lost for the longest time and then I got a second chance…but…" Demyx sighed in frustration. "No matter how hard I try it seems that I can't make Xigbar remember that he loved me once…" he sighed. Xemnas sat there quietly for a moment, an unreadable mask upon his face.

"Why doesn't he remember?" he finally asked.

"I don't know…but every time he does, or it looks like he does, something happens and it rips us apart again…" Demyx sighed.

"I see…." Xemnas commented. "Well…maybe I can help you a little, what do you think?" he asked with a smile. Demyx had never EVER seen Xemnas smile, so he was a little creeped out at the unexpected sight.

"Uh…I guess…" he relented quietly, unsure of what would happen if he refused.

"Xigbar is a jealous lover; I know…I've grabbed a few of his harem girls in the past. I enjoyed myself for a while and Xigbar was very upset. But when I took you from him…he was sad, I have never seen him that way before." Xemnas informed him. "It could be that he does love you, but he loves the you that you are now, not the you that you might want him to love…"

Demyx thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right…" he shrugged.

"Of course I'm right," Xemnas smirked.

"But I want him to love the me that I was!" Demyx complained.

"Do you really? It seems to me as if you are not the same person you were when this journey began," Xemnas shrugged. "Think on it a bit longer little prince and I'm sure you will light upon a suitable answer." He remarked. Demyx sighed and concentrated on eating his bread, thoughts running helter-skelter through his mind.

-----

Riku, Sora and Xigbar were heading towards the Bandit King's den in the desert. Sora and Riku seemed to have resolved their fight and everyone seemed to notice that whenever Sora looked at Riku now a slight blush would appear on his cheekbones and Riku looked oddly satisfied. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy had opted to stay behind, making one excuse after another.

Not that Riku and Sora didn't mind being alone, but they were slightly edgy on having the sullen Xigbar with them. Melody was perched upon Sora's head singing her little lungs out and chewing on his hair and fingers. Riku still wasn't used to the strange heartless and had poked and prodded her many times only to be rewarded with a yowl and a bite on his arm, which Sora had lovingly bandaged when he was done laughing his ass off.

The three said nothing as they rode over the sands, none of them very sure what they should say to each other. So the silence continued to reign among them.

-----

Xigbar was dying inside. The thoughts of what Xemnas was doing to Demyx threatened to make him seriously ill and there was more than one time he thought he would indeed be sick. He didn't want to speak with his traveling companions, still slightly disappointed with the Sultan for only sending these young boys with him. Even though he promised they were great fighters, they didn't look like it. But of course that reminded him about the fight that he and Demyx had had just before Xemnas kidnapped him.

As the day wore on, they drew close to the bandit encampment and to Xigbar's surprise they weren't attacked. Every time he had come here to get his girls back he had been met with force before they were finally, reluctantly handed over. Xemnas enjoyed toying with him that way. The boy named Sora sat straight on his camel and glared ahead at the men lining their way, tucking the small dark creature into his cloak to protect her. His heart began to beat quickly, nervous for the first time in his life. As they entered the shadow of the canyon he looked around expecting a sudden ambush. But as he approached the largest cave Xemnas came out to greet him. Sora seemed to react violently, falling from his camel and drawing forward a strange blade that looked like a key.

"Sora no!" Demyx voice shouted as he jumped down from atop a nearby rock and landed in front of Xemnas. He was dressed as a bandit, loose pants and shirt, sandal-shod feet, and a cloak circling his shoulders. His jewelry was gone and he was only wearing the earring that Xigbar had first given to him. Xemnas seemed to notice the strange, but observant look on Xigbar's face.

"I took everything else as payment…" he smirked. "But he insisted on keeping the earring," he shrugged fatalistically.

"Payment for what?" Xigbar's voice rumbled deeply as a murderous gaze pinned the other man.

"For not raping me…" Demyx piped up. "I mean, not that he could…I'm pretty tough you know," he said quietly as he jumped to the ground and walked closer to Xigbar. The prince was surprised that Demyx was smiling at him; he slowly got off his horse and walked towards him. It was a nervous sort of walk, as he faced Demyx, never letting his eyes go. Then he was there, suddenly, unexpectedly, meeting him halfway.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you said. But I love you so much…I wanted you to know that you could trust me, trust in my strength, that I would fight for you…so you wouldn't have to fight so hard for me…" he whispered.

Sora who was looking on at this scene could feel the emotion that surrounded the two men. It was a beautiful thing and he knew that Demyx was apologizing for that day before their fight in Radiant Garden. He shyly looked at Riku who he found was already looking at him with a gentle sort of smirk on his face that promised many things. Melody gave a happy purr and scampered back onto Sora's head.

Xigbar held Demyx tightly, the world seemed to spin and vanish leaving only them together. He inhaled the younger man's scent, amazed at how it hadn't changed after so many days apart. He still smelled like lavender and soap. He smelled like clean water…Xigbar lifted him up and kissed him hard on the mouth, not caring that they were surrounded by people, for to him it seemed like there was no one but them, only them. Demyx's arms looped loosely around his neck as he enjoyed his attention. He pulled away, looking up into the other's eyes.

"I love you Demyx, like the fire of a thousand suns and the passion of the endless moon. I never want to be parted from you again. I want to make you my prince, now and forever, to love you like no one will ever love you again…"

The speech was all wrong…it wasn't supposed to sound like that, he was supposed to say that he missed him and that he'd been waiting for him to come back to him. That he still loved him after all this time. He had the love of the man he wanted, but the man that loved him, loved the he that he was now, not the he that he had always been. What was the lesser of two evils? He could spend the rest of his life here, in the Harem, sleeping with his prince every night, but having to share him with fifty catty females. Or he could wait till Xigbar was his and his alone, like it should be.

He pulled away from him. "Xigbar…you still don't remember…" Demyx said sadly. Xigbar grabbed him again.

"I remember that if you leave me again I will be sick for worry of you, I remember that if I have to feel the crushing weight of darkness again that I will go insane…" he murmured. That sounded closer to what he wanted to hear…

"Demyx!! Under you!" Sora shouted. Demyx looked down to see a black miasma at his feet.

"No! Sora!!" he tried to get out and away but he was also trying to drag a suddenly unconscious Xigbar with him. The weight pulled him down, wrenching Xigbar from his hand. "NO!!" His hand was caught by Sora, who was caught by Riku and all three were sucked into the darkness, Melody screeching at the top of her lungs as she clung desperately to Sora's head.

Xemnas had witnessed this with something akin to horror, and yet…when it was over, he felt relief. Sweet Demyx, his Melodious Nocturne, how innocent and naïve he was. Yet with his new heart, Xemnas understood now what it was about the Nocturne that always attracted yet repulsed him. Demyx had had a heart…even when others did not…

He had remembered in the cave, sitting there as Demyx related his woeful tale, his soft voice and the music he played. He looked around at his group of bandits, he was their king, he had purpose here. "Hm…well I'm sure we'll meet again eventually," he murmured to himself as he turned and ordered his men to gather for another raid.

Life went on.


	7. Chapters 21 to 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"Hey, hey mate wake up!"

Demyx groaned and slung an arm over his eyes. "Go away Luxord I'm tired!" he snapped as he turned over and prepared to go back to sleep. Wait…Luxord? His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. There indeed was Luxord, standing straight and proud and dressed in (literally) the gayest outfit Demyx had ever seen.

Luxord was proudly posing in a lime green mini skirt suit set with a matching jacket, complimented by a bright pink silk top with lots of ruffles. His high heels were the same shade pink as his shirt and his make up wasn't very well done. On the top of his short blonde head was a black top hat, very well made and tilted to the side to give him a rakeish look. He held out a hand and while Demyx didn't hesitate to take it he couldn't help staring at Luxord.

"Uh?"

"I know, it's really bad isn't it? But I don't really care these days, after all, I'm MAD!" he shouted with an unstable chuckle. "Hey we need to get you out of those clothes mate or people will know you're not from around here!" he began as he started walking through the woods.

Demyx could do nothing but dumbly follow. They walked through familiar underbrush but Demyx couldn't have cared less, his mind was a muddle of disturbed and disquieting thoughts. Where was Sora and Riku? Did they have Melody with them? Was Xigbar here too? Where was he? Why on earth was Luxord wearing that suit? Sure he'd heard rumors about him and Luxord but he thought that's just what they were, rumors.

"Here we go mate, I thought I might see you here so I picked this out for you!" Luxord had dropped his wrist and reached into an oddly placed wardrobe and pulled out a frilly blue dress with lots of tulle beneath the skirt. "See and it even comes with this nifty apron!! It took me forever to convince Alice to stand still so I could copy her dress!" he was saying.

"I'm not wearing that!" Demyx instantly protested.

"What are you talking about you're wearing it already!" Luxord snapped in annoyance as if Demyx had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He looked down and to his horror (yes horror, just because he was gay didn't mean he was a cross dresser, though there was that one time with Xiggy and a ball gown…) But back to his horror because he was indeed, wearing Alice's blue dress and stockings, and apron, and as he cautiously reached up he found a neat black ribbon tied into his shirt dirty blond hair. "Damnit." He muttered as he immediately started fussing with the dress. "And what the hell is this is a garter belt?!?" He lifted the dress and found that indeed he was wearing a garter belt that was nicely attached to both his stockings and an uncomfortable white corset.

"Well mate, you don't have to show me everything but that is rather fashionable, see I have one to!" Luxord declared as he lifted his skirt up to show the vivid red garter belt he wore beneath. Demyx covered his eyes in protest.

"Good lord man, stop it! This is insane!"

"Well I am mad, besides you have to dressed appropriately or the King will kill you!" he pointed out.

"What do you mean the king? The Queen of Hearts rules Wonderland!" Demyx snapped as he tried in vain to pull down the dress.

"Not recently, the King of Spades has come into power and you know he looks an awful lot like Xigbar, but anyway that's nothing," Luxord launched into how much Wonderland had changed because the King of Spades had taken over but Demyx couldn't quite move past the "he looks an awful lot like Xigbar" comment.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, let's go see the King!" Demyx grabbed Luxord by the hand and dragged him through the woods towards the castle.

-----

As expected it did not take very long to get to the castle because Demyx knew all the shortcuts (remember, Wonderland was practically his second home). And soon he was standing in line to see the king, however what Demyx did not know (and what Luxord did) was that the Kind of Spades (aka Xigbar) was looking for a queen. He had declared that it didn't matter who or what they were as long as he found them attractive and thought that they could run Wonderland alongside of him.

"Next!" Xigbar's voice rang imperisouly through the long hallway and the line slowly inched forward, some times they waited for long moment and other's it was almost like they were running down the hall to keep up with the demands. Finally, moment of moments, Demyx found himself next in line and he looked so hopeful that Luxord (who was standing with him) almost felt bad about not telling Demyx the whole truth. After all he remembered what Demyx and Xigbar had been back then, before the organization fell apart, if the kid got to see him one last time it might make him feel better. "I'll hang back here okay kiddo!" Luxord whispered to him as "NEXT!" rang out above the din of the other's waiting in line.

Demyx nodded nervously as the doors opened and he was ushered into a clean and sunny throne room. Xigbar was lounging almost bored on a large throne, his crown tilted in a haphazard fashion and he looked about ready to kill someone. Demyx fell more in love with him than ever. A huge grin graced his face as he practically ran to where he was supposed to stand and almost fell over himself to curtsy to him. "HI!" he blurted out.

"Who are you?" Xigbar demanded in a tone of voice that would have probably turned other's to stone, Demyx almost melted.

"I'm Demyx! I mean of course you wouldn't remember but still just to see you is so…AWESOME!" he couldn't help but gush. What was it about him right now causing all of this? He should have been upset after what had happened in Agrabah, but what had Xemnas said? Something about loving the him that he is now and not the he that he had been; but Demyx didn't feel any different and he didn't look any different, so why?

"So Demyx why do you think you'll make a good queen for me?" Xigbar practically yawned as he examined his scepter.

"What?" speechless, absolutely speechless, this was worse than the time Xemnas had called him into his personal chambers and demanded why on earth he was constantly singing "Johnny B Goode."

"No answer well then-"

"WAIT!" Demyx shouted. "I didn't know you were looking for a queen but I mean I'll answer!" he almost stuttered.

"Well then hurry up I don't have all day!" he snapped peevishly.

"Um…well I'd be a good ruler for Wonderland because I've been here lots of times and I know it like the back of my hand and um well, I mean I guess you could say that this is like been a second home for me!" he answered.

"What a load of tosh, guards throw him out!" Xigbar demanded.

"Oh what a shame!" a voice echoed around the hall, a familiar voice that made Demyx smile wide and Xigbar groan.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Demyx shouted when the pink and purple cat materialized on the top of Xigbar's crown.

"You know the cat?" Xigbar demanded as the cat leapt down and ran to Demyx, purring uncharacteristically as the boy scooped him up and began to pet him lovingly.

"He's a friend of mine, right Puss?" he asked as the cat propped himself up on Demyx's shoulder.

"Indeed the king should be so smart to see that this kid is the cat's meow!" the cat replied amicably.

"And so you endorse him as the perfect candidate for the throne beside me?" the kind demanded.

"Oh yes indeed I do your Majesty for such an oversight would be a travesty." The cat continued.

"It's settled then, I have found my new queen!" Xigbar then found it prudent to announce, Demyx decidedly fainted.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

When Demyx awoke he was surrounded by people, some he knew and other's he didn't. Xigbar looked hardly concerned, but Luxord looked ready to be very sick. "Okay…what happened?" Demyx asked groggily as he struggled to sit up and finally took Luxord's offered hand to help.

"You fainted." Xigbar snapped with hardly an air of concern. "I would have taken care of it, but this commoner insisted that he be allowed to help," he glared at Luxord who glared back.

"Ugh, so it wasn't a crazy dream? You really want me to be your queen?" Demyx asked, rubbing his sore head from when he had fallen.

"Exactly, if the Cheshire Cat approves you it's an in, he's been turning down people left and right today, and there were many more…attractive candidates." Xigbar then turned his icy glare to the Cheshire Cat who was busy cleaning himself. "No matter, it's not like I was expecting to be too terribly attracted to the person he picked, but I don't suppose you look that bad," everyone finally stood up though Demyx rocked back and forth for a moment as the world swam back into focus.

"Okay so, is there a ceremony or something?" Demyx asked as he looked around the still, sunny throne room, he must have only been out for a few moments at the most.

"Well, once I declare you my queen it's official so I don't have to worry about you showing up in a dress, which by the way you are never to do in my presence again!" he added with a snarl. "I hate men in dresses almost as much as I hate men in general," he shrugged. "Nothing personal mind you." He said with all the feelings of a small rock.

Demyx almost fainted again, and then he almost burst into tears but what he actually did would surprise him for the rest of his life. "Yeah well you know what? You can find yourself another queen then, because I won't stand next to a guy who can't treat me with some respect, man or not!" he shouted as he tugged the black ribbon from his hair and swiped a hand through it, standing it up again. "Luxord let's go!" he shouted as he turned from the king and began walking back towards the door.

"Guards!" Xigbar shouted. Cards immediately popped up and blocked the way. "While I do admire your sudden outburst the fact of the matter is once I say so, it's binding, you're my queen whether you like it or not, so get used to it," Xigbar growled coldly as he turned to walk from the room. "Guards take the new queen to his chambers and see that the commoner is thrown out!" he ordered.

"No wait!! Luxord!!" Demyx grunted trying to break free of the hold the guards had on him.

"Don't worry Dem I'll figure something out!" he shouted back before he was dragged off.

-----

"What an asshole," Demyx thought furiously as he paced his room, the ruffles of his skirt slinking and slithering into his train of thought like an unwanted satin pest. Finally he decided to see what was in his wardrobe so he could get out of this infernal dress , he marched right over to it and flung it open. But to his instant horror he found it stuffed with gaudy dresses of every color and practically dripping with lace and frills. The jewels that had been stitched into them were dazzling and yet so overplayed on several garments. He dug furiously to find something simple (after all if he was going to wear a dress it was going to be simple and come below his knees) and finally managed to find a simple blue dress that extended down to his ankles, he also found a pair of shoes to match. (The shoes, incidentally happened to look much more masculine despite the fact that they had heels, than the current shoes he was wearing).

He kicked off the shoes and put the other one's on and tugged off the frilly dress and just as he was about to put the other one on, Xigbar opened the connecting door between the rooms and paused. Demyx too, was frozen since he was caught, in a very revealing lingerie garment (complete with garter belt AND high heels). Then he frowned, the look that Xigbar was giving him was quite different than the one before.

"What's your problem?" Demyx snapped as he straightened up and got ready to put the dress on.

"DON'T!" Xigbar hollered. "Don't put that dress on," he ordered again as he quickly came forward, shedding his robe and shirt as he did so. Demyx was too taken aback with the first order that he didn't quite realize what Xigbar was doing till he was naked in front of him. "I never realized…" he began, his soft hands gently caressing the straight torso of the man in front of him, his fingers idly tracing the lacy designs on the strapless corset. "You look so sexy," he muttered. "And it's so scandalous!" he remarked as his eyes suddenly fixated on the area between his thighs. Demyx, now confused looked down to wear Xigbar was currently looking and found that the hitherto crotch intact panties had become crotchless, no doubt something of Luxord's design.

"I don't really think -," he was cut off as Xigbar shoved him roughly against the wall and kissed him. Demyx wasn't sure if he should fight or give in, his body however, and already mad that decision for him as it eagerly pressed against the other's seeking release. His hands pinched and scratched the flat but defined chest pressed against his palms and his traitorous voice let Xigbar know how excited and willing he was to be sexed up at the moment. Just at the moment that he was feeling magnanimous enough to tell Xigbar he loved him (he always did when they had sex) without proper preparation he was propped up and violated quite painfully. "W-wait! Wait…ouch! Stop!" Demyx shouted, tears springing into his widened eyes. Even the pain coupled with the intense pleasure of feeling Xigbar inside him wasn't enough to drown out his reflexes to cry and shout in pain every time he was thrust into. Finally Xigbar achieved his release, causing Demyx to find his, shallow though it was because his body still throbbed with pain. Xigbar grunted for a moment then pulled out of him roughly, dropping him just as thoughtlessly.

"I was coming in to tell you that I had some clothes for you…" he began as if nothing had happened between them. "I will come back tonight to see you and you will wear…that" at this he motioned to Demyx's disheveled lingerie set, "When I do, is that understood? Now please get dressed appropriately and meet me for dinner." he said as he finished dressing himself and walked back out the door. Demyx sat there against the wall dazed and hurt. Xigbar only saw him as a way to release his animalistic sex drive! He didn't care about him at all! He suddenly understood why his body hurt so much, it wasn't immediately physical but the blow to his heart made his body ache all over.

He wanted to curl into a ball and cry; this was getting harder and harder! But Demyx didn't cry, he wanted to, but soon his thoughts turned from self pity to disgust, hadn't Xigbar treated him this way when they first met? He had! And actually, if Demyx really thought about it, they had only really started getting lovey-dovey towards the end, till Xaldin pointed it out to him and then he was a jerk again for awhile. Well fine! If that's the way he wanted it that's the way it was going to be! Demyx hopped resolutely to his feet after kicking off his shoes. If Xigbar was looking for a fight, he just got one!

-----

The King of Spades sat impatiently at the head of his table, glowering at his guests. His queen was late by fifteen minutes and he was growing very impatient. Finally he stood from his chair, prepared to fetch him himself when the door opened and his queen entered amid gasps and fluttering fans. Xigbar himself felt his jaw drop in amazement as he viewed his queen in direct disobedience with his orders.

Demyx himself was pleased to note the look of envy on the faces of some of the women, convinced that he looked better in drag than they could ever hope to look in their regular clothes. He was gracefully approaching in blue satin heels that matched his blue gown perfectly, the puffed sleeves falling below his shoulders and would have revealed a very tantalizing cleavage had be possessed breasts. To draw the eye there however he wore a very stunning silver necklace absolutely dripping with sapphires and in his left hear hung the sapphire teardrop he'd gotten from Agrabah. (he had found it in lying on the floor of the room). His mohawk/mullet had been cleaned up and restored to its former glory and bared no crown or circlet to proclaimed his status. His arms were encased in long silver gloves and his fan was barely swaying as he held it proudly, glaring at Xigbar in a way that would have fooled anyone other than him.

"You're late," Xigbar snarled under his breath as he stiffly held out his arm to escort Demyx to his seat.

"I'm aware of that, but I couldn't decide what to wear…" Demyx twittered behind his fan as he sat down in the chair next to Xigbar's. As the feast began Demyx pointedly ignored Xigbar and flirted with one of the men seated next to him. It actually took him a moment to notice that two other's down the table were attempting to get his attention. His face however lit up when his eyes finally found Riku and Sora seated amongst the guests. He waved at them enthusiastically before scooting out his seat and rushing over to where they sat, shocking the king (his guests decided that the queen was mad and that he needed to be humored) "Riku, Sora!" he exclaimed as he took both of their hands and dragged them out of their seats. "Please come with me!" he said loud enough for Xigbar to hear before they rushed off.

Demyx dragged them out of the dining room and into an abandoned room he had seen on his way there. He shut it firmly and smiled at them both. "What do you think?" he teased.

"It's different," Sora commented as he opened his jacket and let the little glob of darkness that was Melody slither to the floor. Demyx immediately scooped her up and cuddled her. "What has she been eating?" Demyx suddenly asked, remembering that Heartless ate hearts.

"Well I think she was sucking energy through me whenever she ate my fingers and hair, but since she's been here, a lot of the local wildlife have vanished," Sora pointed out.

"Ah, well at least we know that you can survive off hearts right cutie?" he teased as he nuzzled the purring heartless. "What else have you guys been up to?" he asked.

"Well we were just trying to get in to see you after we ran into Luxord…he's around here somewhere…" Riku looked around. "But you seem to be doing alright I guess, Queen of Wonderland now are you?" he arched his eyebrow at Demyx's clothing.

"Yes indeed and it's all to show that jackass that I'm sick and tired of being his sperm bank!" Demyx practically spat. Riku and Sora both colored a bright shade of red at Demyx tone and terminology. "Sorry guys, it's a long story," he sighed. Meanwhile Melody had climbed out of his arms and was gently pawing at the blue dress that Demyx wore. She seemed entranced by it, thoughtful and calm for once. "What is it, girl, do you want a pretty dress too?" he crooned to her as he picked her up again and snuggled her. "I'll get a special pretty dress made for you!" he told her as he continued to shower her with affection.

"So I have to ask now Demyx, if you're mad at Xigbar, how are you going to give him back his memory?" Riku asked curiously. Demyx paused and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Maybe I won't try so hard in this world." he shrugged as he went back to cuddling and talking to Melody. Sora and Riku looked at each other with frustrated glances. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about it, just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean that I don't love him. I just think it's time I started fighting back you know? Not just against what's doing this to me, but if I don't stop his abuse now, who knows how long it will last or how bad it'll get. He can't treat me this way anymore."

Sora nodded in perfect understanding and cast a look at Riku that warned not to interfere, besides, it was Demyx, how angry could he honestly stay at Xigbar?

At that moment the door crashed open and Xigbar stormed in, fury scrawled all over his face as he took in the scene before him. He seemed shocked for a moment as if he had thought to catch his queen in a compromising position with them, and certainly did not expect Demyx to be stuffed into a chair and drowning in ruffles and taffeta while he attempted to play fetch with the now singing heartless.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded in a thunderous roar that scared Sora so much he dove behind Riku for protection. Demyx however, looked hardly ruffled as he struggled out of his chair and plucked Melody by the scruff of her neck as she attempted to claw her way into the leather upholstery.

"I'm just talking with my friends your majesty, no need to get all upset," he shrugged informally as he approached.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone to come here and converse with these commoners?" Xigbar demanded as he reached out and grabbed Demyx roughly by the shoulders. Melody came to her master's rescue and bit firmly into Xigbar's wrist till he hollered and let go. "What the hell is that thing?" he demanded as he cradled his bleeding wrist.

"She's my pet and she doesn't like it when you're an asshole to me!" Demyx commented scathingly as he motioned for Sora and Riku to leave. (It should be noted that they did so and with surprising speed.) "Now, is there anything else you'd like to say to me now that you've scared away my friends?" Demyx demanded.

Xigbar looked as if he wanted to strangle him but took a deep breath and composed himself. "Tomorrow we'll be attending a chess tournament, I'll send someone to fetch you when we are ready to depart, please be ready," he growled with a wary look in Melody's direction before he turned stiffly and left the room. Demyx stood there staring at the open door and empty hallway. Before he could loose his new resolve he tightly hugged Melody and carried her gently to his suite.

The Heartless, who some might say did not possess the necessary abilities to sense what was going on around her would have surprised them as she reached up and hugged Demyx, purring softly to comfort him. Demyx had always known that she understood him best; he thought it was because he spent the most time with her but the truth would have certainly changed his mind.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

The next morning Demyx was dressed and ready by the time the King's page arrived to take him to the coach. Demyx had still decided to shun the king's gift of traditional clothing and was clothed once more in an ice blue gown with fluffy sleeves. This dress however was not as flashy as the last for it was a simple day dress and not a ball gown. The empire waist did little to accent his chest but the short sleeves minus the gloves showed the subtle rippling of muscles beneath his arms. He wore no jewelry except his sapphire teardrop and a simple gold bracelet he had found in the jewelry box.

Melody was wearing a matching blue ribbon that was supposed to have been tied into his hair but of course he much preferred to kick convention in the ass and had spruced up his hair that morning with some blue dye. He had also practiced that morning, something he had not done in several days, months it seemed. While he didn't play his sitar he practiced summoning it and moving it around in ways that hadn't occurred to him before. It in itself could be a weapon, which he knew already but how to use it effectively had always escaped him. After watching Sora and Riku fight and what he had learned from the worlds he had traveled in was that it was all about stance and position.

As the door was knocked upon quietly he put his sitar away and picked up Melody who was romping in his closet and playing with the sparkling slippers. The walk to the coach was rather intimidating since the page had been ordered to bring Demyx through the most ornate halls (No doubt Xigbar's futile attempts to show his power). As they arrived at the front door Demyx was draped in a luxurious cape to keep him warm and handed up into a gilded coach where Xigbar was already seated.

"Must you bring that thing?" he snarled eyeing Melody with extreme disgust.

"Why thank you Your Magesty, you look wonderful too!" Demyx quipped as he protectively put a hand on Melody to keep her seated. He then proceeded to ignore Xigbar the whole way to the Chess Tournament. Now, being that Demyx spent a lot of his time here when he was in the organization meant that he knew exactly where he was going and what he was doing.

Chess Tournaments were huge in Wonderland, almost like a national sport. Two players would supervise a giant board on which the pieces were also played by other living things. The two would then attempt to win at chess, the winner won fame and notoriety while the other was banished into the Deep Woods and eaten by the Jabberwocky if he was lucky. Demyx chuckled then and smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"What is amusing to you?" Xigbar demanded, surprised that Demyx had actually smiled. He assumed that the youth would show no emotion to him, especially after what had happened last night. Xigbar didn't want to admit it but he found himself extremely attracted to the boy seated across from him. He hated men, hated them with a passion that caused him to kill just about any that came in contact with him. Last night he had even gone so far as to enter his queen's room to try and reason out his sexual urges when the portrait of the young man sleeping sent him running back to his chambers before he lost all sense of pride and either begged or raped the young man.

"I used to think that Wonderland was my home…" he suddenly sighed as he continued to look out the window. "I always felt so comfortable here, all the noise and craziness, especially the music…I loved the music," he reminisced.

"What do you mean by that?" Xigbar demanded, his curiosity piqued by what Demyx had said.

"I don't know…I mean you don't remember of course but you didn't always used to be the King of Spades, you were the second in command for this Organization that we all worked for. But none of us remembered where we came from…well, I think that's mostly true, you and Xemnas and Xaldin might have remembered, I think Lexy and Zezzy remembered too…" he looked pained for a moment. "I could never remember where I came from, ever, I didn't know anything…except my name wasn't my name."

"They changed your name?" Xigbar was more than confused, the fact that this young man had said that he hadn't always been the king upset him; after all he was born to be the King of Wonderland, that's what he did!

"I don't remember what it was supposed to be, but it's not Demyx," he sighed. "Actually I don't really even think that matters anymore, I've been Demyx for so long I don't remember being anyone else…" his voice sounded so sad and hurt that Xigbar had to catch himself before he took advantage of the pretty face in front of him. Then the coach stopped and it looked like Demyx mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry Your Majesty I didn't mean to bore you with my tales of woe," and with that he quickly exited the coach without assistance but managed not to fall on his arse like Xigbar was suddenly and vehemently wishing for.

The Chess Stadium was full of all sorts of people and creatures, it took Demyx a moment to search out where Sora and Riku were but was happy to note that they were near the royal box. He also saw Luxord (actually who could miss him in his hot pink pantsuit?) sitting near the royal box as well. He and Xigbar climbed into their seats and waved for a few minutes before sitting down and waiting for the match to start. After a few announcements (which had absolutely nothing to do with the game and or anything pertaining to chess) the players came forward to be introduced. Demyx had been fidgeting with Melody as the first player was introduced but raised his head in horror when the announcer proudly proclaimed that the returning champion Duke Morpheus was in charge of the red corner. Their eyes met across the large crowd and Morpheus sketched a sarcastic bow in his direction before he turned away to begin the game.

"Xiggy I changed my mind, I don't want to be here!" he leaned over and whispered desperately, his hand trying to clutch at his king's arm.

"What's your problem now Demyx? It's bad enough you embarrassed me at the dinner party last night, you will not do so again!" he snarled pulling his arm away and ignoring him. Demyx would have stood and fled the box himself if Xigbar hadn't expressly told the guards to make sure he couldn't leave. Demyx sat back down and glared at Xigbar, clutching Melody protectively to keep her from running around the box. "Please lose, please lose!" he begged under his breath as his scalding eyes bore into Morpheus' head.

The match was over in a matter of moves and Morpheus was asked to approach the box. Demyx wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he soon realized with a stunning clarity what Morpheus was planning. "Xiggy no don't!!" he began protesting as soon as Morpheus mounted the steps to the box.

"Get away!" Xigbar shouted as he shoved Demyx aside. Honestly, what was he thinking? This boy was nothing but trouble! "Duke Morpheus, because of your excellent skills I hereby award you with this medal!" He reached up to put it around Morpheus's neck when Demyx threw himself between them again.

"No! He's going to kill you!" Demyx shouted again, his back to Morpheus. As the distracted Xigbar attempted to drag Demyx away from the Duke, there was a sudden flash of steel and as Demyx grunted at the sudden feel of weight thrown against his back not to mention the arm thrown around his throat, he heard Xigbar shout in pain and watched as his blood spilled all over the carpet. "Xiggy!" Demyx could hear his voice screaming in his ears as Morpheus turned abruptly and began dragging him away, even Demyx couldn't fight against his grip. "Sora!! Riku!! Luxord!!" he could hear himself screaming. Xigbar was dying again, and as much as he might have disliked him here he didn't want him to die!! He didn't even learn the lesson Demyx was trying to teach him! He had had all that time to enjoy him and what had he done? He'd ignored him!! Guilt swamped him heavier than any weight and the tears that cascaded down his cheeks went down untouched, he had withheld himself and his love because he was angry, what a horrible lover he turned out to be.

"What a surprise, really, I would have never thought you'd turn out to be the queen!" Morpheus was laughing at him. Demyx came out of his misery to find himself flung over Morpheus's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "So it looks like you and Xigbar aren't getting along anymore, too bad, what a shame, I'm sure the King will be quite pleased with that information! Now, be a good boy and stay here while I open the portal." Morpheus ordered as he slammed Demyx down on the ground and stalked away. Demyx sat there on the ground watching the scene unfold before his eyes again, he killed Xigbar…it was all his fault, after all that pain and suffering in Halloween Town and he still wasn't dead! A roar of fury erupted from his throat before he himself knew what was happening.

"What's it gonna take for you to stay dead!?" he screamed as he lifted his hand and summoned his sitar. Curiously it should be noted that his dress vanished and was replaced with his old organization cloak. That hadn't happened this morning at practice but Demyx was so enraged at this point that he hardly gave notice to his clothing. (Afterwards theorists would argue that at this point Demyx was so beyond his usual self that he had truly become a heartless again).

Morpheus turned from what he was doing and dodged a well aimed swing at his head. "Oh, now the princess wants to fight?" he crooned sarcastically. "Well fine, I suppose I can whip your ass and repay you for that lovely scar you put on my chest before I hand you over to my boss," he smiled as he withdrew his weapon for the first time. Demyx took a step back as he eyed the long and deadly sword but decided to make his stand against Morpheus once and for all, after all he wanted to be taken seriously as a fighter didn't he?

"Pony up boyo, now's your chance!" he thought to himself as he set his sitar back in its proper position. "You're gonna wish that you'd stayed six feet under!" he shouted as he lifted his arm and begun to play a fast paced but haunting melody.

Morpheus suddenly found himself not as confident as he had first thought himself. Demyx had that look in his eyes, the one that matched the King's…his father's. But it was his father that brought him back, he wouldn't let him die again would he? He dodged the first attack but was hit with a second, not realizing how quickly Demyx could control his powers.

"Dance Water Dance!" he shouted raising his arm and then flinging it to the left, the melody still ringing around them. Morpheus was struck again by dancing clones of the fighter; they followed him as he tried to run and slid through his defenses. "I won't forgive you! This is your entire fault!" he shouted as he began to launch large columns of water t Morpheus, more than happy to drown him if he could. Through his battle, through the violence he was exerting upon his opponent he felt more freedom, he felt eleted, he felt powerful.

"Demyx no!" he heard Sora's voice before he saw the young man, and by the time he turned to see him Riku had come from behind him and effectively put him in a chokehold that Demyx couldn't throw off. "Melody?" Sora's voice cut through the violent haze of hatred that was slowly receding from Demyx's being. He looked up when he heard the first agonizing screams of Morpheus. Melody, his cute, timid and caring heartless was tearing into the injured man like there was no tomorrow. Sora at this time was helping Riku hold Demyx down as the Melodious Nocturn screamed at Melody to leave Morpheus to him, he wanted to kill him.

Riku, Sora and Demyx watched in frozen horror as Melody tore and scratched into Morhpehus, seemingly to vent her own feelings upon his unmoving body. Finally with an uncharacteristic feral shriek she pulled out his dim heart and devoured it. Demyx could feel the bile rising through his throat and emptied his stomach onto the grass before he knew what he was doing, the physical strain on his body and the overwhelming emotional stress finally caused him to pass out. Sora and Riku moved him out of his own pile of vomit and cleaned off his face in the clean grass. Blood covered and still snarling, Melody approached them and sat down in front of the now free Demyx. She trilled for a minute straight until the ground opened beneath them and they found themselves traveling to another world.


	8. Chapters 24 to 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

There had been blood everywhere…that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out. Could Melody really have pulled out Morpheus' heart? He shuddered in disgust just thinking about it. His cute and adorable Heartless had shredded the man into little strips of flesh! He had never been so terrified of something in his life. This serene and docile shadow he called a pet was in reality a seething, feral creature.

His eyes scrunched closed and he opened them slowly, the bright light from the window instantly intruding on his restfulness. He was in a very unfamiliar room, but the decorations brought forth happy and familiar memories. He sat up slowly, stiffly and scratched his bare chest idly before stretching himself out and grunted as several satisfying cracks and pops skipped down his spine. He felt a warm spot near his hand and looked down to see Melody sleeping softly beside him, gnawing on a stuffed bear that had obviously been placed there for her. He stood to his feet and walked slowly to the window which overlooked a very strange scene. Spread before his aqua eyes was Twilight Town, bustling with people and brimming with life.

He could hear Melody yawning and purring from the bed and when he turned to pay some attention to her the door slowly opened and Roxas poked his head in. "Oh! You're awake!" he exclaimed in surprise, almost dropping the bundle of clothes he had in his arms.

"Um, yeah!" Demyx answered not sure of what else to say, the two uncharacteristically stood there staring at each other. "Are those clothes for me?" Demyx asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Huh? Oh yeah! These are from Axel, he thought that they would fit you, I'd offer you mind but…um, you're taller than me!" Roxas said as he quickly handed over the bundle of clothes.

"Axel is here too?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Um, yeah, he's downstairs with Luxord, Riku and Sora…we were just waiting for you to wake up!" Roxas shrugged. "I'll go downstairs and tell the other's you're awake, see ya!" and with that Roxas vanished, shutting the door tightly behind him. Demyx stood there for a moment looking at the door. That went all wrong, next time he saw Roxas he would greet him properly!

Demyx dropped the clothes on the bed and pet Melody softly for a moment before he heaved a large sigh and cracked his back again, he was so sore from his fight yesterday; it felt like he had been doing it forever when in reality it had only been a few minutes. Suddenly his body shook from head to toe and to steady himself he had to lean heavily against the wall. All the feelings of anger and hatred tried to assault him once more, to claim him, to make him forget his place and purpose, he had gone all out trying to kill Morpheus and for what? He had killed Xigbar yes, but Demyx now suspected that his temper had been lost for other reasons, reasons not related to Xigbar but related to himself. He hated being jerked around and made to accept orders unquestioningly. He was his own person! He was his own master, he had a heart now and he did not need to rely on others to fight his battles for him!

A new resolve suddenly brightened his outlook. That's right; he shouldn't feel guilty about Xigbar's death and the wasted time between them! He had learned something about himself, and now that they were here he knew that he would find Xigbar again and make him remember the past! That's what it was all about, remembering the past!

Demyx quickly got dressed in the clothes that Roxas had brought him, though it took him a few extra minutes to find a belt since Axel's hips were wider than his. After securing his pants at an appropriate height he ran to the mirror and ruffled his hair back into place. He thought his clothes resembled the one's he had worn in Traverse Town and happened to enjoy the relaxed lazy look the wide legged pants and T-Shirt gave him. "Come on Mel!" he said as he scooped up the sleepy Heartless and bounded down the stairs two at a time and barely missed slamming into Roxas who was coming out of the kitchen with food. "Hey Rox!" he shouted taking the tray from him so he could hug him tightly with one arm and plant a brotherly kiss on his head. He walked into the dining room and plunked the tray down on the table with grin. "Morning guys!" he smiled.

Sora, Riku and Luxord seemed to be rather shocked at his attitude but Axel greeted him enthusiastically, they embraced like brothers and even exchanged a few tears before they both wiped them away and tried to appear in control of their emotions. "Hey where're your things?" Demyx asked suddenly, pointing to just under his eyes to indicate Axel's missing marks.

"Oh those? I don't know, I didn't have them when I got here, I think I look just fine without them though," he shrugged.

"Nah you look good!" Demyx agreed as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Good morning guys, what's going on?" he asked looking at the others. Sora and Riku just stared dumbly at him while Luxord attempted to stir his tea.

"Mate…don't you remember anything?" he finally asked when the strained silence between them finally drove him to speak.

"Oh that's what this is about? Of course I remember, I'm just choosing to ignore it for now, after all it was probably just a freak coincidence anyway right? You know I'm not that violent of a person…" he shrugged as if it were no big deal that he had gone absolutely batshit and would have killed Morpheus himself if Sora and Riku hadn't jumped him. Demyx began to eat hungrily and decided to ignore the others for now since they still seemed to be out of things to say to him at the moment.

"So Dem, Sora was telling me that you're looking for Xigbar?" Axel finally said as Demyx polished off another omelet.

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning back and stretching again. "It's a long story, did they tell you most of it?" he asked.

"They told me enough for me to piece it together, listen dude, I don't think it will so easy to try and bring back Xigbar's memory!" he began.

"You don't think I know that? I've been to like five worlds already! Each time I've failed! This time will be different, come hell or high water I'm going to make him remember me!" Demyx vowed as he stood to his feet and angrily strode about. "I'm going for a walk!" he snapped suddenly, slamming the door behind him as Roxas emerged from the kitchen again.

"Where did Dem go?" he asked looking around the pensive faces at the table.

"For a walk he said, I don't understand what's going on anymore!" Sora sighed, wearily rubbing his eyes. "I thought he'd finally lost it in Wonderland and now he's acting as if it never happened!" he groaned and leaned his head on the table.

"Demyx was always kinda odd, I do admit," Axel finally admitted as Roxas took Demyx's empty seat. "I don't think he ever really accepted what he was," he looked away for a moment. "We were really close him and I, it was a pretty big thing when he stopped trying to remember his name…"

"It's Myde isn't it?" Riku suddenly asked. "I mean, I was taking a look around and yeah I mean, Roxas is Sora mixed around with an 'X' in it and then Braig is Xigbar and yeah…" he trailed off waiting for an answer.

"I think that's how it goes, but I don't think Myde was his name, it might have been a middle name but it certainly wasn't his name, I asked him once, he was very insistent." Axel shrugged. "He said that he sometimes dreamed about where he was from, I mean we all did from time to time, but Demyx said that he always heard music and a woman singing…"

"Morpheus said that he was looking for his sister when we were in Godolphin!" Sora suddenly pointed out. "Do you think that was the woman?"

"Doubt it, Demyx thought she was his mother, now of course he never told anyone but me so don't be so upset that you don't know!" Axel scolded Luxord and Roxas when they began to pout. "Demyx is fixated on the past, he always has been, not because he lives there but because he knows that it holds clues to what he was, where he lived and if he has any family out there. Which apparently he's got a sister running around here somewhere if they're looking for her!" he shrugged.

At that moment Melody screeched and yanked on the curtains above the window, sending them crashing to the floor as she chased around a wayward moth. Sora instantly sprang to his feet and gathered her up, sticking his fingers into her mouth to shut her up. Like a bottle feeding baby she latched onto his fingers and purred as she sucked his energy.

"That's why you've been sleeping so late!" Riku snapped at him. "You're lucky she hasn't eaten your heart!"

"Melody rarely ate hearts," Roxas suddenly point out. "She took sustenance from Demyx, I mean yeah once in awhile she'd eat a heart or two, but she's more used to physical energy, the fact that Sora is able to feed her means that he probably has the same energy as Demyx does." He reasoned. "I wonder when he's gonna come back," he sighed.

"Knowing Dem it'll be a few hours at least, he just wanders when he doesn't have a purpose!" Luxord finally sighed, speaking up for the first time. "That kid, I feel for him, I really do, it's not easy to figure out where you came from…" he sighed. "I liked it in Wonderland, but I don't think I'll be too out of place here either," he shrugged. "It's all about finding out where you belong!" he finally smiled. "Demyx will figure it out eventually, he's not dumb, just a little slow sometimes."

-----

Meanwhile Demyx found himself walking around town with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He felt a little ashamed of himself that he had snapped at everyone like that before he left. He frowned deeply for a moment and kicked the rocks at his feet. Axel was right of course and as optimistic as Demyx was he was beginning to become discouraged with this whole endeavor, in fact he almost felt like giving up would be better than trying to go on with his mission.

Just as he was about to cross the street he of course looked both ways and to what did his wondering eyes appeared but a hole in the wall just begging to be explored. He seemed to recall once that he'd snuck out of Headquarters to visit Roxas, but maybe not? He couldn't remember that escapade quite clearly since he had woken up two days later from a terrible cold.

He carefully entered the whole and slowly made his way through the strange and (honestly) creepy woods to the run down mansion at the other end. He entered the gates with little trepidation but the grounds were eerily familiar. Maybe he had been here once after all, but not with Roxas or Axel…it was before that, before he had found himself drenched in rain and staring at the castle. The pillars were overgrown with vines and weeds and the once majestic front path was disheveled and dilapidated as the weeds grew up through the stones. He had no problems scrambling over these obstacles and carefully entered through the front door that instantly fell off it's rusty hinges and clattered to the floor. He jumped a few feet into the air and had to place a reassuring hand over his pounding heart to still it. He looked warily at the grand staircase in front of him and wondered if it too would collapse like the door had.

Before he decided to find out he looked around the ground floor for a moment, noting that it was covered with trash and all the rooms that looked interesting were empty and dangerous looking. Finally he decided to mount the stairs slowly and managed to make it to the top floor without crashing through the rotting wood, though the ominous creaking now and then sent his heart pounding again. As he finally made it up he found that for some reason the second floor was much more stable than the ground floor and walked across it with confidence as he headed to the room down the hall on his left. He entered like one would enter a tomb, slowly and with great reverence. He was met with a disturbing scene.

The room was painted white and all the furniture located therein was white as well. Numerous drawings were pinned to the walls and the location itself looked as if time had not touched it at all. Demyx examined the pictures closely and shook his head. This room had once been Namine's right? No wonder it didn't look bad at all, she must have spelled it or something equally creepy…(Demyx never liked or trusted Namine). He backed out of the room slowly and shut the door. He wondered if he should try the room on the left but decided against it, after all if this one room still looked spotless after all this time, he was terrified of what he'd find in the other room. He began descending the stairs slowly, the whole time straining his ears to hear the music he recognized, a woman crooning softly to him, his mother, he knew it had to be her!

As his foot touched the bottom floor a strong wind storm erupted around him, blowing dirt and debris into his eyes and face, causing him to erupt into a coughing fit that he thought would surely result in one of his lungs ending up on the floor. His body tensed as he prepared for an attack but none came. Maybe it was a bad idea to have come alone, he should have at least brought Roxas or Luxord with him.

"Well now Saix look who's decided to drop on in and say hello," Xaldin's strong voice rumbled from in front of him.

Oh shit.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Demyx was frozen with unmistakable fear.

Before him stood Xaldin and Saix, grinning horribly and eyeing him like a prized piece of meat, and Demyx could almost taste their hatred. "What are you two doing here?" he finally managed to get out though his throat felt incredibly dry and raspy.

"Well, we were ordered to return you to your father, but there's one mission we'd like to fulfill before that if at all possible," Saix informed him, his grin growing wider and more cruel.

"W-What's that?" Demyx shivered, unable to take his eyes away from the feral fangs that glistened in the dust filled shafts of sunlight.

"We need to kill Xigbar, special orders, actually those were Marluxia's orders but apparently he got them mixed up after he made the mistake of thinking he could keep Xigbar to himself," Xaldin informed him.

"You said that…you had to return me to my father, what do you mean by that?" he suddenly demanded.

"What do you think we mean? Your father asked us to find you, he recruited us after it became increasingly apparent that his lover was too moronic to get the job done himself," Saix shrugged. "It doesn't matter, we're getting well paid to do our job. Just know that's the only reason you aren't dead yet," he continued in a hiss as he and Xaldin suddenly vanished.

Horrible images and scenario's started parading around Demyx's mind the moment Xaldin mentioned killing Xigbar, he had to find and warn him quickly! Something told him that if Xaldin and Saix caught him, no amount of magic potholes and universe jumping would reverse the effect and bring him back to life. He immediately took off out of the mansion, leaping over crumbling stone pillars and crashing through overgrown underbrush to get back to Twilight Town.

"You know he's going to lead us right to him?" Xaldin asked his partner as they stared at the retreating boy from the second floor windows.

"Of course, did you have any doubts?" Saix snapped proudly.

-----

As Roxas and Sora cleaned the kitchen and dining room after breakfast Sora filled in his former alter ego on what had been happening. "Oh my gosh he killed Xigbar?" Roxas exclaimed in horror, almost dropping the dish he was carrying. Sora nodded distractedly, still thinking back to that day in Halloween Town. "He must have been devastated!" Roxas added before he finally and safely deposited the dish in the cupboard.

"Yeah it wasn't pretty," Sora agreed. "How long have you and Axel been together?" he asked curiously noting that the small house they were standing in possessed a very lived in quality.

"Oh um…that's a good question, a few months maybe, but this is Axel's house so I just moved in recently, we're getting married soon!" Roxas said proudly. Sora nodded distractedly again suddenly thinking about what married life would be like with Riku…his face turned beet red at the possibilities. Roxas, having sensed what Sora was thinking about, giggled to himself and continued cleaning up.

Meanwhile Riku and Axel were sitting in the living room with Luxord talking about how Axel and Roxas came to be here in Twilight Town.

"I don't know man, it was just weird, one moment I'm in darkness and the next this chick's telling me I get another chance at life and BAM! I'm sitting pretty like I've always been here." Axel shrugged.

"That's really weird the same thing happened to me!" Luxord interjected looking up from the magazine he'd been reading. "A young girl's voice right? She sounded rather sweet," he commented.

"Yeah exactly! You know I thought that was weird…" Axel huffed.

"Weird doesn't even begin to cover it," Zexion's voice cut through the accompanied silence as he and Lexeaus walked through the front door. They were dressed similar to them which led Riku to believe that the world they had just come from wasn't very much different than Twilight Town. Though if Riku had to admit he thought that his clothing was much more modern than theirs. That of course did not overshadow the fact that Zexion and Lexeaus were now standing in Axel's living room.

"Zexion?" Roxas poked his head out of the kitchen door to observe what was going on.

"Is Sora here?" Zexion asked immediately. Sora's head poked out under Roxas's. "Good, I've been looking everywhere for you and Demyx, I've finally figure out what's going on around here!" he declared.

"Are we even a part of this conversation?" Axel demanded in annoyance at being ignored in his own house.

"Silence Idiot, I don't expect you to understand," Zexion snapped peevishly.

"What did you say to me?!" Fire erupted from Axel's hands as he jumped to his feet, pushing Zexion back against the wall. "Might I remind you SHRIMP, that you're not my superior here which just makes you unlucky!" Axel raised his fist to strike when Lexeaus grabbed his throat and pushed him back hard enough to send him sprawling in his chair again.

"Hey stop it!" Roxas shouted darting between Axel and Zexion. "Come on guys really, cool it! We're all adults here!" he added with a scathing glance in their respective directions. "What do you mean by you finally figured out what's going on around here?" he asked, beating Sora to it.

"It's magic, that's what's screwing everything up. I don't think any of us were supposed to come out of the darkness." Zexion begrudgingly continued. "I think we were meant to stay there, after all, we aren't people, we don't have hearts, we're nobodies."

"So then…who changed that?" Luxord asked quietly. Axel picked up on what he was trying to say, was it that strange girl that gave them hearts?

"I don't know, but it's two different kinds of magic, I've been analyzing things left and right since Demyx and Sora left."

"Two different kinds of magic, what does that mean exactly?" Sora asked as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"One magic is benign and almost helpful, that magic I suppose was the one that gave us our hearts back…" Zexion mused. "But the other is complicated, I don't know if it's malicious or just simply interfering. I believe it is the second magic that is causing these things to happen to Demyx. Unfortunately we can't ask Xigbar anything because he forgets everything the moment he enters another world."

"So wait, you're saying that these two different magic's are fucking up Demyx's life with Xigbar?" Axel demanded, ever the straight shooter.

"Yes, more than likely, the strange thing though is that I've pinpointed the "malicious" magic in belonging to a hidden world."

"Wait wait wait!" Luxord interjected. "I mean I know we used to get into different worlds and muck them up but we were an outside force, we had the abilities to do that since we didn't have hearts, how is it that this other world is able to interfere?"

"The only thing I can think of is that the level of magic is so advanced and complex…it's like this," Zexion used his powers to conjure a small lake with large stones sitting around it. "Let's say that these rocks were worlds and the water is the universe around them. Let's say that in the middle of all these rocks is another rock that you can't see but occasionally smaller rocks fall off of it." He conjured a larger rock with several rocks falling down into the water. The ripples skipped across the surface of the lake, sometimes hitting the stones nearest to them and other's not even affected. "Now let's say that all rocks have this sort of thing happening." Suddenly the whole lake was filled with ripples overlapping each other as small rocks fell into the pond. "This demonstrates that all worlds affect each other in some small way. Now lets hypothesize that this hidden world started dropping large rocks into the pond, obviously the rocks closest to this one would be the most affected but it is now affecting rocks that are farther away from it…." He would have kept going but Luxord felt it prudent to interrupt.

"So wait a sec mate, which worlds are the ones that aren't hardly affected and which ones are really affected?" he asked in a very puzzled inflection. Zexion stopped mid answer and looked rather ashamed of himself.

"I don't know… that's the difficult part…" he looked at Sora now. "Have things gotten worse or better or what since you guys left Godolphin?"

"He went berserk on Morpheus in Wonderland and almost killed him, Riku and I had to hold him down."

"Really? I would have never saw that coming…" Zexion murmured.

"It's because he stabbed Xigbar, Luxord said that he wasn't actually dead when they got sucked through the darkness," Riku elaborated.

"Wait, so Luxord came with Xigbar, do you know where he is now?" Axel asked.

"I know the general vicinity, I figured he'd be fine on his own when he woke up swearing a blue streak." He shrugged. "I wanted to see where Demyx was so I left him to his own devices."

"Don't tell Demyx that, he'll kill you," Sora and Roxas said in unison. Luxord opened his mouth to retort at that moment when the kid himself tumbled through the door looking as if Cerberus himself had chased him there. "Demyx!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed, again in unison.

"What are you all sitting around for? We need to find Xigbar now!" he shouted at the gathered assemblage. He turned on his heels to run back out the door when he seemed to realize something and turned around. "When did Lexy and Zezzy get here?" he asked.

"We just got here…we came to this world in a ship." Lexeaus said helpfully.

"And I came through another one?" Demyx asked almost bitterly of Zexion.

"Yes," was the hesitant reply.

"Fuck."

-----

For five hours the strange alliance of former organization members combed through the city trying to find Xigbar, even Luxord couldn't find him and he'd looked everywhere around the place where they'd landed. They met back near the center of town where all eight of them collapsed into weary heaps. Demyx seemed the most miserable as he buried his head in his folded arms. "Maybe he's already dead," he grouched. Sora kicked him lightly in the back.

"If you start thinking that way you might as well give up now Dem!" he snapped. "Where's the guy that said "To hell with him, he can't treat me like dirt and all that?" You say that you want to be a stronger person but every time something looks like it's going to go wrong you either whimp out, or on the off chance that you do stand up and fight for yourself you end up feeling guilty about it!" Sora now confronted Demyx, poking his slim finger into the other's chest. "Grow up Demyx! You gotta learn to do things cause you want to do them, stop obsessing about the past because at this point it's just a hindrance to you!"

Now at this time it should be noted that Sora was not mad or upset with Demyx, he cared deeply for his new friend, he was merely conducting his own set of experiments to see if he could cause Demyx to loose his temper. Of course it worked since Demyx proceeded to ball up his fist and sent Sora sprawling on the ground before he ran away.

"What was that all about?" Riku demanded as he helped the dazed Sora to his feet. "Should we let him go off on his own?"

"Did you see that right hook?" Axel demanded. "I've never seen him do that before, he'll be fine," he shrugged. "We'll go look for him in a minute, I'm pooped!" he mock gasped as he flopped down in Demyx's vacated seat.

-----

Demyx ran through the streets of Twilight Town confused about what he had just done. He never meant to hit Sora like that, it was just that he made him so angry! It was the anger that scared him. It was uncalled for, unneeded and yet he felt stronger when he felt it. This was almost like the conversation he had with dream Roxas all those weeks ago. He couldn't fight when he was a Nobody because he could feel anything…fighting didn't make him feel alive, it was when he was making love with Xigbar that he felt fulfilled and real. If he wasn't a fighter why was he trying so hard? He didn't understand!

He looked up when a familiar chirp sounded at his feet. Melody had followed him here from the house and she looked up at him with her huge, adorable yellow eyes. He picked her up and put her on his lap. "What do you think Melody? Am I a lover or a fighter?" he asked glumly.

"You look like a musician to me," Xigbar's voice teased from in front of him. Demyx froze and stared at the man in front of him. He seemed very nonchalant about the whole thing and was even dressed in the same clothes Demyx had seen him wear in Traverse Town. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," he shrugged as if it were no big deal that he had wound up here.

"Oh no…it's fine! I mean I am a musician…" Demyx found himself saying though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah what do you play?" his captive audience asked.

"Um, it's a sitar, it's kinda like a guitar I guess, it's a lot cooler though!" Demyx shrugged.

"Oh neat, do you play here often?" Xigbar asked curiously.

"No, this is my first night in town; I guess I could play something though…!" Demyx added desperate to make sure that Xigbar stayed where he could see him. "Um watch this!" He summoned the Sitar with his usual water flair and grinned at the other's expression. "Cool huh? I guess you can also say I'm a magician too!" he grinned as he began to strum his chords. He thought about what he could possibly sing and only one song was coming to mind. It was weirdly appropriate in a way he supposed since he had recently decided to get back at whoever was doing these things to him.

The song was haunting and powerful as his solo voice wavered through the first verse, emotions rushing over him like the rising tide. It meant more to him right now at this moment than it had when he first heard it ages ago, it was prophetic in a way really. Now that he had his attention back on the world around him he found it odd; though the sun had been brightly shining a few moments before, now he noticed that dark clouds heavy with rain hovered above them. A crowd had also gathered around him, the seven he had left behind were waving at him from the back while a brand new set of fan girls threatened to pounce on him. His gaze sought out and found Xigbar just standing there, staring at him. Just as he was beginning to feel a sense of pride in what he'd done, excited that he'd attracted his lover this way, a cruel chuckle purred from his left and right.

"Thanks for finding him for us kiddo," Xaldin growled as he smacked the boy upside the back of his head as he and Saix stepped forward to engage the scattering crowd. Demyx's face fell and his heart plummeted. He'd led them right to him; the one person he had sought to protect was in danger. He watched as the crowd scattered before the oncoming powers that were Saix and Xaldin. Millions of thoughts took their time to scream hysterically in Demyx's mind as the wave of guilt and self pity threatened to overwhelm him. What should he do?

"You fight!" a female voice screamed at him from his feet, but when he looked down all he could see was Melody staring up at him frantically, tugging his pants and trying to push him forward into engaging one or both of his enemies. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, it was now or never right? He'd killed Marluxia, Vexen and Morpheus (albeit with some help), he could do this right? He had his sitar out, he was ready…no more thinking, no more crying it was now or never and he knew it.

"Dance Water Dance!" he shouted aiming his attacks directly in their path as they gave chase to the fleeing Xigbar. In their shock they stopped and turned to see him standing there on stage, a grim look of determination on his face. "You can't have him, you have to kill me first!" he shouted. Xaldin gave him a long suffereing look and glared at Saix.

"You kill Xigbar I'll take care of the kid," he ordered. Demyx's face fell, that was certainly not what he had in mind.

"Dem you take care of Xaldin, we'll get Saix!" Zexion shouted as he, Lexaus and Luxord chased after Saix.

"I guess that leaves us to help him out!" Sora shouted at the remaining four that stood on, looking at the battle.

"Sora no!" Roxas shouted as Sora prepared to leap into battle. The blonde tackled the brunette and held him there. "You can't help him this time; he's got to fight by himself!" Sora continued to struggle but Roxas refused to let go. "Please Sora!" The pleading in the other's voice stopped Sora dead. He turned to look at him, pain etched across his face.

"But he's my friend!" he protested weakly.

"Sometimes as a friend you need to realize when they need to fight their own battles!" Roxas murmured. "He's my friend too! But I know that he can do this!" Sora looked at him critically for a long moment before he finally relaxed and nodded his head. He then turned his attention to the battle that was already raging around them.

Wind and Water, a combination that was two parts deadly and one part fascinating. The moment Demyx would launch an attack at Xaldin he'd simply blow it away. "Give it up boy, I doubt that in the matter of a few months you've managed to become stronger than me," he shrugged. Demyx growled a very hostile response and launched another attack. The music emanating from his sitar was harsh and discordant, his attacks behaved accordingly, rapid but without much strength or focus. He was wearing himself out just trying to overpower his opponent.

Xaldin himself was taking his sweet time, waiting for the other to tire himself out before he delivered the final blow that would send him away forever. Then he could finish his mission and claim the reward that his father had offered him. A chance to start the organization over again, he and Saix would start from scratch and gather only the strongest to swell their ranks and then they'd overrun the universe and make slaves of everyone. That sounded far more satisfying than Xemnas's plan all those years ago. Thinking nothing of it, he casually summoned a tornado-like wind structure and sent it into Demyx's general vicinity. His spears danced around him gracefully but he wouldn't use them, the king had been very specific, he wanted his son back unharmed. Who would have thought that mousy little Demyx was once a prince?

Demyx saw the wind tunnel careen towards him and rolled out of the way, only to curse savagely when it turned towards him again. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" he shouted. The water swelled and broke around the tunnel, coating it and turning it into a tunnel of water. Demyx then had an idea, something that hit him out of the blue as he noticed that the tunnel wasn't following him anymore. With a smirk that could only be described as sinister he wrenched the neck of his sitar towards Xaldin and watched as the water rushed towards him. The pitch of his song had transformed into a screeching chord that would have made someone's ears bleed if they hadn't taken the proper precautions.

Xaldin hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him, absolutely certain that Demyx would no longer be a problem after his clever little attack, so it was no wonder that he received a massive amount of damage when his own attack turned traitor and slammed into him. Water filled his lungs as he was enveloped by the attack, he coughed, sputtered and vomited it up to keep from drowning, but the damage had been dealt. Demyx approached his kneeling form as he gasped and wheezed to fill his lungs with air. His spears lay useless around him. He looked up from the ground as the other's shadow loomed above him. Demyx raised his sitar and with a fury that could only be described as "indescribable" he swung his sitar across the back of Xaldin's head and left a considerable gash and a large hole in his instrument.

Axel, Sora, Roxas and Riku looked on with something akin to horror as they watched Demyx beam Xaldin across the back of his head and throw away his sitar before picking up one of his spears. He watched as Xaldin vanished in a cloud of darkness with no emotion on his face, shaking his head the whole time before he picked up Melody and put her on his shoulder. He then turned to his friends, "Now for Saix." 

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Xigbar didn't know why he ran to the old mansion, probably a reflex now that he thought back about it. He stood there facing Saix in the front entryway, back straight and proud.

"You do know that you're not my superior anymore…" the Diviner growled as Xigbar figured out how to make his guns appear again. "Having me chase you here was simply a waste of your time."

"Well you know it's worth a shot, I had to get you away from the kid," he shrugged.

"The puppy's probably dead by now, Xaldin doesn't have time for traitors," Saix snapped. Xigbar stiffened again, he hated it when Saix called Demyx a puppy, and he knew it (they'd once had a huge fight about it). "I have to say I find it odd that you suddenly remember everything." Saix added with an air of puzzled authority.

"Blame the puppy," Xigbar snarled. "As soon as he stopped singing I remembered everything."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him," Saix shrugged.

"What with you two standing there like vultures? No way," Xigbar smirked unkindly. "I'm not going to put him in danger anymore, I should have remembered sooner, I'll rectify that as soon as you're dead," Xigbar snarled as he raised his guns and proceeded to attack his enemy.

Zexion, Lexaeus and Luxord showed up in time to see Saix take a hit on his shoulder and looked up to see Xigbar space hopping for a better attack point. "Um…that's odd," was all Luxord could get out before Saix retaliated and nearly took Xigbar's head off, as it was the giant sword slashed across his stomach, wounding him deeply. Unable to regain his balance Xigbar tumbled onto his back.

"Time to fight!" Zexion shouted as he began to move forward.

A spear whizzing by next to his head stopped him in his tracks as he saw it slam straight into Saix's back. "What th-?" As the other nobody started to deteriorat he turned to see Demyx approaching them. His face was set in determination but the minute he saw Xigbar lying on the floor bleeding it changed so quickly that Zexion and the other's weren't sure who he was anymore.

"XIGGY!" he shouted, choking back a sob as he ran towards and slid next to his dying lover, smearing blood all over his clothes and limbs.

"Hey Dem," he coughed as he tried to reach up and touch his face. Demyx grabbed his hand and kissed it frantically.

"You remember me? You really remember me?" he sobbed. The mixture of joy and anguish was overwhelming, Xigbar remembered him, but he was dying right there on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah, stop crying kiddo, you're making me feel bad, I always liked it when you smiled." Xigbar tried to smile himself but the agonizing pain made it almost imposible.

"I love you, I love you, I love you please don't leave me, not after all of this!!" Demyx began begging, sobs wracking his body. "Not after all of this, I'm so sorry I didn't get here faster!" he choked.

"You killed Xaldin and Saix? I'm so proud of you, I never should have said what I did that day…" he coughed again.

"No! No more, that doesn't matter anymore, you're here with me and we'll get you to a doctor and then we'll be happy and live here with Axel and Roxas!" he tried to say as he frantically looked around for help.

"It's not going to work kiddo, I'm not strong enough I think, I'm so sorry," he sighed. "I love you, I love you so much, I wish we'd had more time together," he took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

"Xigbar? XIGGY?!? Wake up! WAKE UP XIGGY!!" Demyx's anguished sobs echoed in the mansion. He shook his lover, railed at him, cursed him to wake up but nothing worked. He refused to let go of him, and screamed at anyone who came anywhere near them. He threw himself over Xigbar's body and cried till he had no more tears to shed and dry sobs shook him.

Everything for nothing, all of what he'd suffered just to have his lover die. This was what his father wanted? What kind of father did he have? "Xiggy…Xiggy I swear I'll kill him for you!" he moaned into his lover's neck.

"Demyx!" Sora's voice suddenly reached him through his muffled sobbing. He looked down just as the blackness began pulling in Xigbar.

"NO! Not this time!" Demyx threw his arms tight around his dying lover and was dragged into the darkness with him.

-----

Sora and the other's watched as Demyx vanished, horror and shock written all over their faces. Melody herself began making a high pitched screeching noise and when they finally snapped out of their reviere to find out why it was to see her pounce on the near evaporated Saix and rip through him like a sheet, freeing a glowing pink heart.

"MELODY NO!" Roxas shouted at her as he and Sora both ran forward to keep her from devouring the heart. However the Heartless had something else in mind as she reached up and grabbed it protectivly. There was a bright glow and a shift of power and all of the men fell on their arses as a tremor rocked the floor of the mansion. When the light dimmed enough for them to open their eyes they were more than shocked to see a young woman standing in front of them, clutching her chest and wheezing. Her hair was long and brown, curling impishly around a softly angled face. She wore an elegant ivory colored ball gown with lots of tulle and pink pearls strung on silver thread to accent it. A small circlet rested on her head and a delicately gloved hand reached up to touch it. When she finally looked up at them it was with eyes that were the same clear aqua blue as Demyx's.

"Where's my big brother?" were the first words out of her mouth.

The men were stunned. They had not expectged this, even Zexion who had an answer for everything was strangely silent as he watched the girl brush herself off and look around. "Where's my big brother?" she asked again, pinning Sora and Roxas with an unmistakable glare.

"He…he went into the darkness with Xigbar." Sora managed to spit out as he and Roxas quickly scrambled to their feet. Horror overshadowed the young woman's face. She walked over quickly, her heels clicking rythmically on the floor as she grabbed Sora's hand.

"We have to go, right now!" she ordered tugging him along. Roxas grabbed Sora's hand which was taken by Axel and so on down the line till Lexaeux grabbed the stubborn and unmovable Zexion around the waist and dragged him along the line.

"Uh, where are we going?" Sora ventured when she stopped in the courtyard. She turned to look at him with a narrowed eye.

"We're going to my home, to save my big brother!" and with that she proceeded to utter a series of notes that produced a crystal ball in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Roxas ejaculated in trepidation.

"The way home," she shrugged nonchalantly as she threw the crystal ball on the ground and watched it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Out of the glittering pieces of crystal there formed a rip in the space in front of them. "Don't let go of each other's hands, it get's windy in here!" she shouted back as a last warning before plunging into the black hole. The men followed, unable to think of anything but following her and finding Demyx. The only person who seemed to be struggling was Zexion but for fear of loosing Lexaeus didn't fidget too much.

"This is where the magic is coming from, she's leading us into a trap…" he muttered just before he was pulled into the rip and watched the real world fall out behind them.


	9. Chapters 27 to 30

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

The unlikely party looked around them in fascination. The world they had stepped into was fantastic! They stood on a hill with a single tall tree and before them was spread a giant maze and in the middle a lavish castle. The strange girl had dropped Sora's hand the moment they were all through the portal and was running down the hill towards one wall of the structure. "Hoggle!" she was shouting with an unbridled joy as she tackled a short knobly man who seemed to be surveying the wall with irritation.

"Princess Tobi!...Uh Tabitha!" he quickly corrected himself. "When did you get back?" he demanded looking up at her.

"Just now Hoggle, can you please keep an eye on my friends I have to go!" she turned to leave when a bolt of lightning landed in front of her, sending her toppling backwards. Her torso was momentarily lost in a sea of ruffles and her bare feet kicked angrily as she tried to right herself. With unmistakable fury she turned towards Sora who was standing there with his Keyblade out.

"Forgive me Princess but it would be great if you answered some of our questions," he frowned. The Princess stomped her feet a few times before glaring at them all. "What is this thing?" Sora demanded, ignoring her hissy fit.

"I don't have time to answer your questions I have to go!" she huffed trying to turn around. Roxas took this opportunity to reach other and grab her arm, keeping her where she was. Though she looked about their age she was much smaller than them and Sora estimated that she was even smaller than Kairi back home. The top of her head only came to Roxas's shoulder; however the glare she was giving him could have shortened lesser men. "It's a magic Labyrinth," she finally shot out.

"And you're the princess of it?" Luxord asked looking around.

"Yes, my father is the Goblin King," she snapped.

"You don't look like a goblin," Axel pointed out. The princess made a face at him.

"Goblins, though clever and loyal do not have the ability to rule themselves. That's why my family is here," she explained with vivid impatience.

"Demyx is your brother?" Riku asked.

"Yes! His name is Jareth, he's the crown prince now will you let me go? This is important! If you want to help you must go through the Labyrinth, if I help you my father will be furious!" she pleaded.

"Why do we have to go through on our own?" Zexion demanded snobbishly.

"If I help you I won't be able to help my brother, now please let me go, if I don't hurry than it'll be too late! You can help if you want but you must make it through the Labyrinth to the Goblin City by tonight!" she said as she finally freed herself of Roxas.

"Wait! We still have more questions!" Sora shouted as she ran towards the Labyrinth.

"Hoggle will answer them!" Tobi shouted back as she stopped near the older, little man and kissed his forehead. "There, now you know the story too, please help them through the Labyrinth, I must save my brother!" she whispered to her old friend before she picked up the skirts of her ball gown and ran through the Labyrinth wall and vanished. "Good Luck!" her voice sang behind her.

The assemblage stood there, confused and irritated as they were suddenly left in the care of a thing that obviously wasn't as young as he used to be if his stiff movements were any indication. "So, if the princess brought you here, that means that you found her correct?" the thing called Hoggle asked.

"I suppose," Roxas shrugged. He was surprised then when the little man started to cry and bowed to them.

"Thank you, thank you, it is so good to have her and her royal brother returned to us. Ever since Queen Sarah was killed and the children were taken King Jareth has been so cruel to all of us, of course we've forgiven him for it's not an easy thing to loose all that you love in one day…" Hoggle wiped his eyes. "It's so wonderful to see her again," he added.

"What happened here?' Zexion asked quietly of Hoggle as they started walking towards the Labyrinth.

"From the memories that the princess gave me, there was a man with white hair and another with a patch over his eye that came one day to the Goblin City and demanded to speak to King Jareth. The prince was there that day, learning from his father but he was sent away when the two strangers arrived. I believe Prince Jareth had just turned nineteen, he was preparing to assume the throne from his father who was more than ready to retire with his wife of twenty-five years, the Queen Sarah…" here Hoggle seemed to break down again and after staying silent for a moment so the little man could compose himself he kept walking. (It should be noted at this time that they were now safely ensconced within the Labyrinth.)

"The one with the patch over his eye seemed interested in the prince and went off to pursue him because Tobi's memories say that he approached them in the gardens." He sighed. "The Prince sent his sister away and I suppose the two engaged in some sort of conversation but Princess Tobi wasn't sure what was said since she was spying from a distance." He took a deep breath before he climbed over a rather large rock that the others were able to step over and he glared at them momentarily.

"The man with the eyepatch visited often, I even saw him once or twice and he was always wearing the same black coat so it was hard to miss him. He and the prince spent a lot of time together. Prince Jareth was fond of him I'm sure, he was something new and different, visitors are not allowed to come here King Jareth makes it that way." He sighed in a way that alerted the others that it had always been that way. "The man with the white hair also visited a lot and one day the King grew very angry with him and they battled I supposed. It was horrible," Hoggle stopped again, taking deep breaths. Sora and the others realized that now he was relieving what had happened that day after all those years.

"There was a terrible storm and a pitch black sky; many goblins lost their lives trying to defend the King and Queen. But Queen Sarah was killed by the white haired man and the man with the eyepatch stole the Prince among the chaos. The little Princess, dear Tobi was also dragged into the terrible black hole that was ripped into the air…then…I saw him take their hearts!" he choked out a sob. "It was awful, the children were gone and then, so were they…" he stopped for a moment and finished his shameful display of emotions, he had vowed never to react that way when telling this story, but he had Tobi's feelings of terror fresh in his mind after she gave him her memories. "It's so wonderful that they are back!" he shuddered for a moment before blowing his nose.

"Xigbar and Xemnas," Zexion mused with a frustrated sigh.

"That doesn't make any sense, Xigbar was so distant and mean to Dem for the longest time, if he loved him, why did he treat him that way?" Axel grouched.

"Maybe he felt bad?" Luxord shrugged. "I mean think about it mate, here you're fond of this prince and then your boss rips out his heart and you think you're never gonna see him again and then there he is, right there in front of you, as a nobody, only the strongest become nobodies, you know that!"

"Demyx wasn't meant to fight," Lexeaus mused in his deep and quiet voice. "His heart was not strong with anger or hate but with love, that was why he was never very good at the missions the Superior sent him on. I overheard Xemnas and Xaldin discussing it once."

"Did Tobi give us our hearts back?" Axel suddenly demanded.

"She did, but I don't know why, and I'm not sure if it was her so much or her magic going out of control. Her heart shone stronger and brighter than her brother's that day it might have survived in the darkness." Hoggle shrugged.

"I heard Xemnas say that a heart got away…" Zexion quipped. "That must have been what he was talking about. "And because Tobi's heart was returned to her, she turned out fine, but Demyx's heartless must have been killed ages ago, so the prince's heart came to him. That would explain why Demyx doesn't know how to use it, or think that it might be familiar to him. It is his heart…and yet it's not his heart…" he continued to muse.

"What about Xaldin and Saix?" Luxord demanded. "Why would she give them back their hearts?"

"I don't think she did…the king was very distressed after everything that happened, he took up with a new lover a year after. He was a strange man with black hair deep eyes. Nobody thought he'd be good for the king and of course the king didn't get any nicer." Hoggle wheezed now as they finished climbing a set of stairs. "I don't know much more, I think you might have to ask the princess herself, I can't make heads or tails of her memory. But one thing is certain, if she said to get to the castle by tonight, then she's planning something." He coughed as he then looked up towards the looming castle.

"So then let's get to that castle!" Sora shouted. They didn't know what the princess had meant by saving her brother but if Demyx needed help, they would assist in any way they could; after all Demyx was their very dear friend.

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

They were in darkness, but it was different this time. It was not the floating endless sensation where Demyx had started his journey; he was sitting on the floor cradling Xigbar's head in his lap. He sadly traced his face with his numbing fingers. His heart was broken; it ached terribly in his chest. He wish he didn't have a heart anymore, if this was the kind of pain he'd have to live with for the rest of his life, he didn't want it.

"I'm so glad that you've returned," a cloaked figure told him as it materialized out of the darkness in front of him. Demyx turned his pain stricken face to the figure that approached him and anger welled up inside him.

"Are you my father?" he seethed.

"No," the figure murmured, Demyx wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Demyx screamed, anger fueling more tears to trickle down his already drenched cheeks.

"Why would you do that?" the figure asked.

"He killed Xiggy! It's his fault he's dead! He sent Marluxia and the others to kill him too! I hate him!" he screamed. "What kind of father does that? I loved him!" Demyx broke down again, with Xigbar's death still fresh in his mind and the tremendous pain radiating from his chest he couldn't stop the tears from coming. He felt it was such a waste of time and effort if Xigbar was just going to die! All that begging and pleading, and the brief moments of pure, sweet bliss as they had made love.

"Your father would not want you to hate him, nor does he want you to be sad, so I will give you a choice." The figure told him as he approached. Demyx wanted to scream at him again, to tell him to get away but before he could the figure was kneeling next to him. "Your choices are these, you can let him die but I will take all your sadness away at his passing, and you will fondly remember him for the lover that he was."

"What's my other choice?" Demyx sniffed.

"I will save his life, but with it I will erase every memory of him that you possess. I will give you a moment to think on it," the figure rose effortlessly to his feet and glided away. Demyx shuddered and looked down at Xigbar. His lover was dead and if he saved his life he'd forget all about him.

Demyx gazed down at his lover and then leaned down to kiss his cold lips. "Xigbar I'm so sorry, I know now…I shouldn't have tried to force you to remember the past, it wasn't about the past it's about falling in love again!" he cried. "So I'll forget all about you and hopefully you'll come back to me one day so I can fall in love with you again! And even if you don't…I still want you to find someone you can be happy with and love!" he murmured. He then gently laid Xigbar's head down and stood to his feet to approach the figure. "Please save his life, promise me!" he whispered around the lump in his throat. The cloaked man nodded then touched him and Demyx vanished in a small flash of light.

It was then that the man took down his hood revealing a unique hairstyle that matched the Melodious Nocturne's. It was indeed Jareth, the Goblin King. Without hesitating he strode over to Xigbar's dead body and knelt beside him. An elegantly gloved hand stretched out and began to take wisps of darkness from him, destroying his body. A smirk began to curl around his handsomely sinister features till a pale bare hand grasped his wrist and made him jump back. The hand held fast.

"You promised papa!" Tobi's tearful voice scolded him.

"Tabitha?" Jareth tugged the hand forward and revealed his daughters crying face, she looked just like her mother but underneath her beautiful blue eyes was a heart and nature that was more his than he wanted to admit.

"You promised big brother you'd save his life! If you kill him he'll hate you!" she cried at him.

"He'll never know!" Jareth argued, surprised that he was having this conversation with his newly recovered daughter. "He killed your mother!" he added.

"Mama's death was an accident, she saved your life!" Tobi argued back. "You were almost killed by another one of their members and mama took the blow for you, big brother killed him already!" she insisted.

All of Jareth's anger seemed to drain from him and he kneeled there staring at his daughter, looking older now than he ever had.

"I missed you both so much, they took you from me, they deserved to die!" he said weakly.

"Those that deserved to die were killed, this man does not deserve your wrath!" the princess insisted. "Please papa save his life and give him back to big brother!"

"Why won't you call him by his name?" Jareth demanded, avoiding her other plea.

"I don't know what to call him anymore…" Tabitha murmured quietly. "Please papa, let him live and give him his memories back!" she said again.

"Till midnight!" Jareth snapped as the wound in Xigbar's chest healed. "He has until midnight tonight after I crown your brother, if he doesn't make an impression I'll kill him and throw his body into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" With that the furious king restored life to the body of Xigbar and flew off on silent owl wings. Tobi sat there next to Xigbar and gently kissed his forehead.

"Good luck!" she whispered before she too flew off in the form of an owl (albeit a smaller one).

The scene around Xigbar dissolved until he found himself resting in a fragrant garden, hidden from the nearby goblins by a high hedge. He lay there for a moment, looking at the pale blue sky, thinking about what it was he must do. The instructions were simple; he must make Demyx remember him again. How he knew this he could not say, but he thought it might have something to do with the voice he'd heard moments before he'd opened his eyes. That was a strange thing though, he thought he'd died, the last thing he'd remembered was Demyx sobbing over him. He wanted to tell him not to cry anymore, but he hadn't had the strength. As Xigbar finally stood he dusted off his black breeches and straightened the ornate black coat and thought he looked rather fine from what he could see of himself. Someone out there wanted him to win.

Who exactly was still a mystery.

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

"Jareth! Jareth wake up, stubborn boy!" his eyes popped open as he felt the rough hand of his nanny grab his arm and shake him. With an audible moan he tried to throw a pillow at her but of course he missed.

"Nanny! Please!" he groaned.

"Wake up then, next time I call your name!" she shouted at him in an irritated fashion. He couldn't help but smile, she tried to be angry with him but the moment he flashed her his smile she'd do whatever he wanted. He yawned and stretched leisurely, wincing slightly as his head twinged, must have been from that odd dream he'd been having. He rubbed his arms to warm them up and then yawned again as he attempted to get up from the bed.

"Big Brother!" Tobi's squeal reached seconds before she pounced on him, sending him right back into bed. "Congratulations big brother today is the day you become the Goblin King!" she smiled as she moved off of him and began to jump on the bed. Without looking up at her he grabbed the sleeve of her powder-blue peasant shirt and tugged her down. It still amazed him that for being 16 she still acted like a child.

"As soon as I'm king I'm marrying you off to the Prince of the Netherwastes!" he told her sternly. Of course it didn't work since Tobi blew him a loud raspberry and hopped off his bed.

"Whatever Big Brother, get dressed and hurry to the throne room, Papa's waiting for us!" she huffed as she skipped out into the hallway to wait for him.

"That girl needs to get married!" Nanny said disdainfully, clicking her great tongue and hobbling over to the prince with his clothes. She was an older goblin, she'd been old when the prince was born and never ceased to complain to the queen how much of a burden it was to care for the prince. But of course the king and queen knew that the old goblin woman loved the prince dearly and the princess too for her actions spoke much louder than her grumbling words. And besides, the prince knew that Nanny was only disgruntled about Tabitha because she was eagerly waiting for the day the Prince or Princess gave birth to their own children so she could care and complain about them.

The prince smiled and dressed himself quickly rolling his eyes at all the finery he had to wear BEFORE the actual ceremony and when that came about he'd be decked in even more things! Then again his father had always had a flair for the dramatic and flashy, more so than his mother had ever been. A deep pain permeated his thoughts and chest as he thought of his mother. She went too soon and now that he thought about it, father never really told him and Tobi what had happened; perhaps he should ask him later today, just to get the story straight. After he dressed he walked into the hallway looking around to find his sister staring avidly out the window into the garden, she seemed to be signaling to someone. Quiet as a mouse the prince walked up to her and used his superior height to look over his shoulder.

Ah! No wonder his sister didn't want to marry the Prince of the Netherwastes, it appeared that she already had an admirer if the older gentleman in the garden was any indication. He couldn't anything of their conversation but suddenly the man looked up and paled and quickly motioned upwards before he vanished into the surrounding shrubbery. He backed up quickly as Tobi's head shot up and almost clocked him in the chin.

"Why were you spying one me?" she demanded.

"Who was your friend in the garden?" he countered. She seemed flustered. "Nevermind baby sister let's go before father sends for us in a more unpleasant way!" he took her hand and together the siblings traqveled through the circular and strange castle with no trouble before they landed in the throne room..

"Jareth, Tabitha, you're late!" King Jareth yelled at his children as they entered. Hoggle jumped as his booming voice echoed around the room and clutched his chest, wheezing.

"Papa don't shout you scared poor Hoggle!" Tobi admonished in a voice so like her mother's as she smiled gently at the older, smaller man. To the prince's surprise his father glared at his sister who more surprisingly glared back and smirked as if she were openly defying him.

"Tabitha, go away, I don't care wherem your brother and I have important things to discuss." The king waved his hand out the door. Tobi tossed her brown hair in a huff and exited towards the gardens, probably to meet with her lover, the prince shrugged it off and turned towards his father.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her, you did scare Hoggle," the prince felt prudent to remind him. His father pouted for a moment like a child with a very clear "my-children-will-soon-be-the-death-of-me" face before he sighed and flopped down in his throne.

"I'm sorry, it's just that today is such a very important day for you and I'm afraid that I've failed your sister somehow by grooming you to take over. What will she do when I'm retired?" he bemoaned.

"The same thing she does with you, irritate the crap out of me!" the prince joked trying to make his father smile. "Don't let it get you down, I know mother's gone but you don't have to leave the castle when I'm king, you'll always have a place here and when I have children you'll be here to enjoy them!" he tried to console. His father looked about to cry.

"I wish your mother was still here." he murmured. The prince didn't know how to respond to that and so he simply went to stand next to his father and held his hand while the king seemed to cleanse himself of these feelings. "Alright, never mind, you know what's to be done this evening there's no reason to go over it again, leave me please!" he ordered swishing his hand irritatedly. The prince knew better than to argue and left quickly. As soon as he was out of sight Jareth looked down to Hoggle.

"I have a feeling that my daughter would have made a far better ruler than my son," he murmured.

"She is indeed more like you than your son, but the prince will make a fine ruler as well!" Hoggle tried to placate him. "Besides, he will set the kingdom to rights and you will never have to worry about it again!" he added with what he hopped was a sympathetic smile. Jareth made a rude noise and waved his hand, Hoggle scurried away.

He was so miserable and he couldn't figure out why. After he'd flown away he thought about what his son had said to him about wanting to kill him. He'd done everything to get them back. He'd even gone so far as to resurrect with black magic those that had a had in killing his family! He shuddered for a moment as he remembered his lover Morpheus and his suggestion. Jareth had been so distraught after Sarah's death he'd run right into the arms of a former foe for comfort. It had been Morpheus's idea to resurrect them and Jareth had little to absolutely no confidence in them and had ordered his lover to go with them, the order tore a rift between them that was never mended but Morpheus was too loyal to him to abandon the job. He shuddered again, he'd taken Tabitha's memories away from Hoggle that's how he knew that the other's were now in the Goblin City waiting to help his son regain his memories. He knew that she had in a different form slayed Morpheus and he knew that she was planning to get them back together no matter what it took. There was a small compensation though, by midnight his son would be king of the Labyrinth and he'd be able to properly kill that man and toss his body into the bog of eternal stench. He smirked at the possibilities.

-----

The prince sighed as he was readied for the ball that was being held in honor of his coronation. At midnight he would be crowned the new king of the Labyrinth and his father would finally retire after god knows how many years of service to the throne. Tobi fidgeted along side him as Nanny fussed with her hair.

"Stop it you old bat! It's fine!" she finally shouted before stomping out on the room. The prince shook his head in confusion, she'd been short all day with him and everyone else, even Hoggle whom she adored more like an uncle than anything else.

"Tsk tsk, such an unpleasant girl!" Nanny croaked as she turned her attention back to the prince, but he could tell that she was worried.

"Don't worry Nanny, she's probably just going through a tough time with her lover!" he then proceeded to tell Nanny about the man in the garden, she seemed shaken for a minute.

"He's back? The devil with one eye?" she asked hoarsely.

"You know him? I've never seen him before," he shrugged as he smirked and whisked a hand over his newly finished hairdo. He had awoken like this way this morning and decided that Tobi had shaved his head sometime last night, it worked for him though; he looked less like his father this way.

His declaration seemed to calm Nanny as she took a deep comforting sigh and finished cleaning him up. "There you go, off into the world and out of Nanny's hair! Good riddance!" she snapped crossing her arms. But of course it was ruined as she began to ball her eyes out. The prince comforted her and promised to have many children soon and that Tobi would be back to her old self in no time so she could mother her more before the children came.

Before he headed to the ballroom the prince went to his bedroom window and looked curiously into the night sky. He remembered once that he and Tobi had argued for days whether the stars were other worlds. But he knew that was ridiculous, everyone knew that there weren't any other worlds out there. They were just simple stars, simple stars and nothing more.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Announcing the entrance of King Jareth and his children, Prince Jareth Myde and Tabitha Song!" the small goblin arms bearer shouted from the edge of the balcony as the three royals emerged onto the balcony. There was much cheering (for the goblins all remembered how the children had been lost) and they whispered excitedly as the king extended his hands to silence the crowd.

"My dear friends and subjects, it gives me such great honor and joy to give my son the throne on the brink of his 20th birthday!" there were more cheers as he sketched a small bow. "But for now my dear friends and subjects enjoy this ball held in this honor and may your merriment usher in a new and prosperous morning!" He dropped his hands and turned to his children a grim look upon his face. "I hate speeches like that!" he muttered. "Go now and have some fun!" with that he swept back into the anteroom where they had been waiting to be announced. The prince looked around for his sister and found that she was already gone and soon found her in the crowd hastily talking to another group of men. Now that was odd, Tobi was shy around men at best; the fact that she was conversing with more than one at any given time was strange. He immediately set out to see what was going on.

"Tobi!" he called to her as he pushed through the crowed of kudos to find his sister. "Who are your friends?" he asked with a smile.

"This is Sora, Roxas, Axel, Riku, Zexion, Lexaeus and Luxord!" Tobi rattled off their names as if she had known them forever. "Oh! And this is Lord Xigbar, he traveled here from beyond the Netherwastes!" she tugged him around to see the man from the garden. He looked much better up close and the prince felt ashamed as he thought about how handsome he was, after all this was Tobi's lover! But there was another feeling, one that he's known this man from somewhere else, but he couldn't remember where.

"It's an honor to meet you your royal highness," Xigbar's voice swept over him like a tidal wave and a sharp pain lanced simultaneously through his head and heart. He winced enough for his sister to grab his arm and support him.

"So you're Tobi's lover?" the prince finally asked when the pain had subsided enough for him to speak. Xigbar paled and looked quickly at Tobi. "Oh no need to worry, if you want to keep it a secret I'll gladly do it!" he began but Tobi stomped on his foot so hard that he yelped audibly.

"I hate you big brother!" she whispered furiously at him before she ran away, apparent tears in her sparkling blue eyes.

He started going after her but the boys named Roxas and Sora stood in his way. They also looked familiar. "Have we met before?" he asked finally, realizing that they weren't going to budge.

"Yes," Sora spit out before Roxas could lie. "I don't why you don't remember but we met in Traverse Town, remember?"

"Traverse Town? There's no such place!" the prince immediately began to argue.

"Is too little buddy, you just don't recall, it's another world!" the man named Axel said as he wrapped his arm casually around his shoulders. The prince pushed angrily away from him.

"Don't touch me and stop telling lies, everyone knows that there are no worlds other than this!" he seethed. How dare these men try and lie to him, he was going to be king soon! Only two hours remained! "Excuse me, I must find my sister," and with that he took off again. Xigbar glared at the boys.

"Well that went over well," he drawled. "But I suppose I should thank you for what you did," he looked them over, all seven of them. They were dressed similar to him with varying colors; Axel was obviously in a richly tailored red coat while both Sora and Roxas shared the same white color on theirs. Zexion's was a deep purple and Lexeaus wore brown, Riku's coat was a deep blue and Luxord had the honor of wearing green. "It's good to see you all here, but don't try to help me."

"We're trying to help Dem!" Roxas snapped.

"Then do him a favor and distract the king," he murmured as he quickly began to follow the prince. Axel and the taller men looked up to see a livid king approach them and bravely stood their ground.

"She put you up to this didn't she?" he practically spat when it was obvious that they wouldn't move aside, and that magical intimidation wouldn't work, (Axel was busy shooting small fireballs from his finger).

"Just because your daughter is more diabolical than you, you get all pissy, you should be proud mate!" Luxord teased him. Jareth proceeded to swear a blue streak.

-----

Meanwhile Xigbar had followed the prince out into the garden. "Prince Jareth!" he shouted trying to get his attention. The man turned and glared at him.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded. "You can wait for Tobi till I'm done talking to her!" he turned his back again and Xigbar panicked, he only had two hours to make an impression.

"I don't love your sister!" he shouted. The prince turned towards him, "I love you, that's why we were talking in the garden this morning, I've loved you for a long time," he approached him and gently touched his face. Unexpectedly his hand was slapped away.

"Don't try that on me, you've got to be with those men, the one's that said they're from another world! So don't feed me that line about loving me!"

"There are other worlds out there, you've been to them, I've been to them! You have to understand that or you'll never remember me!"

"Remember you? I never knew you, this is the first time we've met!" Demyx insisted. "Let me go before I make you regret it!" he growled menacingly before pushing Xigbar away. The Freeshooter dropped his hand and looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Stay away from me!" the prince snapped turning away. Xigbar watched him go before flopping down on the lip of a nearby fountain. He'd blown it, Demyx was furious with him and didn't even remember. Tobi said that he would! He thought he might cry when he felt a gentle wind blow through the garden. "And then the Princess kissed the Prince and they lived happily ever after." The voice reminded him over and over again before it blew away. Well that was all fine and dandy but Demyx at this point was never going to kiss him of his own free will. With a groan he put his head in his hands and tried to think of a new plan.

-----

His lover was making an awfully good show of avoiding him. Every time he tried to get near him he'd vanish into the crowd of dancers and Tobi was nowhere to be found anymore. Worse than that the king seemed to be glaring at him as if wishing he would drop dead any second so he could dispose of the body. Little did he know that Tobi had just finished bargaining with her father to free her brother's memories if Xigbar managed to make him remember him a little bit, though in return she had to banish herself from the kingdom for a few years. It was a fair trade apparently and one that she had agreed to, which would be why King Jareth was trying so hard to kill Xigbar with his thoughts.

Finally the time arrived. Xigbar had come no closer to Demyx than those few precious seconds in the garden. As his lover climbed the steps to his father, preparing to take the crown, the clock began to chime the hour. Xigbar panicked and tried everything he could to get the prince's attention.

_One…two…three…_

Wait…the prince, the princess kisses the prince? And they live happily ever after? But Tobi wouldn't kiss her brother like that, what did it mean?

_Four…five…six…_

Did he have to kiss Demyx? He was a prince, but did that make Xigbar the Princess, what was up with that??

_Seven…eight…_

Ah shit to hell with that!!

_Nine…Ten…_

Xigbar vanished and reappeared in front of Demyx using his powers. Without stopping to think he grabbed Demyx and kissed him. It was time stopping, or at least Xigbar had hoped so.

_Eleven…Twelve…_

The clock stopped chiming and it was now midnight, Demyx stood there staring at him while the king smiled evilly and raised a gloved hand to deal the final blow, even as Sora and the other's shouted from the crowd and fought to get to the front to stop him.

"Xigbar?" the prince's voice quivered a little as he reached out and touched the other's face. The King's eyes shot over to Tobi who was grinning like an idiot, her eyes slid from the hesitant couple to her father where they began to plead. With a shout of utter disgust Jareth threw a crystal ball into the air which Tobi gratefully destroyed as Xigbar grabbed her brother and kissed him again. The crystal shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and rained on the two like stardust, Jareth however did not mish a small shard that Tobi caught from midair and clutched in her hand.

When the two pulled apart Demyx began to cry. "I remember!! I REMEMBER!" he shouted kissing Xigbar again. They both cried a little before kissing again and Xemyx noticed Sora and the others. "Sora!! I remember!" he shouted tearing down the steps to tackle the brunette and hug him. He was joined by the rest of his friends as they hugged and congratulated him, nobody noticed that Tobi walked back out into the garden and her father followed her.

"What is that?" he asked as she held up the crystal piece.

"It's the memory of the man who gave him two choices and everyone saying that his father wanted this done to him, you do want him to talk to you don't you?" she demanded as she ground the piece into a fine powder then threw it up into the sky. The crystal flecks flew into the sky and created new stars. "There, I think those will always shin brightly on his birthday," she turned and looked at her father. "A deal is a deal, I'll see you in a few years papa!" she whispered as she kissed his cheek before turning into a small owl and flying away.

Jareth stood there for a moment staring forlornly after her retreating figure, wishing that he hadn't made that deal. As he turned to head back inside he was able to see just how in love his son was. He was wearing the same smile he was when Sarah agreed to be his wife and again when she had told him he was going to be a father. How could he have thought that he could keep apart a love like that? Now his daughter had banished herself for a space of years and his throne belonged to his son…ah no…he didn't feel sad all of a sudden, perhaps it was the soft and gentle breeze that was blowing through the garden but suddenly he felt happy, his son had found true love and his daughter, who'd always been shy and reserved around others would have to make her way in the world on her own.

With a renewed sense of fatherly pride he stepped back onto the dais and looked down proudly at his son. "Would you like your crown now Jareth?" he asked as he turned his face up to look at his father. He nodded with a huge grin and climbed the steps to accept the crown, leading to many cheers from the goblins and his friends. "By what name would you like to be called?" his father asked.

"From hereon out, I shall be called King Demyx!" the new king smiled. While he loved the name that had been given to him as a child, with his memories restored he felt it was more appropriate to honor that side of him. "You can still call me Jareth, father," he added turning towards him. His father simply smiled and hugged him briefly. "I will always call you Jareth, Jareth, if your mother were here she'd be very proud of you, Tobi too!" he added.

"Where is Tobi?" Demyx asked looking around.

"It's a story for another time, but she is fine." Jareth reassured him. "Now, I'm assuming that we have a wedding to plan?" he looked down at Xigbar and scowled for a moment before shrugging it off, he supposed he'd always have a right to dislike his son's mate, at least until he had grandchildren to spoil.

-----

So it came to pass that a month from his 20th birthday King Demyx and Lord Xigbar were married, the witnesses were as follows: Father of the bride: Jareth, Sora, Roxas, Zexion, Lexeaus, Luxord, Axel and Riku. The royal princess Tobi appeared briefly to give her brother a congratulatory kiss but went away soon after. There was also the large multitude of goblins to consider who were pleased and happy that their new king was getting married! They all hoped that children would soon follow. And a year later after the first child was born on the day of the Prince's birthday, several stars in the sky lit up brighter than they had all year and all but two wondered why.

THE END 


	10. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

"And that's how your mother and father met!" Jareth told his grandchildren who were currently piled on their older brother's bed.

"GRANDPA!!! That story was mushy!!" the twins Dante and Toby complained before they jumped their little sister. Tulla started making such a fuss that Jareth gently plucked the six year old from her nine year old brothers and set her in his lap. However her older sister Sarah came to her rescue by clapping the twins down onto the bed, she was quite strong for eleven.

"I thought it was a great story grandpa!" she told him before she looked at her older brother Myde for conformation. Myde, the oldest at thirteen was staring out the window dreamily before popping back into reality.

"It was great! I liked the part about mom being a pirate!" he added just make sure that his grandfather knew that he had been paying attention. Jareth smiled indulgently, he couldn't help it.

"So it was all Auntie Tabbi's magic that helped mommy find daddy right?" Dante finally asked when he and Toby were done wrestling.

"That's right, she knew more than I how much your mother and father loved each other!" Jareth agreed as he bounced little Tulla on his knee. "She of course came back after a few years and has been here in the castle ever since!"

"Until she goes on one of her adventures!" Sarah pouted. "Auntie Tabbi said she'd take me on one someday but she keeps telling me I'm not old enough!" she sighed.

"She's just waiting for you to grow up just a few years more then you can go on all the adventures that you want!" Myde told his sister. The children then made such an uproar that Jareth had to shout to get them under control again.

"Now, now it's time for bed, in with all of you!" he ordered as the twins scrambled for their bed as Sarah leapt to her bed across from Myde's. Myde himself straightened the covers on his bed before climbing in and Jareth put little Tulla into a small bed that was shapped like a birds nest before cover covering her up. "Goodnight children, and sweet dreams, I'll see you all tomorrow!" he said before kissing each of the children and closing the door. As he passed a window to his suite he looked out to see a light go out in the master suite in the tallest tower. He smiled, it was going to be their anniversary soon and they had been very busy with preparations, they deserved a night together.

-----

Meanwhile mindless giggling was coming from the large bed in the master suite as Xigbar danced attention onto his mate's throat. "Xiggy stop it!" Demyx laughed. Xigbar pulled back and smirked at his lover. He had hardly changed a bit, he aged generously, his face occasionally interrupted by a laugh line or small wrinkle. His once angular and sharp body now a bit soft and filled out, but he was still slim and fit. Xigbar supposed that four pregnancies (one with twins) would do that do one's body, but even if Demyx had gained a hundred pounds he'd still love him. His hair was longer now, more like his father's had been all those years ago, but Demyx kept it pulled back most of the time. Tonight thought it was spread on the pillow behind him as Xigbar lunged for his throat again.

Demyx squealed and wrestled with him, turning him over and pinning him down, his lover hadn't aged a bit and he was so jealous! Well that's not true, Xigbar did have more grey hair than he did when they first met, and he did have a few wrinkles here and there when he smiled. He was still handsome though. "Wanna fuck now?" he demanded cheekily. Xigbar laughed and tugged Demyx down onto his already raging member, with no lubricant there was a shout of pain and a shudder from them both as he put himself inside. "Ooohhhh…Xiggy…mmmm" Demyx's vocabulary when in the throws of passion hadn't evolved much, but Xigbar found that that was quite alright with him. He slowly slid Demyx up and down his shaft groaning the whole time. "Yes….yes!! Yes!!" Demyx groaned out loud and came with a shudder, seconds before his lover did the same, he collapsed on top of Xigbar and giggled again as he rolled them over. Their sessions these days were never long, but after their anniversary Demyx knew the tempo would pick up again, they were both so tired from the preparations though they were lucky to roll around for a few moments before passing out.

They lay there for a moment facing each other and cuddling when Xigbar kissed his forehead. "Tobi is coming back tomorrow to visit!" he said softly. "I arranged for some roses to be given to her, after all if it wasn't for her…" he let it drop.

"We owe her a lot, Sarah's been telling me how she wants to go on adventures with her…" he sighed. "I don't know if I want her to go though…"

"We can always ask Sora and Riku to accompany Sarah and Tobi," Xigbar suggested. "You know how much they love the children!" he added.

"Yes that's true, well their kids get along so well with ours, well maybe not Myde, but he's getting better!" Demyx added of his eldest child.

"Yes he is, the twins though, goodness what a nightmare!" Xigbar sighed. "I caught them trying to tie Nanny up the other day but before I could help her she whacked them what for…I don't think they'll be trying that again!" he laughed.

"Nanny is so happy with the children, I think Tulla is her favorite," Demyx yawned, his voice floating to more of a whisper. Xigbar decided it was a good time to stop the conversation so he kissed his mate and snuggled close to him.

"I love you!" he murmured

"I love you too!"

And so they continued to love one another through their lives and even into their next ones for everyone knows that true love has no boundaries.

5


End file.
